Joue avec moi
by Alexise-me
Summary: Bella est un jeune vampire, coincée dans ses 19 ans, elle prend la vie comme un jeu. Elle prend plaisir à jouer avec ses victimes avant de s'en nourrir. Edward, agent du FBI, va tenter de l'arrêter, débute alors un jeu qui va rapidement leur échapper.
1. Prologue

_[Tous les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer]_

Rated M

Personnages principaux de l'histoire : Bella, Edward, Alec.

Alec étant plus âgé dans mes fics, j'ai changé son physique, vous pourrez aller voir sur le blog : alexise-me skyrock com ou sur le compte facebook : Alex Iseme.

Pour ceux/celles qui ne sont pas inscrit(e)s sur fanfic, vous pouvez vous rendre sur mon compte facebook pour être prévenu(e)s d'un nouveau chapitre ou d'une nouvelle fic. (Alex Iseme)

Les inscrit(e)s peuvent s'y rendre aussi, il est fort possible que je vous demande votre avis sur de futures idées de fic.

Bonne lecture.

**Joue avec moi**

_[...]_

_Tu sais, rien n'a tellement changé depuis qu'on est mort... Bon anniversaire, au fait. _

_[...]_

**Prologue**

_Ils s'imaginent être les maîtres du monde, ils se battent pour un pouvoir qu'ils n'ont pas et courent après le bonheur comme un lapin après une carotte. Eh oh, réveillez-vous... le bonheur n'est qu'un mirage, la vie n'est qu'un jeu et la planète en est le plateau. Alors que vous abattez vos dernières cartes, moi, je vous sors un carré d'as._

Une jeune vampire était posté sur le rebord du toit d'un immeuble, elle regardait les humains qui grouillaient dans les rues. Elle portait un jean taille basse qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur, un débardeur noir par dessous une veste en jean, elle avait des mitaines en cuir noir et arborait un léger maquillage qui mettait ses yeux sombres en valeur.

Sa chevelure brune volait au vent et la pâleur de sa peau contrastait avec ses yeux noirs dont on apercevait aisément les reflets rouges.

Elle repéra un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui payait au parcmètre. Il était brun, il avait la peau caramel et portait un costume-cravate sous un manteau long. Il semblait prendre soin de ses muscles. Il ferait un parfait adversaire pour sa prochaine partie.

L'homme plaça son ticket sur le tableau de bord de son 4x4 et se dirigeait vers son bureau, à quelques rues d'ici. Il ne se doutait pas qu'à quelques mètres au-dessus de sa tête, un vampire le suivait.

Marc Varner était un agent immobilier qui avait réussi sa vie, il avait sa propre agence, une femme, un 4x4 flambant neuf, une magnifique maison... bref, il avait tout, sauf des enfants mais il n'en voulait pas, au grand désespoir de sa femme.

Il salua sa secrétaire avant de s'engouffrer dans son bureau. Il déposa son attaché-case et vérifia ses messages. Il entendit le ding qui annonçait l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée, il n'avait pas de rendez-vous de prévu avant au moins une heure, il était rare d'avoir des clients si tôt le matin, ça annonçait une bonne journée, en général.

Son téléphone sonna cinq minutes plus tard, il appuya sur le haut-parleur.

« Monsieur, Mademoiselle Swan souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous pour un éventuel achat.

« Faites-la entrer.

Il coupa l'appel avant que sa secrétaire ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit.

La jeune fille qui entra dans son bureau était de loin la plus belle des clientes qu'il ait eu jusqu'à présent, la plus jeune, peut-être aussi. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de 20 ans et bien qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'à priori, la garde robe de sa cliente n'était pas vraiment le style habituel de ses clients. En voyant sa peau blafarde, il se demandait si elle avait déjà vu le soleil, en même temps, il se faisait plutôt rare à Seattle. Bien qu'elle était magnifique, elle imposait un certain respect qu'il ne saurait définir.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan, asseyez-vous.

Il lui présenta l'une des chaises situées devant son bureau.

« Bella. _Se présenta-t-elle en s'asseyant._

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Marc. Quel est votre date de naissance ?

« 13 septembre 1993. _Répondit-elle._

Elle avait donc 19 ans, il nota son nom et sa date de naissance dans un nouveau dossier.

« Alors, que me vaut votre visite ? Seriez-vous intéressée par un appartement ? Un studio ? Une maison ? Nous avons un loft disponible à la vente, également. Je suis sûr que nous trouverons votre bonheur.

Bella attendait qu'il s'arrête de parler tout en se disant que les humains avaient vraiment un problème avec le bonheur, une sorte d'obsession.

« Une grande maison, ce serait parfait, la plus chère que vous avez.

Marc n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, d'habitudes, les gens voulaient le meilleur et le moins cher possible mais les riches avaient parfois de drôles de lubies.

« Et bien, je vais voir ce que nous avons.

Il pianota son ordinateur et dénicha ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

« Nous avons une villa qui se trouve à la périphérie de Seattle, elle est pratiquement immense et possède un domaine de plusieurs hectares.

Bella sourit, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait.

« Quand est-ce que je peux visiter ?

« Cet après-midi, si vous voulez.

« tout de suite, ce n'est pas possible ? _Demanda-t-elle._

« Si, bien sûr, mon assistant pourra vous faire visit...

« Vu ce que je vais lâcher, je vais pas traiter avec votre assistant.

Le ton de Bella était sans appel. Marc se racla la gorge et appela sa secrétaire.

« Oui, monsieur ? _Fit la voix dans le combiné._

« Déplacez tous les rendez-vous de ce matin.

« Tous ? _Demanda-t-elle._

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. _Confirma-t-il._

« Très bien, je...

il raccrocha avant qu'elle ne termine a phrase. Il y eut un silence après ça. Marc fixait Bella avec une pointe de désir, celle-ci haussa un sourcil avec un demi-sourire.

« Bien. _Fit Marc en déglutissant difficilement._ On peut y aller maintenant, je vous y conduit.

Bella le suivit jusqu'à son 4x4 et le trajet se fit en silence.

Marc n'avait pas menti, la villa se situait dans un immense domaine lui-même situé à des kilomètres de toute autre habitation. Bella fut quelque peu déçue de tant de facilités, cette partie allait se terminer rapidement.

La villa était magnifique, elle s'élevait sur trois étages et aurait pu plaire à Bella si elle était vraiment venue pour ça.

Marc la fit entrer dans le hall et commença à lui parler de cet endroit.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle a été bien entretenue, le hall d'entrée donne directement sur...

« Attendez. _Le coupa-t-elle._ Commençons par le haut, je préfère.

Marc fut décontenancé par cette demande mais se ressaisit aussitôt et la mena au troisième étage. Il ouvrit la première porte du couloir qui menait à une pièce très spacieuse.

« Ça pourrait être une chambre ou un bureau, d'ici on a vue sur l'étang qu'il y a derrière la villa.

« Un étang ? Ça doit être infecté de moustique, l'été.

« Il y a des solutions pour ça. _Affirma-t-il._

« Tant mieux, j'aime la concurrence mais là, c'est carrément ridicule.

« Pardon ? _S'étonna-t-il._

Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, en quoi des moustiques feraient de la concurrence à qui que ce soit ? Mais au lieu de s'expliquer, elle lui sourit.

Il jurerait que ses yeux s'étaient assombris, il ne voyait plus les reflets rouges qui donnaient à ses yeux leur couleur si particulière. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une question de lumière mais elle paraissait plus intimidante voire, peut-être, plus dangereuse. La pensée qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder lui traversa l'esprit avant de chasser cette idée ridicule. Ce n'était qu'une fille, menue, qui plus est.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et leurs regards se verrouillèrent.

Marc se rendit alors compte qu'elle était un vampire. Deux secondes plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais eu cette idée saugrenue en tête et se serait trouvé stupide de penser à une telle chose mais là, ça lui semblait plein de bon sens, tout à fait logique.

Son visage, auparavant souriant, prit un air paniqué, il recula pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ce vampire sans pouvoir détourner son regard alors qu'il pensait à toutes les possibilités dont elle disposait pour le tuer.

Il put enfin décrocher son regard du sien alors qu'il se retrouvait dos au mur. Il regarda la sortie qui se trouvait juste derrière Bella. Il ne comprenait pas comment il savait qu'elle serait plus rapide que lui, mais c'était une certitude, elle était rapide et forte, il n'avait aucune chance.

Il transpirait sous la panique, il était persuadé que ça se verrait sur sa chemise s'il enlevait sa veste.

Bella se déplaça, laissant le chemin libre jusqu'à la sortie, il courut vers celle-ci et dévala les escaliers sans se retourner.

Elle était rester dans la pièce sans broncher et avait sourit en l'entendant rater une marche et manquer de tomber au rez-de-chaussée.

Marc sortit de la villa, se jeta dans son 4x4 et dû s'y prendre à deux fois pour mettre le contact. Il démarra au plus vite en faisant vrombir le moteur.

Bella sauta par la fenêtre au moment où Marc sortait de la propriété.

Grâce à la rapidité que lui conférait son état de vampire, Bella dépassa Marc alors qu'il n'avait pas fait 20 mètres hors de la propriété. Sa vitesse n'étant pas perceptible à l'œil humain, Marc ne la remarqua donc pas.

Il continuait de rouler aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sur la route. Lorsqu'il aperçut Bella, debout au milieu de la route juste après l'intersection, il hésita entre s'engager dans l'autre rue ou l'écraser, il aurait peut-être une chance de la tuer. Ses mains tremblaient sur le volant, son pied ne voulait pas se décoller de la pédale d'accélération. Il tourna finalement et s'engagea dans le chemin de terre, ce qui était une mauvaise idée. Le sol était irrégulier et son 4x4 faisait des petits bonds qui le ralentissait.

Il roula la peur au ventre pendant plusieurs minutes sans voir Bella nul part. Il espérait qu'elle ait abandonné mais ne voulait pas se laisser aller au soulagement.

Il pourrait appeler les secours : la police ou l'église, il ne savait pas ce qui serait le plus efficace contre un vampire, son portable était dans son attaché-case, sur le siège arrière ce qui voudrait dire qu'il devait ralentir pour pouvoir le prendre à l'aveugle derrière lui tout en regardant où il allait. Il décida que ralentir serait trop dangereux mais elle était rapide, plus rapide qu'un 4x4 alors ça ne changerait pas grand chose au résultat final.

Il ralentit finalement, chercha son attaché-case de sa main droite et le ramena sur le siège passager avant. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit le précieux téléphone. Il n'eut le temps que d'appuyer sur le 9, Bella venait d'apparaître juste devant lui et stoppa le 4x4 avec ses mains. Marc fut projeté contre le volant et perdit connaissance.

Bella donna quelques coups contre l'avant du 4x4 afin de camoufler les creux que ses mains avaient fait et arracha la portière du conducteur. L'odeur du sang de Marc lui donna l'eau à la bouche.

« Tu as dégainer ton portable plus vite que je ne le pensais... _Dit-elle d'une voix douce, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre._ C'est dommage, on aurait pu jouer plus longtemps que ça.

Elle haussa les épaules et se jeta sur la carotide de sa victime avant que tout le sang ne s'échappe de son corps.

Ooo

J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous a plu, les choses sérieuses commencent dans le prochain chapitre.

Que pensez-vous de cette Bella ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Cette nuit de novembre était plutôt calme, un groupe de jeunes – trois garçons, deux filles – déambulaient dans les rues à la recherche d'un bar encore ouvert. Ils furent enthousiastes en voyant le Black Night allumé.

Celui qui portait une casquette alla trop vite et faillit perdre l'équilibre, signe qu'il avait déjà trop bu.

À peine le groupe était arrivé devant le bar que le gérant en sortait, éteignant les lumières au passage et ferma la porte.

Kyle était un ancien boxeur et avait gardé sa carrure d'armoire à glace. Malgré la nuit fraîche, il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt qui découvrait ses nombreux tatouages.

« Eh, mec ! Tu peux pas fermer maintenant. _Lança la blonde._

« Cassez-vous. _Fit le gérant, peu commode._

« Oh, allez, quoi... soit pas con, juste une bière. _Lâcha le mec à la casquette._

Kyle, peu patient, écrasa son poing contre le nez de l'impertinent qui s'étala au sol.

« Merde, mais t'es malade ! _S'écria la blonde en se précipitant vers son ami._

Les deux autres mecs aidèrent le blessé qui se cachait le nez avec l'une de ses mains. La blonde fusilla Kyle du regard qui n'y prêta pas attention et la brune restait en retrait. Les jeunes s'éloignèrent du gérant sans demander leur reste.

Des crissements de pneus alertèrent le groupe, ils se retournèrent pour voir un mec armé obliger le gérant à monter dans une camionnette blanche qui partit en trombe, la portière coulissante à peine fermée.

Il leur fallut un temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Dans la camionnette, Eric tenait Kyle en joue avec son revolver, Raphaël conduisait et Edward était assis à l'arrière prêt à aider Eric au cas où Kyle montrerait de la résistance.

Raphaël était presque trop maigre pour, ne serait-ce que durer dans ce qu'il faisait mais il s'avérait être un très bon conducteur. Eric bossait dans le milieu depuis l'adolescence, toujours pour le même type. Edward était le petit nouveau mais il avait déjà fait ses preuves, il s'était donc parfaitement intégrer dans la bande.

« Encore un nouveau ! _S'exclama Kyle en dévisageant Edward._ Les hommes de James ont tendances à ne pas faire long feu.

Edward lui sourit, nullement impressionné par la menace sous-jacente.

« Garde ta salive. _Lui conseilla Eric en replaçant sa mèche._ James a des questions pour toi.

« J'espère qu'il ne mise pas tous ses espoirs sur moi. _Railla Kyle._ Je voudrais pas qu'il se mette à pleurer.

Ils furent devant le repère de James, situé à Port Angeles, quelques heures plus tard. Celui-ci attendait devant la devanture de ce qu'il appelait son Local. La camionnette se gara devant, Eric et Edward firent sortir Kyle et l'attachèrent sur la chaise que James leur avait indiqué, devant le local. Ils étaient dehors mais James ne s'inquiéta pas, c'était son quartier et ceux qui y vivaient savaient que ''parler'' revenait à mourir. Généralement, tout le monde se débrouillait pour ne pas voir ce qui se passait par ici.

Raphaël qui était resté dans la camionnette redémarra juste après avoir reçut sa part pour le boulot. Edward se tenait derrière Kyle tandis qu'Eric discutait avec James, deux mètres devant eux. James avait le physique type du mauvais garçon, des cheveux longs attachés en une queue de cheval, une barbe blonde de trois jours, il portait un jean usé et un sweat noir.

« Vous ne faites rien, pour lui ? _Demanda Edward._

James se mit à rire doucement devant l'empressement d'Edward.

« Si vous pensez pouvoir me faire parler, vous allez être déçu. _Railla Kyle._

« Je sais, je sais. _Fit James._ Tu as été sur-entraîner pour subir toute sorte de torture mais je t'ai réservé un truc spécial.

Edward passait sa main dans sa chevelure folle, essayant de leur donner un minimum de tenue, ce qui était peine perdue, comme si une force mystique les entraînait dans tous les sens.

Edward entendit le moteur d'une moto approcher, une moto noire apparut au coin de la rue et se gara derrière James. La fille dont le visage était caché par un casque noir portait un jean large, style baggy, la fermeture éclair de son gilet noir n'était fermée qu'à moitié et laissait voir un débardeur de la même teinte.

« Pile à l'heure, comme toujours ! _S'exclama James._

Elle retira son casque, laissant tomber sa chevelure ondulée sur ses épaules.

« Est-ce que j'aurais le droit à un casse-croûte, cette fois-ci ? _Demanda-t-elle, innocemment._

« Ouais, bien sûr, mais tu le fais parler avant. _Lui répondit James en lui montrant Kyle du pouce._ Je sais comme tu aimes jouer, tu devrais beaucoup t'amuser, avec celui-là.

Bella sourit, ravie et aperçut Edward qui était tombé littéralement sous son charme bien qu'il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître. Cela dit, elle aussi, le trouvait charmant, pour un humain.

Bella s'approcha de Kyle et le détacha facilement en arrachant la corde qui liait ses mains, elle le prit par le col de son tee-shirt et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du Local. Kyle ne put qu'avancer sous la force herculéenne de la jeune fille.

Ils se trouvèrent tous les deux dans un hall, elle ignora la porte de droite qui menait à une salle rempli des hommes de James et se dirigea directement vers la porte d'en face.

James, Edward et Eric les suivirent dans la grande salle.

La salle était pratiquement vide, il y avait juste une table qui tenait à peine debout contre le mur de gauche. Aucune fenêtre, les murs en béton n'étaient pas recouverts, comme si le chantier s'était arrêter soudainement.

Kyle se retrouva contre le mur opposé à la porte, Bella était à quelques mètres devant lui, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, elle le regardait simplement. Les trois spectateurs étaient restés près de la porte.

Kyle se mit à rire, aucunement impressionné par la demoiselle.

« Je ne crains pas la douleur, c'est pas une brindille comme toi qui va me faire peur, chérie.

Bella grimaça au surnom, Kyle lui mit une droite, du moins essaya parce qu'elle avait arrêté son coup et lui tenait le poignet d'une main. Il la regarda, surpris, elle haussa un sourcil et le lâcha pour placer sa main sur son épaule droite.

« Donc ça ne te dérangera pas, si je fais ça. _Lui susurra-t-elle en lui broyant l'épaule sans effort._

Il grimaça sous la douleur mais retrouva son visage impassible quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne pouvait plus bouger son bras droit et rien que le poids de celui-ci le faisait souffrir mais il ne laissa pas la douleur le submerger et réussit à passer outre.

Bella sourit, elle n'aurait pas voulu devoir s'arrêter là, elle aimait quand le jeu durait. Tout n'était qu'un jeu, pour elle et en ce moment, elle s'amusait beaucoup.

Elle s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline, lui prit son poignet droit, ce qui accentua la douleur de son épaule même s'il ne le montra pas. Elle porta son poignet à ses lèvres tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Kyle la regardait faire ce geste lentement, il eut le temps d'apprécier cette couleur étrange qu'avaient ses yeux avant de se demander à quoi elle jouait.

« Je suis sûr qu'on ne t'as pas appris à résister à ce genre de douleur. _Lui dit-elle._

Elle déposa un baiser à l'intérieur de son poignet, il vit les reflets rouges disparaître pour laisser toute la place au noir juste avant qu'elle ne le morde.

Il hurla et continuait de hurler alors qu'elle s'était reculée de quelques pas, le sourire aux lèvres. La douleur de son poignet surpassait la douleur de son épaule mélangée à toutes les douleurs qu'il avait endurer dans sa vie entière, y comprit quand son chef l'avait entraîner à résister à toute sorte de torture. La douleur flamboyait et s'étalait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, elle remontait le long de son bras lentement. La douleur était un véritable supplice, elle était lancinante, brûlante, horrible.

Edward qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène était pétrifié, il ne la trouvait plus si charmante que ça. C'était une malade, une psychopathe, un monstre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était ? Qu'avait-elle fait exactement ? Il était sûr que personne ne pouvait broyer une épaule d'une seule main... ni même avec les deux. Et cette douleur après une simple morsure ? C'était insensé.

Kyle luttait contre la douleur mais plus il luttait plus c'était douloureux.

« Ça va durer trois jours. _Expliqua Bella._ Trois longs jours. Plus, si je m'amuse à te broyer les os pendant que tout ça fait effet.

Elle fit des ronds avec sa main vers le poignet de l'ancien boxeur.

« Si tu parles, je mettrais fin à tes souffrances, tu ne sentiras plus rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? _Réussit-il à articuler._

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer dans les yeux et laissa son don opérer. Sans qu'elle ait besoin de dire quoique ce soit, il comprit ce qu'elle était... et qu'il se transformait en vampire, lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de bien mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas devenir comme ça.

« Striker. _Lâcha le mec._ C'est Lucian Striker.

Bella se retourna vers James qui lui fit un signe de tête, il avait ce qu'il voulait savoir et les trois spectateurs sortirent de la pièce. Une fois seule avec son casse-croûte, Bella se jeta sur lui et se régala. Il avait un arrière goût alcoolisé, signe qu'il avait bu plusieurs verres avant d'avoir été enlevé, les humains saouls n'étaient pas les meilleurs.

Elle sortit son couteau qu'elle déplia avant d'entailler plusieurs fois le cou de Kyle et son poignet pour effacer les traces de ses dents et laissa le corps sur place. Elle lécha les quelques gouttes qui restaient sur la lame de son couteau avant de le ranger dans la poche avant de son jean.

Elle trouva ses trois spectateurs dans le hall, James lui tendit une enveloppe marron qui contenait son argent. Elle l'ouvrit et compta les billets à vue d'œil et vit que le compte était bon, comme d'habitude.

« Bella, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service. _Lui dit James alors qu'elle refermait son enveloppe._

Bella le regarda suspicieuse, s'il demandait un service, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de casse-croûte à la clé.

« Je suis sûr que ça pourrait te plaire. _Assura-t-il._

« Dis toujours.

« Je pense que j'ai une taupe collée à mes baskets. _Expliqua-t-il._ Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je préférerai m'en assurer. En ce moment, je ne peux que traiter avec des hommes en qui j'ai une extrême confiance et il se trouve qu'ils ne sont pas nombreux, à part Eric, Edward et Raphaël, je ne sais pas à qui me fier, même ceux qui bossent pour moi depuis longtemps n'ont pas toute ma confiance.

« Edward ? _Demanda-t-elle._

James lui montra Edward d'un signe de tête. Bella lui sourit avant de demander à James :

« Tu veux que j'interroge tous tes hommes ? En quoi c'est amusant ?

« Non, tu as juste à mémoriser leurs visages et ensuite, tu vas dans les fichiers de la police pour voir si y en a un qui y travaille, je ne veux pas les faire paniquer.

« Ok, je sens que ça pourrait être marrant.

« Si tu pouvais voir dans les fichiers du FBI, aussi, ça serait pas mal.

Elle remarqua que le rythme cardiaque d'Edward fut légèrement plus rapide lorsqu'il avait parlé du FBI et elle avait perçut le même changement quand James avait parlé de taupe.

« Encore plus cool. _S'extasia-t-elle._ Compte sur moi.

« Super, merci ma belle, on se voit plus tard. Les mecs, je dois y aller, à plus. _Fit James avant de sortir du Local._

Bella regarda Edward et lui souriait. Edward lui rendit son sourire mais quelque-chose au fond de lui se demandait si elle savait.

Elle entra ensuite dans la grande salle où se trouvait tous les hommes de James, elle en fit le tour en regardant bien tous les visages. Ils étaient tous étonnés de la voir là, certains l'avaient déjà aperçue mais ignorait sa véritable fonction dans le gang. Les vampires avaient une mémoire sans faille, elle n'avait pas besoin de les regarder plus d'une seconde pour s'en rappeler plus tard. Une fois tous les visages en tête, elle s'en alla.

Il était 3h du matin passé, il n'y avait personne dans la rue, seul le rez-de-chaussée du commissariat de Port Angeles était occupé par les quelques policiers de garde, ce qui laissait à Bella tous le loisir de visiter les bureaux situés au premier étage.

Par chance, l'une des fenêtre du premier étage était ouverte. Sa recherche fut un succès, elle retrouva l'un des hommes de James parmi la liste des officiers de police. Son véritable nom était Harry Clearwater, il avait une quarantaine d'années mais paraissait dix de moins.

Peu de temps après, elle fut devant les locaux du FBI à Seattle, plus précisément sur le toit de l'immeuble qui se trouvait devant, elle avait déjà trouvé une taupe, ça aurait pu suffire, James était persuadé d'avoir une taupe, pas deux mais elle voulait juste vérifier qu'elle avait eu raison à propos de cet Edward.

Les bureaux du FBI se trouvaient être dans un immeuble de quatre étages apparemment sécurisé. L'immeuble était entouré de grillage, la seule entrée se trouvait être devant le guichet d'un agent de sécurité, devant ce guichet, se trouvait une barrière qui faisait penser à celles qu'on trouvait lors des péages sur les autoroutes.

D'après son ouïe fine, elle entendait quatre cœur à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, elle apercevait de temps en temps des faisceaux de lumière à travers certaines fenêtres de l'immeuble. Un agent de sécurité par étage, elle se demandait si c'était toujours le cas ou si c'était spécialement prévu pour elle.

Elle fut touchée par l'attention, si c'était le cas.

Elle sauta de l'immeuble dans une ruelle déserte et courut jusque derrière l'immeuble du FBI, elle sauta par dessus la grille et sauta pour s'agripper au rebord de la fenêtre du premier étage. Il s'agissait de l'étage où l'agent de sécurité se trouvait le plus éloigné d'elle, elle aurait donc une meilleur marge de manœuvre et l'agent aura moins de chance d'entendre ce qui allait suivre.

Elle brisa la fenêtre, les éclats de verre tombèrent au sol avec fracas mais personne ne sembla l'entendre. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait semblait être une sorte de remise où étaient rangées les fournitures de bureau, papiers, crayons...

Entrer dans le bâtiment du FBI était bien plus amusant qu'au commissariat. D'après les bruits de pas de l'agent posté à cet étage, il était suffisamment loin pour qu'elle puisse sortir, même si ça n'aurait pas été un problème.

Elle prit soin de refermer la porte derrière elle et entrouvrit chacune des portes qu'elle trouvait dans ce couloir.

Il semblerait que cet étage, du moins, ce côté-ci, ne soit pourvu que de salles de réunion. Chaque pièce qu'elle avait visitée était de grande pièce qui enfermait chacune une longue table entourée de chaises.

L'agent qui se trouvait dans l'autre partie de l'étage se rapprochait de Bella, elle sauta jusqu'au plafond et se maintenait parallèle au plafond, les mains contre un mur et les pieds contre celui d'en face. L'agent passa sous elle et après avoir vérifié qu'aucune porte du couloir n'était ouverte, entra dans la première salle de réunion pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas d'intrus caché dans le moindre recoin, ce qui laissa le temps à Bella de descendre et de sortir par la porte de sortie.

« Je pensais que ça ne marchait qu'à la télé. _Pouffa-t-elle tout bas._

Elle se trouvait dans la cage d'escaliers et décida de grimper d'un étage puis se dirigea à gauche comme elle entendait l'agent de cet étage dans la partie droite.

Visiblement, elle avait trouver le bon étage, au lieu d'un couloir rempli de portes, elle se trouvait dans une immense salle remplie de box. Chaque box disposait d'une télé écran plat, de casiers et de trois ou quatre bureaux tous munis d'ordinateur.

Elle s'installa dans l'un des box du fond et alluma l'un des ordinateurs. Le FBI était à la pointe du progrès, l'ordinateur n'était presque pas lent. Elle trouva facilement les dossiers du personnel et les fit défiler. Elle s'arrêta sur un homme aux cheveux châtains foncés et aux yeux verts.

« Et bien, beau-gosse, ce n'est pas bien d'abuser de la confiance des autres. _Persifla-t-elle._

Elle allait fermer le programme quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son nom. Edward Cullen. Elle mit un temps avant que son trouble ne s'efface, elle cliqua sur son dossier pour en voir le contenu mais elle n'eut aucune information, il y avait juste un message indiquant que ce dossier était confidentiel, il fallait entrer un nom et un mot de passe pour y avoir accès.

Elle ferma le programme et l'ordinateur, frustrée et commençait à partir quand la poignée s'abaissa, elle se planqua dans l'un des box, derrière un bureau et attendit que l'agent fasse le tour. S'il était consciencieux, il n'aurait pas de mal à la trouver mais elle n'aurait pas de mal à le tuer non plus.

Il ne la vit pas et elle put s'échapper par la même fenêtre qui lui avait servi d'entrée.

Elle attendit que le jour se lève pour rapporter ce qu'elle avait trouvé à James. Quand elle entra en silence dans la petite maison de celui-ci, il dormait toujours, elle s'adossa au mur et attendit qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Quand il le fit, elle était toujours adossée au mur, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? _Grogna-t-il._

« Tu m'as filé une mission, tu as déjà oublié ? _S'enquit-elle, soulevant un sourcil._

« Non, j'ai pas oublié mais tu es dans ma chambre, là, et je suis à poil.

« Je me demandai justement si tu étais du genre caleçon ou boxer... mais rien, c'est mieux.

« Je te rejoins au salon. _Lui lança-t-il, ignorant sa dernière réplique._

Elle sourit à pleines dents avant de quitter la chambre de James. Il la rejoignit dix minutes plus tard, habillé.

« Alors ? _Demanda-t-il._

« Harry Clearwater.

James fronça les sourcils, ce nom ne lui disait rien. Bella prit une feuille et un crayon et lui fit un portrait de l'homme.

« Putain, c'est Franck. _Maugréa-t-il en prenant le dessin._

« FBI ? _Demanda James._

« Officier de police.

« Ok. _Soupira-t-il._

Il se dirigea vers son coffre fort, situé derrière un tableau, il en fit le code et balança une enveloppe à Bella qui la rattrapa habilement. Bella en vérifia le contenu, 10 000 dollars en liquide. Elle le salua et s'en alla. Elle n'avait pas dénoncé Edward, elle aurait pu se sentir mal par rapport à James mais elle s'en foutait, avoir une taupe quand on dirigeait tout un trafic de drogue faisait partie du jeu.

Ooo

Merci pour vos reviews.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, première rencontre entre Bella et Edward, il ne se sont même pas parlé. A votre avis, pourquoi Bella a été troublée en voyant le nom d'Edward ?

Le prochain chapitre débute en suivant Edward... attention... !

J'ai décidé de poster **le lundi et le vendredi**, finalement. (d'où le fait que vous ayez un chapitre aujourd'hui) mais je veux vos avis en échange. Héhé ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Edward se dépêcha d'atteindre son bureau, situé au troisième étage du FBI. Il avait reçut un message vocal de son chef tôt ce matin et devait ramener ses fesses le plus vite possible.

Les bureaux du troisième étages étaient des pièces fermées mais des fenêtres recouvraient la partie supérieur des murs entre les bureaux et le couloir. Il vit son collègue et son chef discuter à travers la vitre et entra.

« Enfin, tu es là. _Fit Emmett._ Ta mission est compromise, j'en ai bien peur.

« Merde ! _Souffla Edward._

Il pensait qu'elle ne réussirait pas à atteindre le moindre ordinateur. Il regretta de n'avoir pu les prévenir, Eric et Raphaël l'avaient collé toute la nuit et n'avait pu avoir accès à un téléphone dont il était sûr que James ne mettait pas sur écoute.

« L'individu est entré par la remise du premier étage, les vitres ont été cassés mais de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur, il n'y a aucune empreinte et il a tenté de consulter ton dossier.

« Elle. _Corrigea Edward._

Emmett et Jasper le regardèrent, perplexes.

« James a chargé une fille de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de taupe dans sa troupe. _Expliqua Edward._ Je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir, Eric et Raphaël ne m'ont lâché que ce matin. Elle est sans doute aller au commissariat de Port Angeles aussi.

« Jazz, appelle le commissariat.

Jasper acquiesça et se dirigea vers son bureau situé dans l'un des coins de la pièce, Emmett, lui, allait vers le sien, situé à l'angle opposé.

Edward rédigea son rapport sur tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu pendant qu'il infiltrait le gang de James.

Il déposa le rapport sur le bureau d'Emmett, qui hocha la tête tout en parlant au téléphone. N'ayant rien à faire, Edward décida de se rendre au second étage pour rendre une visite à l'un de ses amis.

Jacob Black était arrivé l'année précédente, ce fut Edward qui l'avait formé et ils étaient restés amis.

« Salut Jake. _Le salua-t-il en entrant dans son box._

Il salua les coéquipiers de son ami d'un signe de tête.

« Salut, j'ai appris pour ta couverture, c'est la poisse.

« Ouais, tout ça pour rien, c'est rageant. _Fulmina-t-il._

Jacob se leva et frappa l'épaule d'Edward.

« T'en verras d'autre.

« Ouais. _Grommela-t-il._ Sur quoi tu bosses ?

« Sur un mec disparu qui n'est plus disparu, on l'a retrouvé, mort.

« Putain, à croire que les hommes n'ont que ça à foutre que de s'entre-tuer.

Du haut de ses 23 ans et après 4 ans de services pour le FBI, Edward avait toujours un goût amer en découvrant les côtés sombres de l'humanité.

« Je patauge grave sur cette affaire. _Se plaignit Jake._ Tu veux pas m'aider ? Peut-être que tu verras un truc que moi je n'ai pas vu.

« Bien sûr, de toute façon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire pour l'instant.

Jacob alluma l'écran plat et fit défiler les photos en même temps qu'il expliquait l'affaire à Edward.

« Marc Varner, agent immobilier bien sous tout rapport, déclaré disparu il y a trois jours, c'est sa femme, Aline Varner, qui nous a appelé en disant que son mari n'était pas rentré de la nuit, il y a cinq jours de ça. Il a été découvert hier par des chasseurs, en pleine forêt, à quelques kilomètres de la villa dont il devait en faire la visite à une certaine Mademoiselle Swan mais le dossier qu'avait fait l'agent immobilier a disparu, nous n'avons que son nom de famille et une vague description : brune, peau pâle, yeux sombres. Il y a de grande chance pour que Swan soit un faux nom parce que d'après mes recherches, aucune fille du nom de Swan, âgée d'une vingtaine d'année n'existe.

« C'est bien possible, en effet. _Approuva Edward._

« C'est là que ça commence à être bizarre, on a retrouvé le 4x4 de Varner en plein milieu du chemin mais d'après le trou que tu vois à l'avant, il serait rentré dans un arbre ou quelque-chose d'assez gros, ça me paraît impossible qu'il ait pu continuer de rouler après ça.

Jake passa les photos suivantes qui montrait le cadavre de Marc avachit contre le volant. Une traînée de sang séché sur le front, on apercevait une blessure sur son cou.

« Les airbags ne se sont pas déclenchés ? _Demanda Edward._

« J'ai pensé à ça tout de suite, moi aussi mais d'après l'expert, ils étaient défectueux comme sur la plupart de ces modèles là, la concession automobile avait rappelé les véhicules et après vérification, Varner avait rendez-vous après-demain pour régler ça.

Jake passa la photo suivante qui montrait la blessure du cou en gros plan, Edward grimaça de dégoût.

« C'est encore plus bizarre, il semble avoir reçut plusieurs coup de couteaux au même endroit mais tiens-toi bien, ça a été fait post-mortem et seulement après que son sang n'ait été vidé.

Edward écarquilla les yeux face à la révélation. Il vivait dans un monde de dingue.

« Comment c'est possible ? _Demanda-t-il._

« D'après le légiste, les coups de couteaux sont là pour camoufler la trace qu'aurait laisser la seringue de transfusion.

« Bordel de merde... y a vraiment des malades.

« Je te le fais pas dire. _Soupira Jake._

« As-tu vérifier si quelqu'un avait besoin d'une transfusion du même groupe que Varner ou d'un groupe compatible ? Peut-être que l'hôpital manque de sang et que la suspecte voulait sauver quelqu'un qui compte pour elle. Si c'est le cas, le tueur est ou a été en lien avec le médical.

« Putain, c'est une bonne idée !

Jake sauta sur son téléphone et appela le médecin légiste.

« Ici, le légiste. _Répondit-elle au bout de la ligne._

« C'est Jake, dis-moi, as-tu pris le groupe sanguin de Marc Varner ?

« Bien sûr, heureusement qu'il lui restait du sang sur le front, il est A négatif.

« Ok, merci.

Il raccrocha.

« A-, il est donc compatible avec le groupe A- et AB-.

« Ça réduit les recherches, déjà. Je pense que tu peux commencer par les patients ayant le groupe A-, ceux qui sont AB- pouvant recevoir de quatre groupes différents, ça m'étonnerait que l'hôpital manque autant.

Jacob donna les directives à ses coéquipiers et tous deux se mirent au travail.

« Tu as pensé à la possibilité d'un tueur en série ? _S'enquit Edward._

« Mais on n'est tombé que sur un meurtre dans ce genre.

« Tu as vérifié dans les autres états ?

« Euh... non, je n'y ai pas pensé. _Fit Jacob, penaud._

Le portable d'Edward sonna, le portable que James lui avait donné. Il répondit.

« Masen. _Dit-il en décrochant._

« Edward, c'est James, ça y est, je sais qui est la taupe.

Edward était nerveux mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Et qui est cet enfoiré ? _Demanda-t-il, calmement._

« Franck, ce putain d'enfoiré s'appelle Harry Clearwater.

« Je ne me souviens pas de lui. _Déclara Edward._

« Ouais, il était nouveau, il remplaçait Tom, on avait plus d'informaticien puisque Tom est mort accidentellement.

Edward savait que James l'avait fait tuer parce qu'il comptait changer de patron.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Franck ou peu importe son nom ? _Demanda Edward._

« T'inquiète, je vais régler ça, je voulais juste te prévenir de te méfier de lui au cas où il prendrait contact avec toi avant que je ne m'occupe de son cas.

« Ok, à plus tard. _Fit Edward en raccrochant._

Il se dépêcha de monter au troisième pour informer son équipe.

« J'ai du nouveau. _Affirma-t-il en entrant dans le bureau._

« On t'écoute.

« James vient de m'appeler.

« C'est peut-être un piège. _Intervint Jasper._

« Ouais, peut-être. Il affirme que la taupe c'est Franck, il s'appellerait Harry Clearwater.

« Ok, je rappelle le commissariat de Port Angeles pour savoir si ce nom leur dit quelque-chose. _Déclara Jasper._

« En parlant de ça, ça a donné quoi ? _S'enquit Edward._

« D'après eux, ils n'ont pas été visité.

« Alors c'est un piège si elle n'a été qu'ici.

« De toute façon, quelle raison aurait-elle de ne pas te dénoncer si c'était son boulot ? _Fit Jasper en masquant le micro du combiné._

« Commissariat de Port Angeles. _Répondit la standardiste._

« Bonjour, encore Jasper Withlock du FBI, passez moi le commissaire, s'il vous plaît.

« Veuillez patienter un instant.

Il patienta.

« Commissaire Hale, je vous écoute, monsieur Withlock.

« Vous serait-il possible de venir à Seattle ? _Demanda-t-il._

« J'ai du travail. _Répliqua-t-elle, froidement._

« Une vie est en danger, peut-être quelqu'un avec qui vous bossez. _Insista-t-il._

« Bon, je viens, si c'est vraiment nécessaire. Il me faudra quelques heures.

« Bien, on vous attend. _Confirma-t-il._

Edward redescendit voir l'avancée de Jacob en attendant.

« Ah, te revoilà, la piste de l'hôpital n'a rien donné mais des cas similaires ou presque dans plusieurs autres états.

« Je t'écoute. _Fit Edward._

« En Alabama, ils ont retrouvé six corps vidé de leur sang l'année dernière, six meurtres en quinze jours, pas d'entailles de couteaux mais une morsure au niveau du cou. Ils n'ont jamais retrouvés l'assassin. Dans le Minnesota, il y a eu plusieurs autres cas du même genre mais c'était il y a une quarantaine d'années, aucun suspect non plus à cette époque là et notre suspecte n'était sûrement pas née.

« On n'a pas vraiment de suspecte non plus, on ne sait pas à quoi elle ressemble exactement et aucune preuve. _Remarqua Edward._

« Tu parles d'un bordel, ça va être comme l'affaire de l'incinérateur.

Edward se renfrogna, il avait bossé sur ce tueur en série qui cramait ses victimes. Il y avait eu pas mal de cas, ils n'avait jamais trouvé de coupable. Aucun lien entre les victimes, aucune similarité non plus, du moins, pour celles qu'ils avaient réussis à identifier quand il restait des morceaux de dents non réduits en cendres. Ce fut la première affaire sur laquelle Edward avait bossé et la seule qu'il n'avait pas pu résoudre.

« Peut-être qu'il y en a deux. _Fit Edward, pensif._

« Deux tueurs en série ?

« Peut-être que celui d'il y a quarante ans a donné les rênes à un successeur.

« Et cette fille ou un autre serait son successeur ?

« C'est plausible mais je ne dis pas que c'est ça.

« Au moins, on en a plus que ce matin. _Souffla Jacob._

« Ouais... bon, je remonte, tu me tiens au courant ?

« Okey, pas de soucis.

Le commissaire Rosalie Hale frappa à la porte du bureau de l'équipe d'Emmett. Il lui indiqua d'entrer d'un signe de la main. Rosalie avait une chevelure blonde digne des publicités pour shampoing, elle portait une jupe de tailleur grise qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et une chemise bleu ciel qui mettait ses yeux bleus en valeur.

« Emmett. _Se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main._

« Rosalie. _Fit-elle en retour en plaçant sa main dans la sienne._

« Edward et Jasper qui vous a téléphoné.

« Bien, pourquoi j'ai dû faire autant de route ? _Demanda-t-elle d'emblée._

« Connaissez-vous Harry Clearwater ? Est-ce qu'il travaille pour vous ?

Rosalie semblait perdue.

« Effectivement, il est en mission d'infiltration, est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque-chose ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle._

« Pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder. Nous ne pouvions pas vous le dire par téléphone, ça aurait été trop dangereux mais sa couverture a sauté.

Rosalie parut horrifiée.

« Vous en êtes certain ?

« Nous avons un agent infiltré, nous aussi, Turner l'a appelé pour lui annoncer qui était la taupe. Nos bureaux ont été visités, il est possible que les vôtres aussi.

« Mais votre agent ?

« On ne le renverra pas là-bas, si votre agent a été dénoncé, le notre aussi. Peut-être qu'il fait comme s'il ne savait pas pour s'en prendre à lui au prochain rendez-vous.

« C'est probable, effectivement. Merci pour l'info, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, on va le coincer ce fumier.

« Si je peux me permettre, nous sommes déjà dessus.

Rosalie lui lança un regard glacial.

« C'est mon agent. _Lui fit-elle remarqué_.

« Je sais et croyez-moi, je sais ce que vous éprouvez mais nous nous occupons de ça. Laissez-nous faire, ok ?

Rosalie s'en alla, plus furieuse que jamais.

Edward finit par quitter son lieu de travail sur les coups de 19h. Il se rendit directement chez sa sœur, Alice qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment à cause de sa mission.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle lui sauta au cou. Alice était beaucoup plus petite que lui, elle avait teint ses cheveux châtains foncés en noir qu'elle avait récemment coupés en dessous des oreilles, les pointes partaient dans tous les sens.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu ne viens pas me voir. _S'écria-t-elle en le lâchant._

« J'adore ta nouvelle coupe.

« Joli changement de sujet. _Répliqua-t-elle._ Mais merci.

Alice avait deux ans de plus qu'Edward et travaillait à domicile, ce qui était mieux pour elle. Elle avait toujours été perçut comme quelqu'un de spécial mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Elle avait souvent le regard ailleurs, concentrée sur une chose qu'elle semblait être la seule à voir. Elle avait su assez tôt qu'elle ne devait pas partager ce qu'elle voyait à d'autre sous peine d'être prise pour une folle.

« Tu recommences. _Fit Edward alors qu'Alice avait le regard perdu vers le plafond._

Elle avait vu une silhouette féminine debout sur le toit d'un immeuble, l'image était trop sombre pour qu'elle ne distingue plus de détails.

Elle pivota légèrement la tête pour regarder Edward dans les yeux.

« Désolée. _Fit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse._ As-tu fais de nouvelles rencontre ces derniers temps ?

« Pas vraiment. _Répondit-il._

« Oh, allez, tu as bien dû rencontrer une fille, non ?

« Je n'ai pas de petite-amie, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

« Je ne parlais pas forcément de petite-amie. Comment se passe le boulot ?

« Ce n'est pas terrible.

« À cause d'une fille ?

« Alice. _La réprimanda-t-il._

« Tu veux boire une bière ? _Demanda-t-elle._

« Ouais, je veux bien.

Elle sortit deux bières du frigo et lui en tendit une. Ils discutèrent longtemps à propos du travail d'Alice, Edward ne pouvant pas raconter le sien.

Ooo

Bella va avoir chaud aux fesses, non ?

On la retrouve d'ailleurs dans le prochain chapitre. :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Bella détestait le soleil, pas parce qu'il était nocif pour la peau mais parce qu'elle était un vampire et de ce fait, sa peau étincelait sous ses rayons directs.

Ça faisait donc deux jours que Bella était recluse dans son appartement, ne sortant que la nuit. Elle vivait dans un grand appartement qui prenait tout le dernier étage de son immeuble même si elle n'occupait pas la moitié des pièces. Elle était donc à l'abri de tous regards indiscrets puisque les immeubles qui entouraient le sien étaient beaucoup moins haut.

Son portable vibra, ''J.'' s'affichait sur l'écran.

« Je te manque déjà ? _Railla-t-elle en décrochant._

« Ne rêve pas trop. _Répondit James._ J'ai besoin de tes services.

« Dis toujours.

« Un cargot doit me livrer cet après-midi, ce sont des nouveaux alors il faudrait s'assurer qu'ils me livrent bien tout, tu vois ?

« Je suis prise, cet aprem.

« Ouais. _Soupira-t-il._ J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas moyen que tu changes tes plans ?

« Tu sais bien que non.

« Ok, ma belle, à plus tard.

Bella reposa son portable sur le bar en bois massif, elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers sa fenêtre, aucun nuage en vue.

« Génial. _Grommela-t-elle._

Elle alluma la télé, histoire de se distraire. Elle zappait pratiquement toutes les dix minutes.

« Les humains sont vraiment les rois pour se raconter des histoires. _Marmonna-t-elle._

Elle finit par tomber sur un documentaire animalier, les caméras suivaient la vie d'une ourse et ses deux petits. Un coyote les guettait de loin et finit par se rapprocher. Il voulait s'en prendre à l'un des oursons qui jouait un peu plus loin mais la mère le vit et se dirigea férocement vers l'importun.

« Ouais ! _L'encouragea Bella._ Botte-lui le cul à ce bâtard !

Le coyote effrayé finit par s'enfuir en vitesse.

« Poule mouillée !

La nuit tombait et Bella fut de meilleure humeur, elle allait pouvoir sortir. Elle enfilait ses tennis noires quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise d'y voir Alec.

Alec Volturi était un vampire plus ancien mais avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux bruns lui retombaient sur les tempes, une coupe qui lui donnait un petit air rebelle et comme tous les vampires, il avait les yeux noirs avec des reflets rouges. Si Bella devait le décrire en un mot, elle aurait prononcé le mot ''sadique'' sans aucune hésitation. Si Bella considérait les humains comme ses jouets, Alec, lui, les voyait comme de la vulgaire nourriture qu'il se plaisait à torturer.

« Mission ou loisir ? _Lui demanda-t-elle._

« Loisir. _Répondit-il amusé._

« Tant mieux. _Souffla-t-elle avec soulagement._ C'est pas que servir les rois me gave mais je viens de passer deux jours cloîtrée dans cet appart.

« Ne me fais pas croire que les servir te remplit de joie. _Railla-t-il._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Bien qu'elle n'était pas dans la garde des Volturi, il lui arrivait parfois de devoir effectuer des missions pour les rois.

« Tu es à la tête de leur armée personnelle, évidemment que je te fais croire ça.

Il rit alors que Bella fermait la porte à clé, elle appuya ensuite sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

« Oh non, ces machines sont tellement lentes. _Se plaignit-il._

« On est au 20e étage, Alec, si tu veux passer pour quelqu'un de normal, tu utilises l'ascenseur.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de normal.

« J'te l'fais pas dire.

« Parfois, je crois que tu oublies que je suis à la tête de toute une armée de vampires.

« Et toi, tu oublies que je pourrais monter ton armée contre toi et ils penseront tous que ça viendrait d'eux.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux vampires y entrèrent.

« De tous les pouvoirs, le tiens est le plus cool. _Déclara-t-il._

« C'est clair. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, vous avec vos pauvres petits pouvoirs.

« Tu ne disais pas ça quand j'ai utilisé le mien sur toi.

« Je voulais pas te vexer. _Se moqua-t-elle._

« Avoue, tu l'as déjà utilisé sur Aro ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

« Évidemment, tu crois vraiment que je serais aussi libre si je ne l'avais pas fait ? Je ne voulais pas entrer dans sa garde. T'avoir comme chef... quelle horreur.

Alec rit face aux propos de Bella.

Il l'avait connu quand Eléazar l'avait ramenée en Italie, il y a dix-sept ans. Elle venait juste d'être transformée et ne contrôlait pas vraiment son don si bien que ses propres pensées s'insinuaient dans tous ceux qui la regardaient dans les yeux et chacun pensait que les pensées qui n'appartenait qu'à Bella leur appartenait à eux. Ça avait été une catastrophe quand il se rendit compte qu'un humain croyait dur comme fer être devenu un monstre assoiffé de sang. Il avait fallut quelques jours à Bella pour maîtriser totalement son don. Aro avait tout de suite été intéressé par la jeune vampire et lui avait proposé une place dans sa garde. Elle avait demandé du temps pour réfléchir et avait beaucoup parlé avec Alec, qui en plus d'être un membre du clan Volturi, était le chef de la garde. Il lui racontait son expérience de vampire vieux de 300 ans et lui avait conseillé d'accepté car Aro pouvait la contraindre à intégrer son armée grâce à Chelsea qui avait le pouvoir de lier ou diviser les membres d'un clan.

Bella avait donc manipuler les pensées d'Aro pour qu'il pense de lui même qu'il serait mieux qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de leur garde. Il fallait juste qu'elle évite de le toucher parce qu'Aro, ayant le pouvoir de fouiller dans le moindre souvenir rien qu'en touchant la peau d'une personne, aurait su qu'il avait été manipulé.

« Une soirée en boite, ça te dit ? _S'enquit Bella alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur le rez-de-chaussée._

« J'ai hâte de te voir danser. _Approuva-t-il._

Ils entrèrent facilement au Sixties, la salle était surchargée de monde, la musique perçait les tympans et la lumière noire faisait ressortir tout ce qui était blanc, y compris la peau des deux vampires qui leur donnait un aspect lumineux.

« On ne va jamais nous prendre au sérieux. _Se plaignit Alec en regardant ses mains._

« Peut-être qu'on aurait dû mettre du fond de teint. _Hasarda Bella._

« J'espère que tu plaisantes.

« Tu serais mignonne. _Railla-t-elle._

Alec grogna de sorte qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

Ils s'installèrent au bar tout en balayant la piste de danse du regard.

« À quoi on joue, cette fois ? _S'enquit Alec._

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je crois que nous avons fait le tour, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir à un nouveau jeu.

« Je suis déçu, moi qui pensait que tu allais égayer ma nuit. _Fit-il, faussement peiné._ Mais je connais un autre moyen tout aussi intéressant.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais. _Asséna Bella._

Alec haussa les épaules.

« J'ai toute l'éternité pour te faire changer d'avis.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha de lui d'une démarche séductrice.

« Tu pourras m'avoir la veille et seulement la veille de ma mort. _Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille._

Elle se recula et ajouta plus fort :

« En attendant, tu peux crever.

« S'il n'y a que ça, je peux te tuer demain. _Répondit-il, un sourcil arqué._

Bella lui donna un coup à l'épaule.

« Tu t'ennuierais sans moi.

« Pas faux. _Concéda-t-il. _Mais ça vaut le coup.

« Un action-vérité, ça te branche ? _Proposa-t-elle._

« Pourquoi pas, ce sera amusant.

« Tu commences. _Décida-t-elle._ Tu dois raconter à ta victime ta plus grosse honte sexuelle et tu dois t'en nourrir sans utiliser tes mains.

« Tu es cruelle avec moi. _Geignit-il._

Bella lui sourit moqueuse mais Alec était déjà en train de choisir sa prochaine victime. Son choix s'arrêta sur une brune dont les vêtements ne couvraient que le strict minimum de son corps.

Elle dansait avec ses amies tout aussi peu vêtue au milieu de la piste de danse.

« Fais-la partir. _Dit-il à Bella en lui indiquant la demoiselle._

Bella descendit de son tabouret, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

« Salut. _Cria-t-elle à l'humaine pour qu'elle l'entende._ Tu te souviens de moi ?

Les amies de sa proie regardèrent l'échange alors que la brune fronçait les sourcils en se demandant si elles se connaissaient vraiment. Lorsqu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle ne la connaissait pas, son regard fut bloqué dans ceux de Bella et elle se souvint qu'elles s'étaient croisées à la dernière soirée qu'elle avait passée chez le cousin d'une de ses amies. Elles avaient passé la moitié de la soirée à discuter et blaguer sur les mecs et leurs techniques ridicules de dragues.

« Mais bien sûr, Bella, je me souviens ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

Insinuer les pensées qu'elle voulait était si pratique. La soirée chez le cousin de l'amie avait effectivement existé mais Bella n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Elle avait juste à insuffler à la brunette qu'elles avaient passer du temps à discuter et blaguer à la dernière soirée pour qu'elle associe ces fausses pensées à la dernière soirée où elle s'était rendue.

« Ça te dit de changer de fête ? _Proposa Bella._

La brune hésitait en regardant ses amies.

« Il y aura des beaux mâles. _Ajouta-t-elle._

Elle finit par accepter et saluer ses amies. Bella la suivit jusqu'au vestiaire où l'hôtesse d'accueil lui rendit sa veste. Une fois à l'extérieur, Bella la dirigea vers une ruelle déserte où Alec les avait rejoint.

« Je te présente Alec. _Le présenta-t-elle._

Elle lui chuchota qu'il était célibataire.

« Je vous laisse discuter, j'ai un coup de fil à passer, je reviens. _S'excusa Bella._

Elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres en sortant son téléphone. Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire semblant d'être au téléphone, la brunette étant littéralement scotchée sur le visage d'Alec.

« Est-ce que ce corps de rêve a un nom ? _La dragua-t-il._

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

« Cindy. _Gloussa brunette._

« Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, Cindy, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre... et bien s'amuser, tous les deux.

« Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. _Confirma-t-elle._

« Ouais, vois-tu, j'ai un aveu à te faire. C'est assez délicat mais ça s'est passé il y a si longtemps que j'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie. J'avais une copine au lycée, enfin, c'était plutôt un passe-temps, en fait. Elle m'avait invité chez elle et comme elle n'avait qu'un lit simple, on a été dans la chambre de ses parents. Une chose en entraînant une autre, on s'est retrouvé à coucher ensemble sur ce lit et son père est entré et nous a découvert dans une position plutôt compromettante et assez gênante. Comme pour en rajouter, il m'avait foutu à la porte sans me rendre mes vêtements.

« C'est toujours les souvenirs qu'on veut oublier qu'on retient. _Soupira-t-il._

Cindy ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui racontait ça, c'était pas le genre de truc qu'on disait lors d'une nouvelle rencontre. Alec s'approcha, elle se recula mais fut bloquée par le mur. Un mélange de peur et de désir la submergeait.

Alec posa ses mains sur le mur, de part et d'autre de sa tête. Parce qu'Alec était Alec, il utilisa son don sur Cindy, lui coupant tous les sens sauf celui du toucher. Ainsi couper de ses quatre autres sens, elle ressentira la douleur de façon amplifiée, Alec la mordit, elle hurla et se débattit quelques secondes avant de renoncer. Le corps de brunette tomba au sol et Alec dut suivre le mouvement, ne pouvant la retenir avec les mains. Quand il eut fini, il se releva.

« Défi relevé avec succès. _Déclara Bella._ C'était très divertissant.

« Laisse-moi le temps de me débarrasser de ça et je promets de ne pas te ménager.

Bella l'attendait devant la sortie de la boite de nuit, il fut de retour assez rapidement.

« Bien. _Réfléchit-il._ Il me faut quelque-chose d'aussi humiliant sinon plus...

Bella lui fit un sourire, comme pour le défier. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour trouver les deux défis et en plus, il pourrait en profiter.

« Tu vas devoir inventer une peur absolument ridicule que tu aurais.

« Dans action-vérité, il y a vérité. _Contra Bella._

« Tu trouveras cette peur ridicule, elle est là, la vérité. _Argumenta-t-il._

« Si tu veux. _Céda-t-elle._ Et pour l'action ?

« Tu devras te nourrir en sous-vêtement.

Elle le fusilla du regard, il lui fit un sourire fier.

« Mais tu peux tout aussi bien déclaré forfait. _Ajouta-t-il._ Mais n'oublie pas ce que ça implique.

Elle le savait, c'était elle qui avait inventé cette règle, le perdant, s'il y en avait un, devait faire ce que voulait l'autre. Et elle n'avait pas à chercher bien loin pour savoir ce qu'Alec lui demanderait. Ce n'était pas comme si ça la dérangeait plus que ça de se déshabiller devant deux hommes mais elle était trop arrogante pour vouloir qu'Alec en profite.

« Je ne perds jamais. _Claqua Bella._

Elle choisit sa victime parmi l'un des mecs qui sortait de la boite. Elle l'aborda sans hésitation.

« Salut. _Minauda-t-elle._

« Salut. Moi, c'est Alex. _Se présenta-t-il._ Et toi ?

C'était forcément fait exprès, une sorte de karma maléfique.

« Bella. _Fit-elle à son tour._

Les amis d'Alex s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin tout en regardant l'échange.

« On pourrait aller boire un verre, discuter ou faire d'autres trucs. _Lui proposa-t-elle._

« Bien sûr. _Il se tourna vers ses amis. _À demain, les gars.

Ses amis le saluèrent et le laissèrent entre de bonnes mains. Bella enroula son bras autour de celui d'Alex et le mena dans la même ruelle que tout à l'heure où se trouvait déjà Alec.

« Oh, je ne pensais pas que je te croiserais ici. _Mentit-elle à l'intention d'Alec._ Alec, je te présente Alex. Alex, Alec.

Alex se demandait si cette rencontre était vraiment dû au hasard, quelles étaient les chances pour que la fille qui l'accoste croise l'un de ses amis dans une ruelle peu fréquentée.

« J'ai un coup de fil à passer, bonne soirée. _Fit Alec en reprenant l'excuse de Bella._

Il s'éloigna et Bella attira toute l'attention d'Alex.

« Avant d'aller plus loin, il faut que je t'avoues un truc. _Commença Bella, semblant indécise._

« Je t'écoutes.

« Je suis atteinte d'une phobie vraiment handicapante. Tu n'imagines pas comme ma vie est invivable. J'ai peur des crabes à qui il manque une pince.

« Tu te fous de moi ?

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de me foutre de toi ? _Geignit-elle._ À chaque fois que je passe dans une rue, j'ai peur qu'un crabe à une pince me suive. L'autre jour, je faisais les courses et au rayon poisson, j'ai vu un crabe et j'ai hurlé... mais en fait, il avait ses deux pinces, j'avais pas vu.

« C'est étrange. _Fit-il._

Alec se retenait d'éclater de rire pour ne pas attirer l'attention du jeune garçon mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

« Je sais, tu vas me trouver bizarre, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas passer la soirée avec moi.

Les yeux d'Alex voyageait sur le corps parfait de Bella. Un jean taille basse, un ventre musclé, des seins parfaits derrière le débardeur.

« Je te protégerai des crabes à une pince, s'il le faut. _La rassura-t-il._

Bella lui sourit et retira sa veste en jean qu'elle jeta au sol.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

« Non, c'est bon.

Elle retira son débardeur. La surprise passée, Alex avait le regard cloué sur sa poitrine cachée par un simple soutien-gorge noir. Elle déboutonna son jean sous le regard avide d'Alex et celui d'Alec à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

Elle baissa son jean jusqu'à ses chevilles, retira ses tennis et le jean ensuite.

Elle se redressa rapidement, donnant un effet à ses cheveux qui revinrent à leur position initiale. Elle pouvait voir qu'Alex appréciait la vue et se dit qu'Alec ne devait pas être déçu, non plus.

Alex pensa durant deux secondes que ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas profiter de ce qu'elle lui offrait.

Elle le plaqua contre le mur, l'embrassa, parce qu'il n'était pas mal, pour un humain – Alec grimaça. Il plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de Bella, se rendant compte qu'elle était gelée, il lui frictionna le dos. Elle descendit le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou en lui faisant plusieurs petits baisers et quand elle arriva au bon endroit, n'y tenant plus, elle le mordit. Alex émit un léger râle au moment de la morsure, ensuite la douleur était telle qu'il ne pouvait ni bouger ni crier.

Une fois le corps vidé, elle le laissa tomber au sol, essuya une goutte de sang qui avait couler de sa lèvre avant de faire glisser son pouce entre ses lèvres. Elle entendit Alec grogner ce qui lui rappela qu'elle était toujours pratiquement nue.

Elle se rhabilla rapidement trouvant qu'Alec avait assez profité du spectacle. Elle prit le corps de sa victime et grimpa le long de l'immeuble pour s'en débarrasser sur le toit. Elle craqua une allumette, la balança sur le corps et attendit que les flammes fassent leur œuvre.

« J'ai toujours préféré les strings. _Avoua Alec qui était apparut derrière son dos._ Mais les shortys sont carrément sexy sur toi.

« J'espère que tu t'es bien rincé l'œil parce qu'il ne se passera pas moins d'un millier d'années avant que tu en ais à nouveau l'occasion.

« C'est une promesse ? _S'enquit-il._

« Crève. _Cracha-t-elle._

Ooo

Ils ont une drôle de version d'action-vérité, non ?

Un petit chapitre pour vous présenter le 3e personnage important de l'histoire... Je viens de me rendre compte que chaque chapitre présente les personnages (par ordre d'importance, en plus)

Alors, alors ?

Si vous voulez voir la tête d'Alec :

Alexise me skyrock com

ou

Alex Iseme sur Facebook.

Si vous n'avez pas envie d'aller voir, sachez que j'ai pris l'acteur qui joue Damon dans Vampire diaries (**L'acteur d'Alec est trop jeune pour celui de mes histoires, je l'aime bien plus vieux**)

J'ai pas mal d'avance, j'ai juste à relire les chapitres, ce que je fais juste avant de poster et finir l'écriture des derniers chapitres, alors je peux faire comme mes précédentes histoires et poster un peu comme je veux... si toutefois vous me laissez quelques reviews ^^.

Vos avis / questions sont les bienvenues, évidemment.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Un lourd silence pesait dans le bureau d'Emmett. Il venait de recevoir l'appel du commissaire Hale, elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils avaient retrouvés le corps de son agent, Harry Clearwater, dans l'habitacle de sa voiture, elle-même au fond d'un lac.

Bien sûr, ils ne connaissaient pas cet homme, mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, mais ça aurait pu être Edward. Ils n'étaient pas soulagés que ce soit Harry plutôt qu'Edward, ils auraient préférés avoir pu sauver les deux mais leur métier comportait son lot de risques.

Edward n'était pas sûr d'avoir été dénoncé, il avait cette faculté à cerner les gens et il était sûr qu'il aurait déjà subit quelques représailles si James avait été mis au courant. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu mais elle avait essayé d'ouvrir son dossier et seulement le sien alors ça restait un mystère pour lui. Si elle l'avait dénoncé, James aurait essayé de le piéger mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait... pourquoi ?

« Pour l'instant, tu restes au chaud, on va faire croire que tu as été arrêté. _Dit Emmett à l'attention d'Edward._

Celui-ci hocha la tête, même s'il n'aimait pas rester en retrait, il n'avait pas le choix et ça lui faisait une sorte de vacances.

Plutôt que rester à ne rien faire, Edward consulta les dossiers de l'affaire Varner. Jacob ne lui en voudrait pas puisqu'il avait sollicité son aide quelques jours plus tôt.

Il consulta d'abord le dossier de l'affaire d'il y a quarante ans puis celle d'Alabama. Les mêmes types de morsures sur le cou des victimes, dans ces deux affaires. Il repensa à la brune qui avait mordu Kyle au poignet.

Il y avait pensé plusieurs fois, ces derniers jours, pour chercher à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait fini par se dire que cette fille se dopait et qu'elle avait dû verser un produit sur ses dents, un produit inoffensif quand on l'avalait mais qui faisait un mal de chien une fois qu'il était en contact avec du sang.

Il en avait parlé avec le médecin légiste, Jessica Stanley, elle ne connaissait pas cette substance mais lui avait promis de chercher un produit qui réagissait au contact du sang ou à l'un de ses constituants.

Les morsures, l'absence de sang, ça lui faisait penser aux films sur les vampires. Bien évidemment, le tueur que Jacob recherchait n'était pas un vampire, ça n'existait pas. Peut-être que c'était un allumé qui se prenait pour un vampire.

Il chercha sur internet si un tel trouble existait, il découvrit qu'en effet, le vampirisme clinique était un comportement rare qui consistait en l'ingestion de sang d'autrui ou du sien (auto-vampirisme). Il mit une annotation sur sa découverte dans le dossier, à l'intention de Jacob mais cela n'expliquait pas comment, d'une simple morsure, le tueur pouvait absorber tout le sang d'un corps humain.

L'affaire Varner n'avait en lien avec les deux autres que l'absence de sang, toutefois, il pouvait supposer que les entailles pouvaient cacher une morsure et non un orifice de seringue.

Il cliqua sur le dossier appelé ''Swan'' et tomba sur plusieurs sous-dossiers appelés Swan suivit de la ville où habitait le ou les Swan en question.

Il ouvrit chaque dossier où se trouvait une liste de nom, plus ou moins longue selon les villes. Il parcourait les noms sans vraiment y faire attention : John, Alicia, Joël, Kalvin... Il se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça mais comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il continua.

le dossier ''Swan El paso'' ne contenait qu'un Samuel.

Le dossier ''Swan Forks'' contenait trois noms : Charlie, Renée et Isabella.

Isabella, ce nom lui rappela que James avait appelé l'étrange demoiselle Bella. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses pensées en place, il était vraiment obsédé par cette fille.

Son téléphone de bureau sonna alors qu'il en était à ''Swan Indianapolis'', il décrocha.

« Cullen. _Fit-il._

« C'est Jake, je viens de regarder à nouveau les dossiers et il y a une petite alerte qui dit que tu les consultes également, j'ai vu ton petit mot, ça existe vraiment ce truc ?

« D'après le site, ouais. Peut-être que tu devrais te renseigner auprès des hôpitaux psychiatriques pour voir s'ils ont eu un patient qui souffrait de ça.

« Ouais, c'est ce que j'allais faire... après m'être assuré que tu ne te fichais pas de moi. _Plaisanta Jacob._

« Je t'appelles si j'ai une autre illumination.

« N'hésite pas, à plus.

Il raccrocha et jeta un œil à la nouvelle liste de noms ''Swan machin''. Il soupira alors que Bella lui revenait en tête, il fallait vraiment qu'il en apprenne plus sur elle et pour ça, il fallait qu'il entre en contact avec Eric, le seul, à part James, qui pourrait lui en parler.

« Je reviens. _Lança Edward aux deux autres._

« Edward, tu es censé ne pas te promener en ville. _Grogna Emmett._

« Je sais mais il faut vraiment que je vois Eric, c'est à propos de cette fille qui est entré ici.

« Sois prudent. _Accorda Emmett._

Edward prit l'un des portables à disposition des agents, ces portables n'ayant jamais été utilisés et souscrits sous de faux noms, il était sûr qu'ils n'étaient ni sur écoute ni tracé. Il avait ensuite appelé Eric et lui avait demandé de venir seul au port habituel, une affaire urgente qui craignait un max comme excuse.

Eric le rejoignit, seul comme demandé.

« Putain Edward, t'étais passé où ? James est furax, ton portable est coupé.

« Je sais, les flics l'ont, ils m'ont arrêté. Putain ! Je suis dans la merde.

« T'avais raison, ça craint. _Lança Eric._

« Écoutes, ils m'ont arrêté, ils m'ont interrogé pendant des heures sur James et ses affaires, je n'ai absolument rien dit évidemment et ils m'ont relâché.

« C'est qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé contre toi. _Se rassura Eric._

« Je suis pas tout à fait d'accord, je pense qu'ils m'ont relâchés dans l'intention de me suivre.

« Merde, tu crois que...

« Non, j'ai pris mes précautions, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai préféré ne pas joindre James directement parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Tu pourras l'informer ?

Eric acquiesça.

« Avant de partir, la fille que James a fait venir pour Kyle...

« Bella ? T'as craqué pour elle ? _Se moqua-il gentiment._

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle prend ? _Demanda Edward, ignorant la pique d'Eric. _Tu sais, pour sa force et tout ?

Eric rit.

« Je ne sais pas mais ça doit être sacrément puissant.

« Tu ne sais rien sur elle ? Son nom ? Le truc qu'elle prend m'intéresse.

« Je sais juste que c'est Bella et qu'elle s'occupe de trucs pour James comme faire parler les gens trop timides, tu vois ? Elle est sexy mais elle me fait flipper. Ce qu'elle prend doit avoir un lien avec le casse-croûte que lui promet James à chaque fois, à mon avis c'est un code pour la drogue qu'il lui refile parce qu'il ne lui donne que du fric à la fin.

« Ok, en gros y a que James qui puisse me refiler la même chose ? Ça doit être tripant d'avoir autant de force.

« C'est clair. Je demanderai à James. Moi ce que je trouverais tripant, c'est de la voir achever ces mecs.

« Tu ne l'as jamais vu faire ?

« Non et c'est James qui se débarrasse des cadavres quand elle a fini.

« Ok, file, je ne voudrais pas que les flics te tombent dessus.

« Ouais t'as raison.

Eric s'en alla et Edward était toujours dans le flou en ce qui concernait Bella.

Il revint au FBI en faisant un long détour et en s'assurant qu'aucun homme de James ne le suivait, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

« T'as appris des choses avec cet abruti ? _Demanda Emmett._

« Elle est sexy et flippante. _Soupira Edward._

« Au moins, t'as essayé.

« Elle a tué à la solde de James, sans doute pour d'autres, et j'ai qu'un putain de surnom.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas plus précisément de son visage ? _S'enquit Emmett._ Si tu pouvais te le rappeler, on pourrait en faire un portrait robot.

« Brune, yeux sombres, peau pâle. _Cita Edward._ C'est tout ce que j'ai, je n'arrive pas à voir son visage dans ma tête. Maigre, ronde, des yeux globuleux, plissés, une petite bouche fine ou une bouche charnue. Impossible de me rappeler les détails.

« Ça finira par te revenir. _Le rassura Emmett._

« J'en doute. Je ne suis même pas sûr de la couleur de ses yeux. Je sais qu'ils étaient sombres, ce qui laisse peu d'option : bruns ou noirs.

« Ça arrive de ne pas se souvenir d'un visage qu'on n'a pas tellement vu.

Edward fulminait contre sa mémoire défaillante, il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir reluqué plus que nécessaire, il se souvient l'avoir trouvé sexy... et flippante, ensuite.

Il décida qu'il passerait le reste de son temps à la trouver. S'il fallait, il visionnerait toutes les photos des Isabella, Isabelle, Annabelle et autres prénoms pouvant donner Bella comme surnom. Il se dit que Bella pouvait tout aussi bien provenir du fait qu'elle soit belle.

Et puisqu'il fallait bien commencer par quelque-chose, il décida d'aller voir la fiche de cette Isabella Swan puisqu'il l'avait déjà à disposition.

Il rouvrit le dossier Varner puis le dossier Swan à l'intérieur. Il ne se souvenait plus dans quelle ville se trouvait cette Isabella. Il savait juste que c'était vers le milieu de ce qu'il avait déjà ouvert. Il ouvrit donc les dossiers des villes en D puis en E et finit par trouver Isabella dans le dossier ''Swan Forks''.

Il cliqua sur son nom et sa fiche s'ouvrit en plein écran. La photo présentait une brune aux cheveux longs, ondulés, des yeux marrons et une peau blanche, un peu rosie au niveau des joues.

« Bella. _Murmura-t-il._

Il l'avait trouvée, comme ça, du premier coup. Elle était moins belle qu'il ne le pensait mais elle le restait quand même. Elle ne souriait pas et son regard affichait comme une grande détresse. Du moins, c'était ce que ressentait Edward et son étrange capacité à cerner les gens.

« Je l'ai trouvée ! _Clama-t-il._ Bella, qui est en fait Isabella Swan, fille de Charlie et Renée Swan.

Emmett se leva et se dirigea vers Edward, quand il voulut lire la dernière adresse connue de la jeune fille, il vit autre chose à la place.

« Tu t'es trompé, Edward.

« Impossible. _Fit celui-ci qui n'avait cessé de regarder la photo._

« Elle est morte depuis presque 20 ans.

Edward baissa les yeux et lut : ''Décédée le 19 novembre 1996''. Il ferma les fenêtres de son ordinateur, se tassa sur son fauteuil, d'un air maussade. Emmett lui frappa l'épaule d'un air compatissant. Ce n'était pas vraiment d'avoir cru la trouver alors que non qui le rendait si déprimé mais la date qu'il venait de lire.

Son père, Carlisle Cullen est mort tué par des barbares, le 19 novembre 1996. ça fera 17 ans dans exactement trois jours. Edward n'avait que 6 ans, il gardait peu de souvenirs de son père car celui-ci n'était pratiquement jamais là mais le peu de ses souvenirs lui rappelait un père qui aimait sa femme plus que tout et qui chérissait ses enfants.

Son téléphone sonna, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Cullen.

« C'est Jessica, tu sais à propos de ce que tu m'as demandé ?

« Ouais, alors, ce produit ?

« Je n'ai rien trouvé, soit c'est trop nouveau soit ça n'existe pas.

« Mouais, merci Jess.

« Je t'en prie, dis-moi, ça te dirait une sortie entre collègues ce soir ? On organise ça pour l'anniversaire de Mike.

« Je ne sais absolument pas qui c'est. Faudra apporter un cadeau ?

« Non, on fait comme d'habitude, ceux qui viennent participent au prix du cadeau. Angie l'a acheté, je te dirais ce que tu lui devras quand j'aurais le nombre exact. Alors, tu viens ?

« Ouais, ça me changera les idées. Essaye de prévenir plus vite, la prochaine fois.

« Désolée, c'est qu'on l'a su que ce matin que c'était son anniversaire. À ce soir.

Il était persuadé de l'avoir entendu crier de joie juste avant de raccrocher mais ça faisait un moment que Jessica avait un faible pour lui. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, d'ailleurs. Jessica était une fille sympa, il l'aimait bien mais il n'était pas attiré par elle. Il espérait sincèrement que Lauren, la secrétaire du grand patron, ne serait pas là, parce que s'il existait un concours de la fille la plus insupportable, elle gagnerait haut la main.

On toqua à la porte et Jacob entra.

« Salut. _S'exclama-t-il._ On fait une soirée pour l'anniversaire de Mike, ça vous dit de venir ou pas ?

« Mike ? Demanda Jasper. C'est l'agent posté à l'accueil ?

« Non, c'est mon coéquipier. _Répondit Jacob._

« Ah le petit nouveau, là, celui qui est un peu...

« Ouais, c'est lui. _Confirma Jacob._ Pitié, me laissez pas seul.

« J'ai déjà dit oui. _Le rassura Edward._ Mais si j'avais su que c'était ton coéquipier et que donc tu serais là...

« Enfoiré ! _Lui lança Jake en rigolant._

« Moi je ne viens pas, désolé Jake mais je supporte pas ce type. _Fit Jasper._

« Je ne pourrais pas, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. _Refusa Emmett._

« Elle est belle ? _Le charria Edward._

« Canon !

« Amuse-toi bien alors. _Lui lança Jacob avant de quitter le bureau pour se rendre dans un autre._

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ce pauvre Mike ? _Demanda Edward._

« Je ne sais pas, je le trouve lourd. L'autre jour, je l'ai entendu raconter à ses collègues ses folles nuits de sexe avec la fille la plus canon de la Terre et hier, je l'ai aperçu embrasser une fille qui était loin de correspondre à la description. Je ne veux pas juger mais soit c'est un gros mytho soit il trompe sa bimbo avec une fille banale.

« Peut-être que la fille banale est plus douée au pieu. _Lança Emmett._

« J'en saurais peut-être plus ce soir. _Affirma Edward._

Ooo

Vous croyez que les oreilles de Bella ont sifflé ? En tout cas, il n'abandonne pas. Le prochain chapitre suivra encore Edward et peut-être qu'il approchera un peu plus de la mystérieuse Bella...

Il était pas très loin, hein ? Ahh ce ne sera pas si simple... il ne croit pas une seconde à l'existence des vampires.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Il était 22h passées quand Edward retrouva tout le monde à l'endroit convenu, devant le Red Sky.

« J'ai cru que tu nous avais lâchement abandonné. _Plaisanta Jacob._

« J'ai juste eu du mal à trouver. Qui aurait cru qu'un bar pouvait se maintenir ici ? C'est loin de tout.

« C'est une amie qui m'a fait découvrir l'endroit. _Expliqua Angéla._ J'ai trouvé que c'était sympa.

Angéla toqua à la porte et un videur leur ouvrit. Il se décala pour laisser le groupe entrer. L'intérieur était assez spacieux, sur les tons noirs et rouges. Sur leur gauche, se trouvait le bar, le dessus était noir mais tout le reste était rouge, inversement pour les tabourets qui se trouvaient tout du long. Les tables étaient noires, les canapés rouges.

Les tables rondes étaient entourées de deux petits canapés en arc-de-cercle, les tables rectangulaires étaient entourées de deux canapés droits.

Les murs étaient rouges sauf celui qui était derrière le bar, celui-ci était noir et dans sa partie supérieur, il y avait des nuages rouges dessinés en transparence.

La salle était immense et bien qu'il y avait du monde, quelques tables étaient libres. Ils prirent place au fond de la salle, autour d'une des tables rectangulaires, pouvant accueillir plus de monde.

Edward se retrouva pris en sandwich entre Jessica et Lauren qui s'envoyaient des regards haineux. Jake qui était assis face à Lauren lança un sourire moqueur à Edward qui lui jeta un regard noir en retour. Ben, un mec qu'Edward ne connaissait pas s'était installé de l'autre côté de Lauren, Angéla était devant ce type. Mike, lui, s'était installé en face d'Edward et donc à la droite de Jacob.

Edward put voir une double porte menant à une autre salle. La porte était noire et se confondait au mur noir, un V rouge sur la première porte et un O de la même couleur sur l'autre, un videur se trouvait à côté.

Mike jeta un œil vers l'endroit que fixait Edward.

« VO, vous croyez que ça veut dire version originale ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'y ai ma place, je suis Mike Newton, une version originale.

Edward lança un regard compatissant à Jacob qui devait le supporter au quotidien. Le serveur apparut et prit les commandes.

« On devrait faire ce genre de soirées plus souvent. _Lança Mike._

De nouveaux clients arrivèrent, Mike les aperçut et son regard se figea sur eux. Edward qui était dos à l'entrée se retourna pour voir la raison du visage hébété de Mike. Il y avait un groupe de six personnes, cinq mecs et une blonde, entre 20 et 40 ans. Ils avaient tous en commun la pâleur de leur peau et leurs yeux sombres mais ils avaient tous une beauté presque indescriptible. Ils étaient tous habillés de façon très classe, comme s'ils se rendaient à une cérémonie officielle et pompeuse où l'on remettait des oscars. Le groupe entra directement dans la seconde salle sans apporter aucune attention aux clients présents dans la première.

Quand le regard d'Edward se posa à nouveau sur Mike, il avait reprit une attitude normale.

« Elle était canon. _Souffla celui-ci._

« Qui ? _Demanda Jake qui discutait avec Angie._

« La blonde qui vient de passer.

« Elle était comment ?

« Euh, je ne pourrais pas te la décrire mais elle était sexy.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa discussion avec Angie. Le serveur arriva et déposa chaque boisson devant chacune des personnes sans se tromper. Edward remarqua que lui aussi avec la peau très pâle, apparemment, le soleil n'était plus à la mode.

« Bonne soirée. _Lança le serveur._

« Je propose que nous levions notre verre à Mike. _Lança Angéla._ Qui malgré tous ses efforts pour nous le cacher, devient chaque jour de plus en plus vieux. Bon anniversaire, vieil homme.

Tout le monde rit et lui souhaita un bon anniversaire. Angéla lui donna son cadeau, un bon de 50€ dans un magasin de musique et DVD.

« Ça te fait combien ? _Lui demanda Jessica._

« 26 ans. _Répondit-il._ Et je ne suis pas un vieil homme.

« Alors Edward ? _Fit Lauren en se tournant légèrement pour qu'Edward puisse avoir une bonne vue sur son décolleté._ Comment se passe le boulot ?

Edward n'avait pas franchement envie de parler boulot mais il prit sur lui.

« Ça pourrait être mieux. _Avoua-t-il._ Mais ça pourrait toujours être mieux.

« On dirait de la philosophie. _Gloussa Lauren._

Edward but une gorgée pour ne pas lui faire de remarque qu'il pourrait regretter ensuite. Il se demandait également si le grand patron l'avait vraiment embauchée pour ses compétences intellectuelles où s'il y avait une autre raison sous-jacente.

« Je reviens. _Lança Mike en se levant._

Jessica attendit le bon moment pour attirer l'attention d'Edward sur elle.

Alors que Jessica et Lauren se disputaient l'attention d'Edward, Mike se dirigeait vers une fille sublime qui discutait avec le barman. Elle avait les cheveux bruns attachés dans un chignon dont s'échappaient plusieurs boucles. Elle portait une longue robe rouge, somptueuse, fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse. Alors qu'elle commençait à se décoller du bar pour rejoindre la seconde salle, elle sentit l'odeur d'eau de Cologne mélangée à du déodorant bon marché. Elle fronça le nez et se tourna vers Mike qui lui faisait un sourire charmeur, du moins, il essayait.

Elle considéra le blondinet aux cheveux ternes durant à peine deux secondes. Il n'y avait rien chez lui qu'elle appréciait à part ses yeux bleus. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus, ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva de bien chez lui. Dommage que ceux-ci soient dirigés dans son décolleté.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Mike et je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie ne vous déplairait pas.

Elle lui sourit.

« Peut-être plus tard.

Il ne se décontenança pas.

« C'est mon anniversaire, ce soir. Je le fête avec des amis, là-bas. _Dit-il en montrant le groupe d'amis._

Elle jeta un œil à la table en question et son sourire se fit plus grand.

« Puisque c'est votre anniversaire. _Accepta-t-elle finalement._

Mike posa sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme et la conduisit jusqu'à la table.

Ils s'installèrent à la table, Mike toujours à côté de Jacob et la jeune femme se mit à la droite de son nouvel ami. Jacob discutait avec Angéla et Ben, celui qui était assis en face d'elle, Edward était en pleine conversation avec Jessica. Lauren fulminait parce que ça faisait un moment que personne ne lui adressait la parole, elle fut donc la seule à remarquer l'arrivée de Mike et de sa nouvelle conquête.

« Vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom ? _Remarqua Mike à l'attention de celle-ci._

« Bella. _Se présenta-t-elle._

À l'entente de ce nom et de cette voix, Edward se détourna subitement de Jessica pour se concentrer sur la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci le regardait fixement, sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Edward mit un temps avant de réaliser qu'elle était là, sous ses yeux.

« Je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer. _Ajouta-t-elle._

Jessica la regardait de façon plus qu'hostile et Lauren n'était pas mieux, ça l'amusa beaucoup. Elle avait souvent cet effet sur les femmes, surtout quand elle attirait l'attention d'un homme que celles-ci convoitaient.

« Ravi de te connaître, Bella. _Fit Mike._ Oh, oui. Je te présente Jessica, Edward, Lauren, Ben. À côté de moi, c'est Jacob et au bout, c'est Angéla.

Jacob avait finalement tourné la tête vers elle et elle put y lire de la surprise. Edward la fixait toujours, ignorant Jessica qui essayait de l'interpeller. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour oublier une telle déesse mais ce qui le frappait, c'était qu'elle était Isabella Swan, en plus belle, en plus blafarde aussi. Elle avait légèrement changée mais c'était elle, il se rappelait de chaque infime partie de la photo qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Voyant que les regards de Jacob et d'Edward étaient tournés vers la jeune femme, Mike posa son bras droit sur le canapé, derrière Bella, de sorte à leur signifier qu'elle était chasse-gardée. Mike savait que s'il ne faisait pas quelque-chose, l'un des deux lui volera la vedette, d'autant que Bella souriait tout en fixant Edward. Il décida de jouer sa botte secrète, qui marchait à tous les coups. Il effleura son épaule, Bella tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tu me crois si je te dis que je suis un agent du FBI ? _Lui lança-t-il._

Elle sourit, Edward fut consterné. Venait-il vraiment de dire ce qu'il avait entendu ? C'était pourtant la première chose qu'on leur apprenait en y entrant : ne pas parler de son métier, surtout pas à des inconnus. Bella lança un sourire à Edward avant de répondre.

« Bien sûr que je te crois, qui inventerait une chose pareille ? Je trouve ça passionnant. Peut-être que tu pourrais me raconter l'affaire sur laquelle tu bosses ? C'est si sexy.

Mike fut tout aussitôt remplit de fierté.

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler, c'est interdit. _Lui dit-il._

Les collègues de Mike furent soulagé qu'il ne soit pas plus stupide qu'il ne l'était déjà. Visiblement, il était le seul à trouver normal le fait de dire à tout va qu'il bossait au FBI.

« Je comprends. Ce serait terrible mais je suis toute émoustillée de la confiance que tu me portes, tu sais ?

Mike rougit, guère habitué à se faire draguer.

« Ah bon ? _Réussit-il à dire alors que quelque-chose, en dessous de sa ceinture, commençait à le gêner._

« Bien sûr, j'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas dire à tout le monde le métier que vous faites. J'aurais très bien pu être une dangereuse criminelle. _Dit-elle innocemment._

Edward s'étouffa dans son verre, Lauren lui frappa le dos, devançant Jessica. Bella s'amusait comme une petite folle.

« Je l'aurais vu. _Affirma Mike._ J'ai un excellent sens de l'observation.

Bella lui sourit, amusée par tout le ridicule que cet homme pouvait débiter. S'il avait effectivement un excellent sens de l'observation ainsi qu'un minimum l'instinct de survie, il n'aurait pas un vampire assis près de lui. C'était là, tout le problème des humains, les hormones dépassaient tout le reste.

Edward continuait de fixer Bella, il finit par se dire que de toute façon, elle savait déjà qu'il était du FBI. Il était fasciné par la couleur si particulière de ses yeux. Noirs avec des reflets rouges, il se dit qu'ils correspondaient parfaitement aux couleurs de ce bar.

« Quel idiot je fais ! _S'exclama Mike._ Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

Bella lui fit un demi-sourire.

« Rien, si je commence à boire, je ne m'arrêterai plus et je vais finir la soirée en dormant et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, n'est-ce pas ?

« Euh, non, bien sûr que non.

Bella lui sourit alors que Mike était extatique face à la tournure des événements.

« Et si tu nous en disais plus sur toi ? _Proposa Edward._

Bella lui sourit.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je n'ai pas une vie si extraordinaire. Je fais des petits boulots ici ou là mais je passe une grande partie de mon temps à m'amuser.

« À t'amuser ? _Répéta Edward._ Et qu'est-ce qui t'amuse, en général ?

« Je suis sûre que tu as déjà une idée sur la question... mais sinon, ce sont des choses futiles, dernièrement, j'ai joué à action-vérité avec un ami qui passait dans le coin.

Bella sourit à ce souvenir.

La fin de la soirée s'annonça et chacun rentra chez lui sauf Bella qui était attendu dans la seconde salle, au grand désespoir de Mike.

Cette seconde salle était réservée aux vampires comme les lettres VO l'indiquaient : Vampire Only. Ils s'y retrouvaient pour discuter autour d'un verre. Verre rempli de sang, évidemment. Les règles de ce lieu de vie étaient simples : éviter d'attirer l'attention des autorités sur cet endroit, une tenue correcte était exigée le samedi et dimanche soir et tenue de soirée obligatoire le vendredi soir. Pour les autres soirs, il n'y avait aucune obligation car après tout, il fallait bien penser aux nomades qui voyageaient léger.

« Bella ! _S'exclama Garett._

Les vampires qui entouraient le vampire brun se tournèrent vers Bella.

« C'est pour ça que j'aime les vendredis soirs, tu es magnifique. _S'extasia-t-il._

Elle lui sourit.

« Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus. _Lui lança-t-elle._

« Je te présente Peter, sa compagne Charlotte, Raphaël et Laurent.

La chevelure brune de Garett étaient mi-longue et désordonnée, un bouc rajoutait un effet négligé. Peter était blond, Charlotte était une rousse aux cheveux courts. Raphaël était le plus jeune, il avait été transformé à l'âge de 16 ans. Il était châtain-roux, les cheveux mi-longs coupés en dégradé. Laurent, lui, avait des dreadlocks noires, sa peau brune avait été légèrement éclairci par sa nature vampirique.

Elle écoutait d'une oreille l'histoire contée par Laurent tout en repensant à sa première partie de soirée. Elle aurait pu se passer de ce Mike trop collant et trop pénible mais à part ça, ça avait été une bonne soirée. Elle s'était bien amusée avec les réactions d'Edward. L'attitude aguicheuse que ses deux amies lui portait en disant long sur le sex-appeal de cet homme. Elle avait pu voir qu'à l'opposé de Mike, il se comportait de façon tout à fait respectueuse car même si Jacob et Ben avaient jeté un ou deux coups d'œil à son décolleté, il était le seul qui l'avait regardé dans les yeux tout du long.

Ooo

On dirait qu'Edward a laissé une bonne impression à Bella. Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette petite soirée ?

Aller, laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire tout le fond de votre pensée. ^^

Le prochain chapitre suivra Bella où nous en apprendrons plus sur son passé.


	7. Chapter 6

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos review, c'est pourquoi je poste ce chapitre avec un jour d'avance.

**Lizs :** J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme les précédents, merci pour ta review.

Ooo

**Chapitre 6**

« Salut, Captain Doc'. Je sais, je ne suis pas venue te voir depuis longtemps et les deux seule fois où je suis venue, je n'avais pas trouvé les mots.

Elle baissa les yeux un instant, un peu honteuse.

« Tu sais, rien n'a tellement changé depuis qu'on est mort... Bon anniversaire, au fait.

Bella faisait face à la pierre tombale de son ex capitaine qui restera toujours un peu son capitaine, au fond d'elle. Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe, de façon à se trouver à la gauche du corps enterré quelques mètres sous terre.

« Ça fait 17 ans aujourd'hui. 17 ans... c'est l'âge que j'avais quand tu m'as recrutée, tu te souviens ?

Elle se tut, comme pour le laisser se souvenir, se laissant elle-même emportée par l'un des siens.

/-/

_Bella était assise dans la salle d'attente, fixant la secrétaire de façon hostile. Celle-ci s'évertuait à ne pas croiser son regard. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle foutait là et se rappela que c'était ça ou la prison. _

_La porte située près du bureau de la secrétaire s'ouvrit, un homme qui avoisinait les 30-35 ans s'avança légèrement. Il avait les cheveux blonds platines coiffés vers l'arrière, un visage d'ange. Elle l'avait déjà vu, il s'agissait du médecin qui l'avait auscultée pour s'assurer de son état physique_

_Elle lui lança un regard glacial, il fit un geste vers le bureau, elle se leva et s'y engouffra. Elle s'assit sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau sans y avoir été invitée, il ne dit rien et s'installa sur son fauteuil, de l'autre côté du bureau. _

_« À partir de maintenant, vous n'êtes plus ce déchet qui encombre nos rues. Désormais, vous faites partie de mon unité et vous êtes un soldat. _

_« Ok, Doc', donnez-moi donc une arme. _

_« Capitaine ! _

_« Vous êtes médecin ou capitaine ? _

_« Je suis capitaine avant tout mais je suis aussi médecin et il n'est pas question de te donner une arme. _

_« Ok, je ferais sans... Captain Doc'. _

_Il se redressa, posa ses avant bras sur le bureau tout en entrecroisant ses doigts. _

_« Je n'ai jamais toléré le manque de respect, soldat, que ce soit envers un supérieur hiérarchique ou à l'intérieur de mon unité. Votre passé n'excuse en rien votre comportement, que ce soit bien clair. Vous serez de corvée de chiotte jusqu'à ce que tout soit si nickel que vous pourriez prendre votre repas directement sur n'importe quelle surface. Et tant que ce ne sera pas le cas, croyez-moi, vous ne pourrez ni manger ni dormir. _

_/-/_

« Dire que j'ai dû tout refaire trois fois. Grimaça Bella face à ce souvenir. Vous étiez le seul à savoir comment me prendre... et c'était pas gagné. Avant vous, tout le monde me trouvait des excuses. ''Elle est orpheline, s'acharner sur elle ne résoudra rien...'' blablabla.

Elle soupira.

« Vous étiez le seul qui ne me faisait pas de cadeau.

/-/

_« Garde à vous, soldat !_

_Elle se mit paresseusement en position. _

_« N'avez-vous donc pas eu assez d'heures de sommeil, soldat ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dormir aussi longtemps, mise à part un bébé, seriez-vous un bébé, soldat ? _

_« Non, capitaine. _

_« Alors peut-être qu'une série de cent pompes et trente tours de piste vous réveilleront. Tout de suite ! _

_Elle se mit parallèle au sol et commença sa série de pompe. _

_/-/_

Elle rit nerveusement alors que son souvenir s'éloignait.

« Tu serais content de savoir que je ne traîne plus au lit.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, comme pour voir ce que lui voyait.

« Je l'ai rencontré, ton fils. Tu serais fier si tu le voyais. Je n'ai même pas pensé à veiller sur eux... il aurait très bien pu leur arriver malheur, je n'en aurait rien su. Je ne sais même pas si ta fille va bien ni même si tes doutes quant à sa normalité s'étaient révélés fondés.

À nouveau elle entra dans un profond silence. Quiconque la verrait penserait qu'elle était morte, ce qui était le cas, en un sens. Elle s'était à nouveau plongée dans l'un de ses souvenirs.

/-/

_Bella aurait dû être dans son lit depuis un moment, au lieu de ça, elle attendait que son capitaine lui ouvre la porte. _

_« Soldat, un problème ? _

_« Aucun, Captain Doc'. _

_Il sourit, il avait posé la question mais il aurait très bien pu ne pas le faire, il savait toujours quand elle avait un problème et ce soir, elle n'en avait pas. _

_« Entre, Bella. _

_Bella entra et s'installa sur le canapé, bientôt rejointe par son capitaine qui lui tendit une bière. _

_« Si on apprend que je fournis de l'alcool à l'un de mes soldats sur la base, je suis bon pour la vie civile. _

_« Alors il vaut mieux ne pas en parler. _

_Il rit. _

_« Heureusement que tu es la seule, sinon mon stock serait constamment vide. _

_Il soupira._

_« Je ne devrais pas faire de préférence. _

_« Toi comme moi savons que je suis ta préférée et qu'on ne peut pas aller contre ça. _

_« Tu as peut-être raison. Le jour où je t'ai recrutée, j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'une année après, je te considérerais comme ma fille. _

_Après cet aveu, il eut le regard vide. _

_« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille, tu en as une ? _

_« J'ai une femme et deux enfants que j'aime plus que tout. Parfois, je me dis que je devrais quitter tout ça. Je pourrais au moins les voir plus que trois fois dans l'année. _

_« Ils te manquent ? _

_Il hocha la tête, le visage triste. _

_« Alice m'inquiète, de temps en temps. Elle a le regard perdu quelque-part et nul part en même temps. Je songe à consulter un spécialiste. _

_« Ils ont quel âge, tes enfants ? _

_« Alice a 7 ans, Edward vient d'en avoir 5. _

_Il sortit une photo de son porte-monnaie qui montrait ses enfants en train de déballer leurs cadeaux de Noël, tous les deux avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres. _

_Il eut un sourire fier. _

_« Edward m'épate à chaque fois que je le retrouve. Il comprend les choses si facilement, je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui donner de longues explications sur le fait qu'il ne me voyait presque pas. J'espère qu'il gardera cette facilité plus tard. _

_/-/_

« Tu sais, ton fils bosse au FBI, je suppose qu'il l'a gardée, cette facilité. Il te ressemble, un peu. Lui aussi a un visage d'ange.

Elle se tut à nouveau durant quelques minutes.

« Je t'expliquerai un jour. _Reprit-elle._ Pour mon secret et tout ce que ça implique. Ce que le destin peut être cruel, parfois. On est tous les deux morts le même jour mais pas de la même façon. On était tellement différent qu'il fallait forcément que l'on meurt différemment.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, Bella se replongeait dans sa vie de soldat, sous les ordres du Capitaine et Docteur Carlisle Cullen qui était comme un second père pour elle.

Des bruits de pas dans l'herbe la ramenèrent à la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? _Grogna Edward alors qu'elle se redressait pour se trouver assise._

Edward était accompagné d'une jeune femme plus petite que lui, qui lui ressemblait. Elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'Alice. Elle se releva à vitesse humaine. Edward la fixait furieusement tandis qu'Alice affichait un regard interrogateur.

« Une petite sieste, je suppose. _Répondit Bella._

« Ne t'approche pas de ma famille ! _Gronda-t-il._

Bella sourit et se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve en face de lui, ils étaient si prêt qu'elle dût couper sa respiration pour ne pas plonger ses dents dans son cou.

« Essaye donc de m'en empêcher. _Souffla-t-elle._

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla avant même qu'il ne réplique.

La stupeur et la colère commençant à se dissiper, Edward prit Alice dans ses bras alors que celle-ci pleurait en regardant la pierre tombale de leur père.

/-/

Quand Edward arriva au bureau, ce mardi matin, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : découvrir qui était Isabella Swan.

Il alluma son ordinateur et s'affaissa sur son fauteuil en se frottant les yeux. Il avait passé une de ces sales nuits où l'on arrive pas à fermer l'œil à force de réfléchir.

L'ordinateur était maintenant allumé, il décida d'appeler Jacob puisqu'après tout, elle était désormais le suspect N°1 de son affaire. Le seul, en fait.

« Bureau de Jacob, Mike à l'appareil.

« T'es devenu la secrétaire de Jake. _Se moqua-t-il gentiment._

« Non, Jake n'est pas là, aujourd'hui.

« Ok, ça tombe bien que toi, tu sois là. Tu peux monter ?

« Ouais, j'arrive. _Grommela Mike._

En l'attendant, Edward lança une recherche sur Isabella Swan. Quand Mike arriva, l'écran affichait déjà plusieurs dossiers. Ceux-ci étaient en fait toutes les affaires dans lesquelles le nom d'Isabella Swan figurait.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Jake m'a déjà remonté les bretelles. _Lança Mike avant qu'Edward ne prenne la parole._

« C'était stupide... peu importe, elle était déjà au courant, de toute façon.

Mike lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« L'infraction des bureaux et du commissariat de Port Angeles, c'était elle et elle est loin d'être inoffensive.

« Bah merde. _Souffla Mike._

« Si je t'ai fait venir, ce n'est pas pour te faire des reproches, ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça. Elle a peut-être un lien avec votre affaire et c'est même plus qu'un simple peut-être. Si je te dis Swan ?

« Le nom de la dernière cliente de Varner.

« Avant de te montrer sa photo, je veux vérifier un truc : peux-tu me décrire Bella ?

Edward voulait savoir s'il était le seul à ne pas se rappeler parfaitement de son physique. Évidemment, il se rappelait tout à fait de Bella sur la photo mais pas de celle en chair et en os.

« Elle est brune, les yeux sombres et la peau pâle. _Il fronça les sourcils._ C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

Edward afficha la photo de Bella sur son écran et la montra à Mike.

« Ouais, voilà, c'est elle ! _S'exclama-t-il._ Elle a un peu changé mais qui ne change pas.

« Elle est née le 13 septembre 1977, tu lui donnerais 36 ans, toi ?

« Mmh, je ne suis pas sûr mais je ne pense pas, non.

« Elle est censée être morte il y a 17 ans, elle en avait 19.

« Mmh, Jacob m'a parlé d'un truc comme ça, elle ressemblait étrangement à une fille décédée. Il a juste pensé à une coïncidence.

« Je crois de moins en moins aux coïncidences. _Affirma Edward._

« Je peux utiliser le bureau de Jasper ?

« Ouais, Emmett et Jazz sont sur une affaire, ils en ont pour la journée.

Mike s'installa derrière le dit bureau, face à celui d'Edward et fit ses propres recherches.

Edward décida de vérifier chaque dossier par ordre chronologique.

Il apprit beaucoup de chose à son sujet :

_Isabella Marie Swan, née le 13-09-77 à Phœnix. Fille de Charlie et Renée Swan. _

_Ils ont déménagé à Forks en 1980, la demande de mutation de l'inspecteur Charlie Swan ayant été acceptée. _

_Il fut nommé à la tête de la police de Forks en 1982. _

_En 1986, Charlie et Renée furent assassinés sauvagement devant les yeux de leur fille. _

_Les soupçons furent portés vers Vincent Banner, un malfrat que Charlie avait envoyé en prison alors qu'il était encore inspecteur à Phœnix. _

_Faute de preuve et le témoignage de leur fille de 9 ans ayant été jugé irrecevable, le suspect fut relâché et ce malgré le fait qu'Isabella avait parfaitement décrit le suspect et l'avait formellement identifié. _

_Isabella fut ensuite déplacée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, succédant les fugues. _

_Ensuite, vint une multitude de délits commis par la jeune adolescente : vol à l'étalage, racket, cambriolage, vol à main armée, coups et blessures, suspicion d'appartenance à un gang. _

_Elle mena une vie de délinquante jusqu'à ce qu'à l'âge de 16 ans, elle soit confrontée à un choix : la prison ou l'armée. _

Edward était loin de s'attendre à ce qu'il allait lire ensuite :

_Isabella fut recrutée par les Forces Spéciales, le 27 septembre dans l'unité du capitaine Carlisle Cullen suite à la demande de ce dernier. _

Edward était à la limite de la léthargie mais il continua :

_Lors d'une intervention militaire au Mexique, son unité fut attaquée par un groupe terroriste qui ont revendiqué l'attaque quelques temps plus tard, il n'y eut aucun survivant. Le corps d'Isabella n'a jamais été retrouvé mais le groupe terroriste affirme qu'elle a bien été tuée mais qu'ils avaient voulu en profiter un peu, photo de son cadavre à l'appui. _

Edward restait stupéfait, Bella faisait partie de l'unité de son père. Son père si droit et si respectueux de la loi avait une délinquante, future criminelle, dans son unité.

Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle soulevait beaucoup trop de questions dont il n'avait pas les réponses.

« Toi non plus, tu ne comprends rien ? _Demanda Mike._

« C'est insensé. _Soupira Edward._

« Carlisle Cullen, c'était ton père ?

« Ouais. _Dit-il d'une voix morose._

« Désolé, mec. Bordel, ce doit être dur de se dire qu'on recherche une criminelle qui a été sous les ordres de son propre père.

« Ferme-la.

« Désolé. _S'excusa Mike._ Je voulais pas...

« Non. _Le coupa Edward._ C'est moi qui suis désolé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Edward se frotta le visage avec ses mains avant de tout reprendre :

« Elle est la seule survivante d'une attaque terroriste mais elle se fait passer pour morte. Ce qui voudrait dire, à première vue, qu'elle a participé à cette attaque d'une manière ou d'une autre. En revanche, rien n'indique qu'elle a été en contact avec un groupe terroriste siégeant au Mexique à ce moment. Avant d'entrer dans l'armée, elle faisait probablement partie d'un gang, elle bosse pour Turner, on pourrait supposer qu'ils étaient dans le même gang à cette époque même si James n'avait pas encore le sien mais peut-être qu'ils se sont connus qu'après. Je l'ai vu mordre le poignet de Kyle, ce qui pourrait me permettre de la lier aux meurtres commis l'an dernier en Alabama dont les victimes présentaient une morsure. Cette affaire-ci me permettrait de faire le lien avec Varner car toutes ces victimes ont été vidés de leur sang. D'autant plus que les entailles de Varner pourrait effacer une morsure. Elle se trouve être la dernière cliente de celui-ci.

« C'est un gros bordel, on n'a aucune preuve.

« On aurait de quoi avoir un mandat, encore faut-il avoir son adresse actuelle.

« Tu sais, plus j'y pense et plus je me dit qu'il y a peut-être un autre monde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

« Bah tu sais, le fait qu'elle ait le teint blafard, qu'elle soit morte il y a 17 ans, qu'elle ait gardée l'apparence d'une jeune femme de 19 ans, qui, comme par hasard, fut l'âge à laquelle elle est morte.

« Conneries !

« Le fait qu'elle soit glacée, aussi.

« Glacée ? _S'enquit Edward._

« J'ai cru qu'elle avait juste extrêmement froid mais elle était vraiment gelée.

« Ne me dit pas que tu crois qu'elle est un vampire ? Avec les canines qui poussent et les sourcils outrageusement froncés façon Spike ?

« Je pensais plus au style de Vampire's diaries.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les vampires n'existent pas, ce n'est pas possible. _Affirma Edward._

Ooo

Et bien, je ne sais pas si l'enquête avance mais en tout cas, elle ne recule pas. Vous pensiez qu'Edward serait le premier à se demander si Bella était un vampire ? Et bah non !

Ça change un peu, non ?

Alors, qu'en dites-vous de ce chapitre ? Aussi bien la partie nostalgie de Bella que la partie enquête d'Edward ?


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Edward était rentré tard du boulot, il faisait nuit depuis longtemps quand il passa la porte de chez lui. Il avait passé toute la journée à essayer de démêler l'affaire Swan. Le voyant de son téléphone fixe clignotait, il appuya sur le bouton du répondeur et écoutait ses messages tout en retirant son manteau et ses chaussures. Il avait six messages d'Alice, elle était comme ça.

Le dernier message disait qu'elle arrivait pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas mort dans sa douche. Il sourit, sa sœur s'inquiétait qu'il meurt si bêtement alors qu'il avait été dans des endroits plus dangereux.

Alice toqua et entra précipitamment.

« Ah, tu es vivant, je suis soulagée. _Fit-elle sarcastique._

« Je viens de rentrer, sœurette.

Elle eut cet air habituel qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle partait dans un autre monde.

« Alice ? _L'interpella-t-il._

Elle sursauta à moitié et sourit à son frère.

« La fille du cimetière, tu la croises souvent ? _Demanda-t-elle._

« Ce n'était que la troisième fois, pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?

Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que cette fille tournait autour de son frère. Du moins, elle allait lui tourner autour, Alice aurait voulu savoir pourquoi. D'après l'échange qu'Edward et elle avait eu, la veille, elle pouvait penser qu'elle le harcelait.

« Pour savoir. _Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules._

Ils dînèrent ensemble, Alice lui raconta sa journée, elle avait dessinée plusieurs robes de soirée dont elle enverrait les esquives par mail dès demain matin à son patron. Elle avait bon espoir qu'il les apprécie et l'équipe pourra faire passer les robes du dessin à la réalité.

« Je te raccompagne ? _Proposa Edward alors qu'Alice enfilait son manteau._

« Non, ça ira.

« Il est tard. _Fit Edward inquiet._

« J'habite à dix minutes à pieds, ça ira.

Edward n'insista pas et embrassa sa sœur sur le front comme il en avait toujours l'habitude.

Les talons d'Alice percutait le bitume dans un rythme régulier, lorsque à mi-parcours, elle vit deux fantômes s'approcher d'elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment des fantômes à proprement parler mais c'était comme ça qu'elle percevait l'avenir autour des personnes concernées. Cette fois, elle était seule, c'était donc ce qui allait être son avenir. Elle ne savait pas quand, ni où elle allait rencontrer ces deux hommes effrayants mais si elle parvenait à éviter leur route, elle le ferait. Aussi, elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle.

Mais les deux hommes apparurent, comme par magie, elle ne les avait pas vu arriver comme sa récente vision, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient téléportés. L'un était un afro-américain, l'autre ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans, ils avaient tous les deux des yeux noirs effrayants. Ils la regardaient sans entamer de discussion ni même bouger. Une vision se déclencha, les deux fantômes se trouvaient au même endroit que ces deux hommes, ce qui donnait un effet plutôt étrange.

_« Il n'y en aura pas assez pour deux. Dit l'afro-américain._

_« Il va falloir la jouer à pile ou face. Approuva l'autre. _

_« Non, honneur au plus âgé. Se délecta l'afro-américain en s'approchant d'Alice._

_Il fut arrêté par le bras du plus jeune._

_« Je suis d'accord, tu es peut-être plus vieux que moi en apparence mais moi, j'ai plus de 400 ans. _

_L'afro-américain se renfrogna tandis que le jeune se jeta contre le cou d'Alice. _

Celle-ci eut un sursaut de frayeur mais ça n'avait été que le fantôme du jeune. Elle déglutit difficilement, sachant déjà la fin de cette histoire. Les deux vampires furent amusés par le sursaut soudain de la petite brune.

« Elle est amusante. _Dit le plus jeune._

« Il n'y en aura pas assez pour deux. _Dit l'autre._

La respiration d'Alice se coupa, elle ferma les yeux.

_« Je gâche la petite fête ? Persifla une voix féminine. _

Alice rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait personne d'autre, c'était juste une vision qu'elle n'avait pas vue mais elle savait qu'elle était sauvée.

« Il va falloir la jouer à pile ou face_. Approuva l'autre. _

« Non, honneur au plus âgé._ Se délecta l'afro-américain en s'approchant d'Alice._

Il fut arrêté par le bras du plus jeune.

« Je suis d'accord. _Commença le jeune._

« Je gâche la petite fête ?

Là, derrière ces deux monstres, se trouvait une fille. Alice la reconnut, il s'agissait de la jeune fille qui tournait autour de son frère.

« Bella ! _S'exclama Laurent._ Heureux de te rencontrer à nouveau, malheureusement, cette portion n'est que pour une ''personne'' et nous sommes déjà deux à nous batailler pour l'avoir.

Bella haussa les épaules.

« Je peux régler ça. _Dit-elle de façon désinvolte._

Elle se retrouva à vitesse vampirique derrière Laurent et lui tourna la tête si fort qu'il tomba au sol sans ménagement. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, elle l'avait prise par surprise et elle avait été trop rapide. Raphaël voulut s'enfuir mais son regard fut emprisonner dans celui de Bella avant qu'il n'eut fait un pas. Il se dit alors que fuir ne résoudrait rien, qu'il fallait combattre. Il se jeta sur elle, elle l'esquiva et après une lutte rapide, il eut, lui aussi, le cou brisé.

« Salut ! _Lança Bella à l'attention d'Alice comme si tout ceci était tout à fait normal._

Elle sortit une boite d'allumette de la poche de son jean, en craqua une et la lança sur Laurent, elle en craqua une autre et la lança sur Raphaël. Les deux corps flambèrent plus rapidement que s'ils avaient été des corps humains. Les vampires avaient cet avantage qui faisait que quand ils brûlaient, il ne restait rien de plus que des cendres alors que chez les humains, ils restaient toujours les dents et quelques bouts d'os.

Alice s'adossa contre le mur, le regard figé sur les cendres, Bella se mit dans la même position, à sa droite.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien me raccompagner ? _Demanda Alice d'une petite voix tremblante._

Bella la considéra un instant avant d'accepter. Alice la fit entrer dans son appartement, lui proposa un verre qu'elle refusa. Alice se versa un verre d'eau pendant que Bella visitait son salon.

« Ce ne doit pas être compris dans ton régime. _Marmonna Alice._

Bella lui sourit, en se voulant rassurante.

« Tu te nourris comme eux, n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est-à-dire ?

« De sang... tu es une sorte de... vampire ?

« J'étais pourtant sûre qu'il ne t'avait pas expliquer leur mode alimentaire. _Soupira Bella._

« Oh, ils ne l'ont pas fait. _Rectifia Alice._

Bella lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je suppose qu'étant une sorte de vampire, tu as l'habitude des trucs bizarres.

Alice s'assit sur le canapé et but son verre d'eau d'un trait. Elle reposa son verre sur la table basse et se tritura les doigts en cherchant ses mots.

« Depuis toute petite, je vois des choses. En général, ça concerne les gens que je vois. Je vois des sortes de fantômes autour de la personne, j'ai fini par comprendre que ce que je voyais en transparence était des bribes d'avenir.

Elle releva les yeux vers Bella, qui était debout au milieu du salon et semblait réfléchir.

« Je sais, je suis bizarre.

« Non, tu n'es pas bizarre. _Réfuta Bella._

Celle-ci s'installa à côté d'Alice. Son regard se figea sur le verre vide.

« Je ne suis pas une sorte de vampire... _Se confia-t-elle._ Je suis un vampire. Je me nourris de sang... humain.

Alice était de plus en plus nerveuse bien qu'elle était en train de se dire que Bella l'aurait déjà tuée si elle l'avait voulu. Bella jeta un œil à Alice pour voir comment elle réagissait, elle avait déjà entendu son cœur s'accélérer et sa respiration se couper.

« Tu vas tuer mon frère ? _Demanda Alice._

« Je ne sais pas.

Alice glapit.

« Tu vas me tuer ?

« Peut-être.

Les larmes d'Alice coulèrent sans qu'elle n'ait à les retenir. Bella fixait Alice, attendant que celle-ci lève les yeux vers elle. Quand ce fut fait, le regard d'Alice se bloqua dans celui de Bella. Alice se dit que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis qu'elle était sortie de chez son frère n'était qu'un sombre rêve. Comment avait-elle pu croire cela ? Pas de vampires, pas de Bella. Elle s'était juste endormie sur le canapé, après avoir bu un verre d'eau. Puis elle finit par se dire que fermer les yeux l'aiderait à oublier ce maudit cauchemar.

Pendant qu'elle avait les yeux fermer, Bella s'éclipsa, sans aucun bruit. Quand les paupières d'Alice se relevèrent, elle était seule dans son appartement, elle se leva pour mettre le verre qu'elle avait bu avant sa sieste dans le lave-vaisselle et alla se coucher.

Bella était retournée sur son perchoir, de là, elle voyait la maison d'Edward. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit la vérité à Alice, elle aurait pu utiliser son pouvoir avant, quand Alice lui avait demandé si elle était une sorte de vampire. Alice avait déjà compris, Bella en avait rajouté et savait qu'elle lui avait fait peur. D'habitude, elle aurait trouvé ça amusant, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'elle avoue sa véritable nature à quelqu'un, juste pour le côté jouissif de voir l'autre avoir peur mais Alice était la seule qui avait survécu. Il n'était pas question de la tuer si ce n'était pas nécessaire et Bella avait ce don qui lui permettait de manipuler les pensées d'autrui alors Alice resterait en vie.

Elle sourit, Aro serait tout frétillant s'il savait qu'une humaine avait un don de médium.

Belle ressentit la brûlure, particulière à la soif, qui s'emparait de sa gorge. Elle traversa la ville jusqu'à trouver une proie satisfaisante. Son choix s'arrêta sur un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui sortait d'un hôtel avec la cravate desserrée. Vu l'heure, il s'agissait sans doute d'un mari infidèle ou un amant d'une épouse infidèle.

Il venait à peine de grimper dans sa voiture que la portière passagère s'ouvrit. Après une légère frayeur, il se rassura en voyant que ce n'était pas sa femme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _Demanda-t-il._

« J'avais besoin de compagnie. _Avoua-t-elle._ Et puis, il fait si noir, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber.

« Ma femme m'attend. _Lui dit-il, nerveusement._

Il n'avait jamais été du genre fidèle mais il était déjà bien en retard à cause de son rendez-vous clandestin. Bella le contemplait, il était brun, les yeux bleus, un vrai tombeur.

« Pourquoi ''ma'' femme, quand bien même vous êtes mariés, elle ne vous appartient pas tout comme vous ne lui appartenez pas.

Ça marchait toujours avec les maris infidèles, Bella le savait, elle avait déjà expérimenté le phénomène.

« Et votre banquette arrière m'a l'air tout à fait confortable. _Susurra-t-elle._

Il se racla la gorge et démarra la voiture nerveusement.

« Bon, laissez-moi juste trouver un endroit plus tranquille.

Elle lui sourit, elle avait gagné sauf s'il avait un éclair de lucidité avant le moment fatidique.

Il s'arrêta au bord d'une route dans la zone industrielle où il était sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Ils descendirent pour s'installer sur la banquette arrière. Il était un peu nerveux, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trompait sa femme mais il ne l'avait jamais fait avec une parfaite inconnue. Et si ça avait été un piège ? Si cette déesse avait été envoyé par sa femme pour s'assurer de sa fidélité ? Bella se rapprocha, ouvrit les boutons de sa chemise tout en déposant des baisers le long de son torse nouvellement dénudé. Il avait oublié sa femme et même son fils, tout ce qui comptait désormais c'était ses lèvres glacées à elle, sur sa peau à lui.

Il l'embrassa, Bella se décala quand il n'eut plus d'air, glissa vers sa carotide et le mordit.

Elle prit son canif et effaça ses traces de morsure.

« Tu serais toujours en vie, si tu n'avais pas réfléchi avec ta queue mais c'est le jeu, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle abandonna le corps sur la banquette arrière.

Elle revint ensuite devant la maison d'Edward. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était là, elle se dit qu'elle voulait juste savoir comment les enfants de son capitaine vivaient.

Le jour commençait à se lever quand Bella aperçut Alice au coin de la rue.

Celle-ci frappa à la porte et attendit qu'il lui ouvre.

« Bonjour sœurette. _Fit Edward en lui ouvrant._

« Salut, je viens prendre le petit-déjeuner avec toi, j'ai amené des beignets. Tu sais ? Pour le cliché, les flics qui mangent des beignets.

« Ok. _Rit-il._ Merci.

Edward prépara deux tasses de café et les posa sur la table de la cuisine.

« Tu sais, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit, enfin, hier soir. _Annonça Alice._

« Ah ouais ? _Demanda Edward._

« Ouep, j'ai rêvé de la fille du cimetière. Elle était un vampire et elle m'a sauvée de deux autres vampires. Ensuite elle a dit qu'elle allait peut-être nous tuer, tous les deux et après je me suis réveillée. C'était un rêve trop bizarre.

« J'imagine. _Fit Edward._

Bella prit une inspiration tout en fermant les yeux. Elle n'avait pas pensé à l'éventualité qu'elle raconterait son rêve à Edward. Il n'allait sûrement pas la prendre au sérieux mais ça pourrait le titiller assez pour faire des recherches.

Ooo

Alice a eu chaud aux fesses (enfin, au cou, techniquement).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Une réunion exceptionnelle venait de débuter au sein du FBI, l'équipe de Tyler, composé de Jacob et Mike avait été mobilisée par le patron du FBI : Sam Uley. Edward, Jessica et Angéla (la scientifique) étaient également présents.

Lauren était là, une pile de dossiers dans les bras qu'elle distribua à chaque agent.

« Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. _Prévint Sam._ Tout porte à croire que nous avons un tueur en série sur les bras. Jessica ?

« Richard Peterson a été retrouvé mort, dans sa voiture, ce matin dans les mêmes circonstances que Marc Varner. Ils ont tous les deux été vidés de leur sang et ont reçu des coups de couteau post-mortem. On estime l'heure de la mort de Peterson entre 23h20 et 23h40. _Récita Jessica alors que tous prenaient connaissances des photos prises sur les lieux du crime._

« Le tueur sait très bien ce qu'il fait, je n'ai absolument rien trouvé, pas d'empreinte, pas de cheveux. _Intervint Angéla._

« Peterson avait sa chemise déboutonnée et se trouvait sur la banquette arrière de son véhicule, il a donc eu ou allait avoir une relation sexuelle avant de se faire descendre. _Indiqua Jessica._

« Vous avez l'adresse de Mme Peterson, sa femme, ainsi que l'adresse de son lieu de travail dans le dossier. _Informa Sam._ Je place cette affaire en priorité, il est hors de question de laisser un tueur en série vagabonder dans les rues. Suivez toutes les pistes que vous trouverez, à commencer par cette Swan. Tenez-moi au courant.

Sam s'en alla, suivit de Lauren qui n'oublia pas de lancer un sourire à Edward.

Tyler et son équipe allèrent dans leur box, suivis d'Edward. Tyler Crowley était brun, la peau caramel, les yeux marrons, du haut de ses 35 ans, il travaillait au FBI depuis plus de dix ans.

« Est-ce que vous avez quelque-chose ? N'importe quoi. _Demanda Tyler._

« Rien de plus que ce que j'ai déjà dit à Jake et Mike. _Répondit Edward._

« J'étais absent depuis lundi. _Soupira Jacob._ Mais cette Isabella Swan qui se fait passer pour morte est loin de l'être. Pour moi, il n'y a pas de doute que c'est elle, l'assassin.

« Ne pas avoir de doute est une chose, avoir des preuves en est une autre.

Edward et Jacob allèrent interroger la femme de Peterson, tandis que Mike et Tyler allèrent à son travail.

En milieu d'après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent au bureau pour croiser leurs informations.

« D'après la femme de Peterson, il devait travailler tard à cause d'une réunion, seulement, l'endroit où on l'a retrouvé est loin de la route qu'il aurait dû prendre. _Annonça Jacob._

« D'après ses collègues de travail, il a quitté le travail à l'heure habituelle, à 18h30 et il ne dépasse jamais cet horaire.

« Mme Peterson est persuadée qu'il a une réunion au moins une fois par semaine. _Affirma Edward._ Ça sent la maîtresse à plein nez.

« On creuse de ce côté, alors. _Déclara Tyler._

/-/

La nuit était tombée, Bella se trouvait tout en haut d'un immeuble, juste au bord du vide, comme à son habitude. Elle aimait voir les gens fourmiller dans les rues à la recherche d'un bonheur inexistant ou d'un pouvoir qu'il n'aurait jamais.

« J'espère ne pas interrompre quelque-chose. _Fit une voix derrière elle._

Elle sut à qui appartenait cette voix avant même de se retourner. Marcus Volturi, l'un des trois rois du monde vampirique.

Elle vit Démétri, un peu plus en arrière du roi. Ils portaient tous les deux leur cape noire, affirmant leur appartenance au clan Royal, Démétri avait les cheveux roux dont quelques mèches rebiquaient au-dessus de sa tête et d'autres retombaient sur son front, il gardait l'apparence d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Marcus avait été transformé à un âge plus avancé, lui donnant l'air d'un vampire millénaire, ce qu'il était puisque, comme Aro et Caïus, il n'avait pas loin de 2000 ans. Ses cheveux bruns et frisés étaient coiffés vers l'arrière et arrivaient jusqu'à ses épaules.

Démétri était un traqueur, la traque était son don alors il était, de loin, le meilleur. Si Démétri était là, cela voulait dire que Marcus était là pour elle, ça n'était pas une rencontre hasardeuse et ça voulait aussi dire qu'elle était dans la merde.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Marcus. _Dit-elle._

« En effet. _En convint-il._

Il s'approcha de Bella et regarda les humains vadrouiller dans les rues, comme le faisait Bella juste avant. Bella se tourna à nouveau vers le vide pour voir ce qui intéressait Marcus mais il regardait sans trop regarder.

« J'ai appris qu'Alec était venu te voir après sa dernière mission. _Entama-t-il la conversation._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a raconté, encore ? _Soupira Bella._

« Oh rien, ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a appris. Quand il est rentré nous donner son rapport, j'ai pu voir que votre lien s'était amplifié comme à chaque fois que vous vous voyez.

« Ces histoires de liens ne sont que des foutaises. _Marmonna-t-elle._

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas céder à ce lien ? Vouloir refouler tout ça, m'étonne de toi. Entre vous deux, j'aurais plus pensé que ce serait lui qui aurait plus de mal avec ça.

D'après Marcus, Alec et Bella avait un lien qu'il pourrait qualifier de passionnel, s'il voulait mettre un nom là-dessus. Alec et Bella avaient très bien compris le lien qui les unissaient. Contrairement à Bella, Alec avait accepté ce lien. Bella s'était toujours sentie attirée par Alec sans toutefois éprouver un quelconque sentiment amoureux mais elle s'obstinait à refuser ce lien.

« Peu importe, Alec restera loin de ma culotte. _Affirma-t-elle._ Tu es venu pour jouer les entremetteurs ?

« Non, c'est un sujet plus grave qui m'amène. Afton a découvert que le FBI, de Seattle, est en train de fouiner dans nos affaires et plus particulièrement dans les tiennes.

« Ils me recherchent parce qu'ils pensent que je suis une criminelle, pas un vampire.

« L'un d'eux a fait des recherches sur les vampires alors je pense que la limite est dépassée depuis longtemps.

Bella se rendit compte à quel point elle avait merdé. Elle aurait dû tuer Alice avant qu'elle ne mette ces idées dans la tête de son frère.

« C'est le jeu. _Soupira-t-elle, finalement._

« Non, Bella ! _Fulmina Marcus._ La vie n'est pas un jeu, la découverte de notre existence n'en est pas un non plus. Nos lois ne sont pas là pour faire joli.

Il prit un temps pour se calmer parce qu'après tout, il appréciait Bella.

« Peu importe comment tu le fais, règle ce problème. Tue-le ou utilise ton don, ça m'importe peu, mais tu règles ça.

Il disparut aussitôt, Bella vérifia et vit que Démétri aussi, avait disparu.

Bella n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi les humains devaient ignorer leur existence. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient se défendre ou même les attaquer. Elle pouvait concevoir qu'ils paniqueraient s'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils n'étaient pas au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire mais ils finiraient par se rendre compte qu'ils avaient autant de chance de se faire croquer que d'avoir un accident de voiture mortel.

Ça aurait pu être amusant d'être chasser par des humains mais elle n'était pas la seule concernée et il fallait respecter les lois.

Elle se décida donc à régler le problème.

/-/

La lumière était encore allumée dans la petite maison d'Edward. C'était une maison en pierre qui possédait un étage. Elle en fit le tour pour voir si elle avait moyen d'entrer par une fenêtre ouverte. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à passer par la porte.

Edward était dans la cuisine et faisait la vaisselle. Il coupa l'eau, posa la casserole qu'il venait de rincer sur l'égouttoir avec le reste de vaisselle. Il s'essuya les mains avec le torchon et lorsqu'il tourna pour sortir de la cuisine, il la vit, adossée contre la table de la salle à manger, les mains posées contre le bord de la table. Il ne l'avait absolument pas entendue.

« On ne t'a jamais appris qu'entrer chez les gens sans invitation ne se faisait pas ?

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je fais qui ne se font pas. _Répliqua-t-elle, en souriant._

« J'ai cru comprendre.

Edward était tenté d'appeler du renfort mais il se dit qu'il aggraverait la situation. Il ne savait si elle venait le menacer ou le tuer, la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

« Que me veux-tu ?

« Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux et la regarda pour vérifier qu'elle était sérieuse. Ses yeux se verrouillèrent dans les siens.

« J'ai des infos sur le tueur des victimes que vous avez trouvées.

« Sans blague ? _Dit-il alors que quelque-chose lui disait qu'elle ne mentait pas._

« Je ne suis pas une tueuse, tu trouveras le véritable tueur au Starbucks qui fait l'angle de 13th street.

Il y avait toujours ce petit quelque-chose qu'il ne définissait pas qui lui indiquait qu'elle disait vrai mais il restait sceptique.

Son regard se libéra de celui de Bella. Il était un peu troublé, il était persuadé qu'un truc clochait sans savoir trop quoi.

« J'espère t'avoir aidé. _Lança Bella._

« Et pour Kyle ? _S'enquit-il._

« Je l'ai malmené un peu, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Bella sourit, amusée de l'ironie, il avait effectivement fini comme plat.

« Eric m'a pourtant dit que tu l'avais tué, lui et d'autres...

« Eric dit beaucoup de choses et toutes ne sont pas vraies. _Répondit-elle, agacée._

« Ouais, bien sûr, tu n'as jamais tué personne.

Bella fronça les sourcils, elle avait bien dit qu'elle n'était pas une tueuse tout en le manipulant, il aurait dû n'avoir aucun doute à ce sujet.

« Ce n'est pas légal. _Fit-elle, l'innocence incarnée._

« Nous savons tous les deux que l'illégalité ne te pose aucun problème. Entrer par effraction, torturer, tuer...

Bella était déroutée, elle ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence : son don ne marchait pas sur lui, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. À nouveau, elle bloqua le regard d'Edward au sien, pour vérifier sa découverte. Elle lui fit se dire qu'il faisait fausse route et que ça ne pouvait pas être elle qui avait commis ces crimes.

Edward fut troublé une seconde fois pendant le processus mais les pensées envoyées par Bella ne lui parvenaient pas, il ressentait la sensation de se tromper mais quand Bella cessa son pouvoir, cette sensation disparut et il fut aucunement influencé par ce que Bella lui avait envoyé.

Des craquements attirèrent l'attention d'Edward. Bella venait de broyer la table à deux endroits, là où elle avait posé ses mains. Elle s'était crispée et avait serré les poings sans se préoccuper de la table.

Elle était frustrée que son don ne fonctionne pas sur lui et énervée parce qu'elle allait devoir le tuer.

Elle pourrait le faire, là, maintenant... ça serait si facile. Seulement, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle mit ça sur le fait qu'il était le fils de son capitaine.

« Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut aller. _Asséna-t-elle._

« J'ai bien l'intention de t'envoyer derrière les barreaux. _Claqua-t-il._

Bella eut un rire sans joie, comme si une prison pouvait la retenir.

Elle s'approcha de lui, il ne broncha pas mais se tenait prêt, au cas où il devrait se défendre.

« Si ça t'amuse, moi ça me plaît, j'aime jouer. Comment on dit, déjà ?

Elle réduisit la distance qui les séparait.

« Attrapes-moi, si tu peux. _Murmura-t-elle._

Elle recula et s'en alla, laissant un Edward perplexe.

Ooo

Ça va chauffer... pour qui... ça, je ne sais pas. (enfin si mais... chut)

Maintenant que les Volturi ont mis leur nez dans cette histoire, pas sûr que Bella aie le choix...

Merci pour vos review, encore une fois et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Quand Edward arriva au bureau, il était plus déterminé que jamais.

« Salut les mecs. _Fit-il en arrivant dans le box de Jacob._

« Salut Edward, on attend Mike et on bouge. _L'informa Tyler._

Edward hocha la tête et se plaça derrière Jacob qui était assis à son bureau.

« Hey, Jake, où est-ce qu'on bouge ? _Chuchota-t-il._

« Je ne sais pas, Tyler a eu une info d'un indic, il nous expliquera dans la voiture.

« Ok.

Mike arriva en trombe.

« Désolé du retard, chef.

« N'enlève pas ton manteau, on y va. _Lui indiqua Tyler._

/-/

Dans le 4x4 noir aux vitres teintés, Tyler expliqua le plan aux trois agents.

« D'après mon indic, le tueur que nous recherchons travaille au Starbucks, il commence son service à 9h30. On entre...

« Attends deux minutes. _Le coupa Edward._ C'est qui ton indic ?

« Elisabeth Masen.

Edward devint blême. Esmée Elisabeth Masen était le nom de jeune fille de sa mère.

« Et elle ne ressemblait pas à Swan, par hasard ?

« Pas vraiment. _Fit Tyler._ Bref, on entre par deux à quelques minutes d'intervalle. On cherche un homme chauve, la cinquantaine, les yeux marrons, un peu rondouillet. Il s'appelle Tom Jenks.

« Ok. _Fit Mike._

« Connerie ! _Souffla Edward._

« C'est bon Edward, je doute sérieusement qu'une femme morte, ayant servi son pays, ait commis ces crimes.

« Elle n'est pas si morte. _Contra Jacob._

« On l'a vue. _Acquiesça Mike._

« Et bien peut-être que vous l'avez mal vue. Mike avec moi !

Sans attendre de réponse, Tyler sortit de la voiture bientôt suivi de Mike. Jacob se retourna pour parler à Edward.

« T'y crois, toi ?

« Absolument pas. _Répondit Edward._ Elle est venue me dire la même chose et je ne suis pas tombé dans le panneau.

« Elisabeth Masen ? _Demanda Jacob._

« Isabella Swan. _Corrigea-t-il._

« Putain ! Comment Tyler peut l'écarter des suspects aujourd'hui alors qu'il y croyait à fond hier.

« Je ne sais pas mais en attendant, on devrait y aller.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers le Starbucks.

Ils commandèrent un café chacun et allèrent s'installer à une table proche des vestiaires du personnel. Tyler et Mike étaient près de la porte principale. Il y avait pas mal de clients à cette heure-ci mais la foule commençait à décliner.

Edward vérifia sa montre, 9h34. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux hommes sortirent des vestiaires dont un chauve et enrobé.

Edward se leva, suivi de Jacob.

« Excusez-moi ? _L'interpella-t-il._

L'homme se retourna, tout sourire.

« Bonjour, je peux faire quelque-chose ?

« Sans doute, je cherche Tom Jenks.

« C'est moi. _Affirma-t-il._

Edward sortit sa plaque mais l'homme s'enfuit avant qu'il ne se présente.

Mike et Tyler se levèrent comme un seul homme tandis que le suspect courrait dans leur direction. Mike tacla le fuyard qui s'éclata contre la porte vitrée.

« Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. _Récitait Tyler tout en bouclant les menottes derrière son dos._ Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas, il vous en sera commis un d'office.

/-/

Jenks attandait dans la salle d'interrogatoire, derrière le miroir sans teint, Tyler, Edward et Jacob le regardaient sans que lui ne puisse les voir.

« Il a vraiment une tête de fumier. _Cracha Tyler._

« On n'est loin d'être sûr que ce soit lui. _Fit Edward._

« Toi, peut-être mais moi, je sais que c'est lui.

« Ton indic n'est pas fiable, tu ne la connais même pas. _Lui fit remarquer Edward._

« Elle est fiable, elle n'a rien demandé en échange. Pour quelles raisons une pute ferait de fausses révélations sans rien avoir en retour ?

Edward fulminait intérieurement, utiliser le nom de sa mère en se faisant passer pour une prostituée... il avait du mal à le digérer.

Tyler sortit de la pièce, avec les dossiers des deux crimes pour se retrouver de l'autre côté du miroir quelques secondes plus tard.

« Vous aviez l'air pressé, tout à l'heure ? _Commença-t-il en jetant presque les dossiers sur la table._

Il s'installa sur la chaise, face au suspect.

« Ouais, je n'aime pas trop la flicaille.

« Je comprends, j'ai vu que vous aviez eu plusieurs démêlés avec la justice. Agressions, violences conjugales entre autres choses.

« Je ne m'en prends qu'à ceux qui le méritent. _Asséna-t-il._

« Je vois. Peut-être que Mark Varner et Richard Peterson l'avaient mérité ?

« Qui c'est, ce Peterson ? _Demanda Jenks._

Tyler nota qu'il connaissait Varner. Il ouvrit son dossier et lui montra la photo du cadavre de la victime.

« Oh ouais, lui.

« Vous les connaissez donc ?

« C'étaient des enfoirés, je vous assure, Varner était un putain d'enfoiré qui traitait sa secrétaire comme une moins que rien et Peterson trompait sa femme. Il sortait justement de l'hôtel où il a baisé sa maîtresse.

« Vous avouez avoir commis ces crimes ?

« Bien sûr, je connais le système, vous finirez bien par trouver des preuves contre moi, je ne suis pas infaillible. Je m'en sortirais plus facilement si je coopère. De toute façon, j'ai plus de chance de finir en hôpital psychiatrique qu'en prison... les failles du système, tout ça.

Il rigolait.

« Comment vous avez fait ?

« J'ai une machine spéciale que j'ai fabriqué moi-même qui pompe tout le sang des victimes, c'est rapide et efficace. Ensuite je taillade la plaie pour effacer les traces avec mon couteau.

« Où peut-on trouver cette machine et ce couteau ? _Demanda Tyler._

Jenks se mit à rire bruyamment.

« Même si je ne m'en étais pas débarrassé, je ne vous le dirais pas. Vous savez... au cas où je serais relâché.

Tyler lui demanda de décrire les meurtres, il le fit. C'en était assez pour Tyler qui sortit, il fit un signe de tête à l'agent posté à l'extérieur de la salle pour qu'il le mette en cellule.

Edward avait du mal à rester calme et sortit de la salle d'observation plus frustré que jamais. Jacob le suivit de près, plus calme et ils rejoignirent Tyler et Mike dans le box.

« Alors ? _S'enquit Mike._

« Il a tout avoué. _Révéla Tyler._

« Ouais. _Confirma Jacob._ On a notre tueur.

« Oh, alors ce n'est pas Swan ?

« Vous ne trouvez pas que c'était un peu trop facile ? _Demanda Edward._

« Il y a eu deux morts, Edward, ça aurait été trop facile si on était arrivé juste à temps pour éviter le premier meurtre. C'est un putain de malade et en plus il croit qu'il va s'en tirer à bon compte. L'affaire est close, on l'envoie devant le juge.

Tyler alla mettre Sam au courant.

« Jake, ne me dit pas que tu as gobé cette histoire ? _Fit Edward._

« Edward, il a avoué, il a décrit les deux scènes, les moyens utilisés avec précisions. Il avait même un mobile pour les deux meurtres, tordus, j'en conviens mais ça ne peut être que lui. Cette Swan n'est pas réglo, je te l'accorde mais elle n'a pas commis ces crimes.

Edward grommela dans sa barbe mais n'ajouta rien, ne voulant pas se disputer avec son meilleur ami dans un débat stérile.

/-/

Mike rejoignit Edward qui était sortit prendre l'air pour se changer les idées.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre hier et aujourd'hui pour qu'un tel revirement survienne ? _Fit Mike de façon rhétorique._ Franchement, je n'y croyais pas ce matin et je n'y crois toujours pas maintenant.

« Ouais, moi non plus. _Maugréa Edward._

« Tu sais, j'ai fais des recherches sur les vampires, je reste persuadé qu'elle en est un.

« Mike, on est dans la réalité, là.

Mike le fixa quelques secondes avant de soupirer puis retourna à l'intérieur du bâtiment en marmonnant.

« On n'est pas de bonne humeur, à ce que je vois.

Edward tourna la tête vers Bella qui était nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Il n'en savait rien, il supposait qu'elle était arrivée peu de temps après Mike.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais crois-moi, je ne baisserai pas les bras.

« Ce ne serait pas un jeu amusant si tu abandonnais si vite.

« Pourquoi les avoir tués ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

Elle le regarda un instant puis sourit.

« Ils ont perdu.

Il la regardait perplexe puis secoua la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle lui sourit de façon impertinente.

« N'utilise plus jamais le nom de ma mère. _La prévint-il. _

Elle sourit mais ne répondit pas. Pour l'instant, c'était elle qui menait le jeu et elle voyait bien qu'il était à la limite de perdre son sang-froid.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de te menotter et t'emmener directement en cellule... mais bien évidemment, tu n'es plus une suspecte et ça serait pris pour du harcèlement de ma part. _Edward soupira. _Je dois retourner travailler, j'ai une tueuse à mettre en cage.

Il la laissa à l'extérieur du bâtiment sans attendre de réponse.

Aussitôt qu'il passa la porte qui n'était censée servir que de porte de secours, Bella disparut.

Elle n'était pas allée bien loin, elle était sur le toit de l'immeuble qui faisait face aux bureaux du FBI. Quand Marcus lui avait parlé d'un humain qui faisait des recherches sur elle et les vampires, elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre Mike proclamer ce qu'elle était. Elle se fustigea de son manque de discernement, si elle n'avait pas été provoquer Edward, la veille, elle aurait pu avoir une chance qu'il gobe l'histoire de Jenks. Quoique... Edward paraissait aussi têtu que son père.

Edward ne croyait pas aux histoires de vampires, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Mike, en revanche, elle n'aurait aucun remord à le tuer. Cependant, le tuer maintenant n'était pas envisageable car Edward pourrait ainsi reconsidérer l'hypothèse de Mike.

Ooo

Je suis sûr que vous connaissez déjà l'avenir proche de Mike... Je prends les paris, dans combien de temps et comment va-t-il mourir ?

Évidemment, je sais déjà tout ça mais je veux savoir si vous avez un esprit aussi sadique que le mien...

Alors, ce chapitre ? Bella est innocentée mais pas par Edward et Mike...

Le prochain chapitre est un tournant dans l'histoire, vous êtes prévenus.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

La sonnerie du téléphone réveilla Edward. Ça faisait cinq jours qu'il essayait de trouver la faille de Bella, en vain. Elle n'était pas revenue le provoquer depuis. Mike s'était fait une raison et n'avait plus reparlé de Bella. Edward chercha son portable de la main sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Ouais ? _Grommela-t-il._

« Edward, on est en route pour le lac de Broadmoor, rejoins-nous là-bas, on a un cadavre sur les bras. _Fit Emmett._

« Ok, je me mets en route. _Dit-il avant de raccrocher._

Il s'habilla en vitesse et fonça jusque l'endroit. Il était censé être en congé, aujourd'hui. Emmett et Jasper étaient déjà sur les lieux. Edward passa sous le ruban de sécurité jaune et rejoignit son chef et son coéquipier. Des officiers de police assurait un périmètre de sécurité afin qu'aucun curieux ne franchisse le ruban. Une machine remontait une voiture du lac.

« On ne sait pas qui se trouve dans cette voiture. On a reçu l'appel d'une jeune fille qui dit avoir vu une voiture rouler doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter devant le lac puis la voiture s'est mise à accélérer et s'est jetée dedans. _Expliqua Emmett._

« Le témoin est parti avant que nous n'arrivions. _Ajouta Jasper._

La voiture étant sortie du lac, Emmett ouvrit la portière et une cascade d'eau se déversa de l'habitacle.

« Merde ! C'est un gars de chez nous. _Fit Emmett._

« Putain ! C'est Mike... _Grogna Edward._ Le coéquipier de Jake.

Edward se tirait les cheveux, pourquoi Mike ? Pourquoi ? Jasper prit la scène en photo sous toutes les coutures, Edward et Emmett essayaient de récolter le moindre indice.

« J'ai besoin que le corps soit sorti de l'habitacle pour un examen partiel, j'ai pu voir une trace autour de son cou mais je ne suis pas sûre. _Dit Jessica._

« Ok. _Accepta Emmett._ On a déjà pris les photos, donc y a pas de problème.

Le corps fut placé sur une bâche, près du véhicule. Jessica enfonça la sonde dans le foie du cadavre de Mike pour en prendre la température.

« Alors ? _S'enquit Emmett._

« Et bien, difficile de juger l'heure de la mort parce que le corps était entouré d'eau froide, d'après les données que j'ai, la température du corps et la rigidité cadavérique, je peux juste te dire qu'il est mort il y a moins d'une heure et demie, deux heures maximum.

« Ok, on a reçut l'appel il y a un vingt minutes. _L'informa Emmett._

« Emmett. _Appela Jasper de la cabine téléphonique située à une cinquantaine de mètres._

Emmett courut vers Jasper alors que Jessica était de plus en plus intriguée.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? _Marmonna-t-elle._

« Tu peux m'en dire plus ? _Demanda Edward qui se trouvait maintenant derrière elle._

« C'est à n'y rien comprendre, Edward. La seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'il n'est pas mort noyé. Il a des marques de strangulation autour du cou, comme s'il s'était pendu et il y a une balle qui a traversé sa tête de l'intérieur de sa bouche. Je pense que la balle a causé sa mort, c'est ce qui me semble le plus logique mais je le saurais après l'examen complet. Il y a aussi une coupure sur son poignet.

Edward regarda le corps sans vie de Mike. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était mort alors qu'hier, il était encore parmi eux.

« On dirait qu'il a essayé plusieurs moyens de se suicider. _Déclara Edward._

/-/

Pendant que le corps était rapatrié dans les bureaux du FBI pour l'autopsie, Jasper et Edward allèrent chez lui pour y récolter des possibles indices.

Et il y en avait, des indices. Une corde était attaché à la rambarde du premier étage et pendait sur le hall d'entrée. L'arme de Mike se trouvait sur le canapé et avait servi il y a peu. Jasper trouva une seringue dans sa chambre et Edward une boîte vide de médicaments dans la salle de bain. Dans la cuisine, il y avait un couteau maculé de sang.

Ils prirent des photos et récoltèrent des indices en silence.

/-/

Dans la salle d'autopsie, Emmett et son équipe attendait le rapport de Jessica. Tyler et Jake étaient là, eux aussi.

« Il a été tué par strangulation, plusieurs de ses ongles ont été cassés, comme s'il avait agrippé quelque-chose de trop dur. C'est la strangulation qui l'a tué, le coup de feu lui a été infligé post-mortem. On lui a injecté une forte dose de cocaïne dans le bras gauche, une dose mortelle, juste avant sa pendaison je pense. J'ai retrouvé des traces de comprimés dans l'estomac, ceux que vous avez trouvés dans la salle de bain. La blessure au poignet a été fait avant sa mort.

Un énorme bruit surprirent le groupe, Jacob venait de frapper une des tables d'autopsie avec son pied.

« Putain ! _Pesta-t-il._ Si je retrouve ce fils de pute !

Edward ne voulait pas sauter aux conclusions mais il était pratiquement sûr que c'était Bella, même si le corps n'avait pas été vidé de son sang. Il était persuadé qu'elle lui laissait un message... elle s'en était pris à l'un des deux seuls qui la croyaient encore coupable.

« Merci, Jessica. _Lança Emmett d'une voix monotone._ Allons vois si Angie a trouvé quelque-chose.

Les agents allèrent dans le laboratoire d'Angie, situé à l'étage du dessus, au premier sous-sol. Angie sauta presque sur ses collègues quand ils entrèrent.

« Si j'ai encore une affaire dans laquelle je ne trouve absolument rien, je démissionne ! _Lança-t-elle._

Ça ne fit que confirmer ce qu'Edward pensait. Combien de personne était capable de ne laisser aucune trace ?

« Les empreintes sur l'arme de Mike sont celles de Mike.

Elle montra une image où les empreintes étaient visibles, dont certaines en rouge.

« En rouge, ce sont les empreintes qui ont été mises pour faire croire qu'il s'était enfoncé lui-même son arme dans sa bouche. Les empreintes trouvées sur la corde correspondent uniquement à celles de Mike, pareille pour le couteau, la seringue, la boite de médicaments. Quelqu'un semble s'être donné du mal pour tester tous les suicides possibles sur lui. Pourquoi, je n'en sais strictement rien.

Edward oscillait entre l'effroi et une extrême colère. S'il savait déjà que Bella était une tueuse, elle avait maintenant franchi un autre pallier dans la cruauté.

/-/

Bella avait décidé de faire une petite escapade en France, histoire de se vider la tête. Ces derniers temps, elle avait l'esprit trop préoccupé par Edward. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi et s'était dit que s'éloigner lui ferait du bien. Malgré qu'il soit le fils de son capitaine, il n'était qu'un humain, un jouet potentiel, alors il fallait absolument qu'il sorte de sa tête.

Elle était partie le soir même, juste après leur petite discussion d'il y a cinq jours, elle venait de rentrer sur Seattle et bien qu'elle se soit nourri avant de prendre l'avion – afin de ne pas faire de carnage à bord – elle décida de grimper tout en haut de son immeuble habituel, ça lui manquait.

Il y avait déjà quelqu'un, juste au bord du toit, là où elle avait l'habitude d'aller. Elle reconnut Alec même s'il ne s'était pas retourné. Elle s'avança et se plaça à ses côtés.

« Il va falloir que je change mes habitudes. _Dit-elle._

Il ne détourna pas son attention des humains qui grouillaient tels des fourmis dans la rue.

« Je suis en mission. _L'informa-t-il._

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer les humains qui partaient faire la fête. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Marcus m'a envoyé résoudre un problème que tu ne sembles pas être en mesure de régler.

Bella avait l'impression d'étouffer, comme si un poids lui comprimait la poitrine. Si elle avait été humaine, elle serait en train de suffoquer.

« Jane et moi n'avons réglé le problème qu'à moitié, je lui ai dit que je m'occuperais du deuxième, elle est retournée à Volterra.

« Il ne sait pas pour nous. _Affirma-t-elle._ Il reste persuadé que je suis humaine.

« Pour combien de temps ? _Soupira-t-il._ Il finira par tomber dessus, il continue ses recherches sur toi.

« Ecoutes, je...

« Quand j'ai eu son nom, j'ai su... _La coupa-t-il, cette fois, il la regarda._ Putain, Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu aurais dû le tuer.

« Je ne peux pas. _Avoua-t-elle._

« Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il sèchement. _Et pourquoi ne pas le manipuler ?

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi... et mon don ne fonctionne pas sur lui.

« As-tu au moins essayé ? _Railla-t-il._

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« J'attendais de te voir avant de faire quoique ce soit. Je ne voulais pas que tu le découvres mort par toi-même, je sais que son père a compté pour toi et comme je sais me montrer généreux, à toi de voir qui de nous deux le tuera.

Bella le fixa, alarmée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, pas maintenant. Alec la regarda, elle bloqua son regard au sien mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le manipuler, elle perdit la vue, l'empêchant d'utiliser son pouvoir.

Le pouvoir d'Alec était redoutable, pas aussi douloureux que celui de Jane, sa sœur jumelle, mais bien plus angoissant. Il pouvait à loisir priver une personne de ses cinq sens ou de seulement quelques-uns selon ses envies.

Il ne l'avait privée que de la vue, elle ne dit rien, sachant très bien qu'elle allait subir les conséquences de ses actes. Même si Alec était son ami il n'en était pas moins un membre de la garde Volturi.

« Tu me prends pour un débutant ? _Se moqua-t-il._ J'estime que j'ai là ma réponse quant à celui qui le tuera.

Il lui rendit la vue, elle le fusilla du regard, il lui sourit.

« Je n'y peux rien, Bella, j'ai reçu des ordres.

« Il n'est pas au courant de l'existence des vampires. _Tenta-t-elle à nouveau._ Il n'y a pas de raison de le tuer. Il n'a pas cru Mike.

« Oh, tu appelles la nourriture par leur prénom, maintenant ?

« Va en enfer ! _Cracha-t-elle._

L'attitude de Bella amusait beaucoup Alec.

« Il va finir par le savoir, Bella. C'est une question de temps, tu le sais. Tu n'es pas en position de protester quoique ce soit, les rois ne sont pas ravis de la situation... et encore, ils ne sont au courant que pour le blondinet.

Bella sentait que tout lui échappait, elle n'était plus maître du jeu.

« S'il te plaît. _Murmura-t-elle._

« S'il te plaît quoi ?

« Ne le tue pas.

« Il finira bien par mourir un jour, aujourd'hui ou plus tard... ce n'est que de la nourriture.

Il fit un pas pour partir mais Bella se jeta sur lui. Il esquiva et l'attrapa par la gorge et la fit tomber, se positionnant au-dessus d'elle, la main toujours serrée contre sa gorge. Elle se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement animal la fige.

« Tu es prête à mourir pour lui.

Il serra sa gorge plus fortement, la peau du cou de Bella se fissura.

« Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il._

« Je ne sais pas, j'en sais rien. J'ai voulu le tuer quand j'ai compris que mon pouvoir ne marchait pas sur lui mais... je ne sais pas !

Alec comprit alors, parce qu'il avait déjà vu ça. Edward était l'âme-sœur de Bella et elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Il desserra son emprise légèrement, permettant aux fissures de se guérir mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Ça ne lui prit qu'une seconde pour voir les possibilités qui s'offrait à lui. Il pouvait tuer Edward avant que Bella ne se rende compte de ce qu'il est, elle souffrirait moins en ne le sachant pas mais elle garderait une souffrance dont elle ne saura jamais l'origine pour le reste de son éternité... bien qu'elle finirait par l'oublier si elle acceptait le lien qui les unissait. Ou il pouvait profiter de sa position nouvellement acquise dans leur relation compliquée.

« Tu sais que j'ai des ordres, je dois tuer ton jouet.

« S'il te plaît... _Supplia-t-elle._

Il lui sourit, ça allait être facile.

« Pourquoi je l'épargnerais ? Je n'ai jamais épargné personne. D'autant que, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas envie de décevoir les rois. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, Bella, à moins que tu ne me proposes quelque-chose qui vaille le coup.

Bella ferma les yeux un instant, était-elle prête à accepter le lien qui l'unissait à Alec ? Parce qu'elle savait que c'était ce qu'il voulait... Oui, pour lui, parce qu'il était le fils de son capitaine, elle prendrait le risque de souffrir dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

« D'accord, tu auras tout ce que tu veux.

« C'est toi que je veux, Bella. _Lança-t-il._ Pour l'éternité.

« Tu m'auras... tant qu'il reste en vie. _Accepta-t-elle._

Elle savait qu'à partir du moment où elle se sera abandonnée à Alec, elle ne pourrait pas faire marche arrière aussi facilement. Elle savait qu'un jour, ça allait arriver, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ce lien ne les emprisonne dans une relation sans réel sentiment. Seulement, Bella l'avait toujours refusé... parce qu'elle avait peur.

Peur de perdre un jeu sur lequel elle n'aurait aucun contrôle.

Alec mit un terme à ses réflexions en prenant ses lèvres. Elle y répondit et ne se posa pas plus de questions. Très vite, le baiser se fit plus insistant, les mains d'Alec, plus entreprenantes, passaient sous le tee-shirt de Bella tandis qu'elle maintenait sa nuque d'une main et son autre main lui tirait les cheveux. Elle défit les boutons de sa chemise, caressa son torse, le griffa.

Il mit un terme à leur baiser, la contempla, le regard noircit de désir. Il la déshabilla lentement, une fois qu'elle fut nue, il se déshabilla, elle n'en perdit pas une miette.

Elle était toujours couchée sur le toit, il la releva sans douceur et la souleva par les hanches de sorte à ce qu'elle s'agrippe à lui. Bella entourait la taille d'Alec de ses jambes, ses bras était autour de son cou. Les mains d'Alec, sous les fesses de Bella, la maintenait dans cette position et il la pénétra brutalement. Bella griffa tout ce qui trouvait à portée de main, elle le mordit à l'épaule puis l'embrassa tandis que ses va-et-vient intensifiait son plaisir. Un orgasme fulgurant la submergea bientôt suivi de celui d'Alec.

Elle ressentit le manque quand il se retira d'elle, elle se remit sur ses pieds et se demandait si ça avait été aussi sensationnel pour Alec que pour elle. Cependant, Alec l'avait déjà fait avec d'autres vampires alors que Bella, c'était son premier vampire et d'après ses souvenirs d'avant sa transformation, les humains ne faisaient pas le poids.

« Veille à ce que ton jouet ne parle pas. Sinon, je le tuerais. _Claqua Alec avant de disparaître._

Ooo

Qui déteste Alec ?

Voilà pourquoi je parlais de tournant, Bella n'a plus le contrôle du jeu, maintenant que les Volturi et surtout Alec y mettent leur grain de sel, elle ne va plus rien contrôler... jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qui est vraiment Edward, du moins.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Edward va enfin avoir LA révélation...

J'ai un peu peur de comment vous allez le prendre pour Bella/Alec (le fait que vous sachiez qu'Edward est bien son âme-sœur devrait vous rassurer un minimum, quand même...)


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Edward voulait retrouver l'atroce meurtrière qu'était Bella mais il n'avait aucune adresse. Il savait que James avait un moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle mais s'il pouvait se tenir éloigné de lui, ce serait l'idéal parce qu'il était toujours censé être suivi par des agents fédéraux, d'ailleurs James n'était plus entré en contact avec lui depuis sa fausse arrestation. Cependant, pour l'instant, c'était Bella qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

Il se rendit donc là où il l'avait déjà croisée, au Red Sky, il avait une photo de Bella avec lui, la seule photo que le FBI possédait d'elle, elle n'avait qu'une quinzaine d'années.

L'ambiance était la même que dans son souvenir, il s'approcha du barman, commanda un whisky.

« Vous connaissez Isabella Swan ou Bella ? _Demanda-t-il lorsque que le barman posa son verre devant lui._

« Non. _Répondit simplement le barman._

Edward sortit la photo de sa poche intérieur et la lui présenta.

« Elle ne vous dit rien ? Elle est déjà venue ici.

« C'est possible, il y a beaucoup de monde qui vient ici.

« Ça ne vous dérange pas si je vais voir dans la salle d'à côté ? _Demanda-t-il._

« C'est une salle privée. _Claqua le barman._

« Je peux revenir avec un mandat.

« Vous êtes de la police ? _Soupira le barman._ Ne perdez pas votre temps, allez-y si vous voulez, cette fille n'est pas là.

Edward se dirigea vers la salle privée et y entra. Cette salle possédait son propre bar mais n'était pas tellement différente de la précédente. Il y avait moins de clients, tous très pâles et les yeux sombres, certains le fixaient d'une façon qui lui glaçait le sang. Ils avaient tous un verre dans la main, posé sur la table ou sur le bar. Ça aurait échappé à tout le monde mais Edward était observateur et remarqua que la plupart des verres étaient vides, les quelques autres pleins mais il n'y avait aucun verre à moitié rempli mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une coïncidence. Il se dirigea vers le barman et lui présenta la photo.

« Vous savez où je peux la trouver ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

Le barman, élancé, les cheveux blonds lui sourit de toutes ses dents mais ce sourire était tout sauf jovial. Ce qui mit Edward mal à l'aise.

« Non mais croyez-moi, elle, elle vous trouvera.

« Et bien si vous la voyez, dites-lui de faire vite. _Rétorqua Edward._

Il s'en alla, ne voulant pas rester dans cet atmosphère glacial. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne le trouve et lui réserve le même sort qu'à Mike sauf qu'Edward, lui, il s'y était préparé. Il portait toujours son arme sur lui ainsi qu'un taser même s'il se doutait qu'elle le prendrait par surprise. Il marchait dans la rue, sous la lumière des réverbères, pour rejoindre sa voiture à quelques rues d'ici. Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se disait que Bella était insaisissable. Elle ne laissait jamais aucune trace d'ADN, aucune empreinte. Les seules erreurs qu'elle avait commises, ça avait été de donner son nom de famille à la secrétaire de Varner et de s'être montrée à plusieurs reprises.

Et si ça n'avait pas été des erreurs ? Si elle se pensait vraiment intouchable ? Après tout, elle avait réussi à manipuler Tyler et ce faux coupable. Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait essayer de le manipuler, lui aussi, elle était persuadée qu'il la croirait alors qu'elle n'apportait aucune preuve de son innocence. Elle avait dû essayer avec Tyler ensuite et lui, il l'avait cru. Il y avait trop de mystère autour de Bella, beaucoup trop.

Il récapitula ce qu'il avait. Bella avait une force incroyable, capable de briser une épaule ou une table à la force des mains, elle était capable de ne laisser aucune trace derrière elle, elle avait en sa possession un produit capable de causer une douleur atroce durant trois jours au contact du sang mais inoffensif à avaler, elle était capable de manipuler certaines personnes et à part Mike, elle aimait débarrasser ses victimes de tout leur sang.

Il se figea sur le trottoir, à quelques mètres de sa voiture.

Et si Mike n'avait pas été tué parce qu'il la croyait encore coupable mais parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était un vampire ? Alors ça voudrait dire... qu'il avait raison.

Bella était un vampire.

Il se ressaisit. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas exister. _Quand on est mort, on est mort. _Pensa-t-il. _On ne bouge plus, Bella bouge, elle est vivante. _

Il se remit en route, déverrouilla sa voiture et sentit une arme collée à sa nuque.

_Merde ! _Jura-t-il intérieurement.

On le plaqua au mur et fut surpris de voir deux voyous, l'un avec une arme et l'autre avec une batte de base-ball. Il pensait que ce serait Bella.

« Lève tes mains ! _Ordonna le blond qui tenait l'arme._

Edward obéit.

« Fouille-le. _Lança-t-il à son collègue roux._

Le roux fouilla Edward, trouva l'arme et le taser, il balança le taser mais coinça l'arme d'Edward dans sa ceinture. Il lui prit ses clés de voiture des mains et tenta de trouver son porte-feuille. Il prit son étui en cuir et quand il l'ouvrit, il vit la plaque et sa carte d'agent du FBI.

« Putain, c'est un poulet.

« Quoi ? _Fit le blond._

« Il est du FBI.

« Alors on va débarrasser la Terre d'une pourriture. _Déclama le blond._

Mais au lieu d'un coup de feu, Edward entendit le bruit d'un craquement d'os. Un peu de sang gicla du cou encerclé par une main et il vit Bella lâché le cou du blondinet qui s'écrasa au sol. Edward déglutit, Bella avait broyé les cervicales du voyou d'une main.

Bella avait du sang sur la main et l'odeur attisa sa soif, ses yeux devinrent entièrement noirs, elle fixait le roux et un grondement s'échappait de sa gorge. Le roux arma sa batte avant de l'envoyer de toute ses forces dans la figure de Bella qui ne broncha pas. La batte de base-ball s'éclata contre son visage qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. En revanche, le roux ressentit une forte douleur au niveau de sa main droite. Bella sourit, attrapa le roux à une vitesse surhumaine et s'abreuva du malheureux.

Edward ne put qu'être spectateur de la scène, Bella était un vampire, il ne pouvait plus en douter. Elle s'écarta légèrement de sa victime qui s'étala au sol. Elle lécha le sang qui restait sur sa main et sortit son couteau de sa poche, le déplia et d'une rapidité surhumaine, entailla le cou de sa victime pour cacher sa morsure.

Edward pouvait maintenant être sûr du pourquoi il retrouvait les victimes avec des entailles post-mortem. Il avait du mal à se rendre à l'évidence. Non seulement Bella était un vampire mais en plus, il était en tête de liste pour être sa prochaine victime.

Alors qu'il allait lui poser une question, un portable sonna, celui de Bella.

« Ouais ? _Répondit-elle._

… elle jeta un regard à Edward, visiblement, cet appel le concernait.

« Oh, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne viendra plus vous poser de question. _Lança-t-elle de façon désinvolte tout en fixant Edward._

Edward comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un de ceux qui se trouvaient au Red Sky, le second barman, sans doute. Il blanchit en repensant à cette salle remplit de visages très pâles et de yeux très sombres.

« Il ne sait rien sur ce que nous sommes, je peux te l'assurer.

…

« Bien. _Claqua-t-elle._

Elle enfonça son téléphone dans la poche avant gauche de son jean puis regarda l'un après l'autre les cadavres puis Edward.

« Arrête de faire des recherches sur moi, ne fais pas de recherche sur les vampires. Tu es surveillé, Edward.

Il la dévisagea puis pris son courage à deux mains.

« C'est pour ça que tu as tué Mike ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

Il essayait de rester calme, s'énerver ou paniquer n'apporterait rien. La culpabilité commençait à s'insinuer dans son esprit, c'était lui qui avait lancer Mike sur la piste des vampires, en laissant une note sur le vampirisme.

« Garde ce que tu sais pour toi, tu ne peux rien contre moi. Tu ne peux pas m'enfermer ni me tuer alors oublie-moi et ta vie redeviendra normale. Tu n'auras plus affaire à moi, tu ne me reverras plus, je quitte le pays, tu n'auras rien à craindre.

« Pourquoi... tu ne me tue pas, simplement ? Ce serait plus simple pour toi.

« Je n'aime pas la simplicité et on ne gagne pas toujours, il faut l'accepter sinon... à quoi bon jouer ?

« Tu ne peux pas être sûre que je ne parlerais pas. _Lui lança-t-il._

« Alors tu mourras et cette fois, je ne pourrais rien pour toi. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour ton père.

Elle disparut. Une seconde elle était là et l'autre, elle ne l'était plus. Les corps aussi avaient disparus, il ne restait que ses affaires. Il les prit, s'engouffra dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

En dix minutes, il fut chez Alice.

« Salut petit frère. _S'enjoua-t-elle._

« Tu as toujours les carnets de papa ? _S'enquit Edward sans saluer sa sœur._

Il ne pouvait pas dire dans quel état il se trouvait, choqué, impuissant, soulagé. Choqué parce qu'il venait d'apprendre que Bella était un vampire. Impuissant parce que Bella était un putain de vampire. Soulagé parce qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas le tuer.

« Oui, bien sûr. _Répondit sa sœur. _

« Il faut que je les vois.

Carlisle avait l'habitude d'écrire sa vie de capitaine dans un carnet, Alice et Edward s'étaient toujours refusé de les lire, ils avaient peur que la vie militaire de leur père n'était pas ce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était.

Alice alla chercher le carton remplit de carnets, rangé tout en haut, au fond du placard. Edward ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait les lire maintenant, elle lui avait dit de l'oublier mais il ne pouvait pas. Il l'aurait voulu de toute ses forces pourtant mais il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa tête alors il voulait savoir ce que son père avait pensé d'elle.

Alice posa le carton sur la table basse. Edward prit tous les carnets dont les dates étaient égales ou supérieures à 1994.

« Pourquoi tu veux ça ? _Demanda Alice._

Edward ne répondit pas. Le fait que Bella veuille qu'il reste en vie pour son père l'intriguait. Il voulait aussi s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur elle. Elle était un vampire mais n'en restait pas moins une criminelle. Pourtant, elle l'avait sauvé. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

La premier carnet de 1994 ne l'intéressait pas, il allait de février à Juillet. Il prit le second et tourna les pages jusqu'en novembre.

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai ausculté trois possibles futurs soldats. _

_John :19 ans, bon état physique, bon mental. Apte. _

_Karl : 20 ans, bon état physique, cheville fragile : prédisposition à l'entorse. Semble avoir des difficultés à surmonter les obstacles. Inapte._

_Isabella : 17 ans, plusieurs cicatrices dont elle ne veut me donner l'origine. Coups de couteau ?  
_

_Insolente, irrespectueuse, opposition constante à l'autorité.  
J'émets quelques réserves quant à son engagement dans l'armée. À voir. _

Edward lu deux pages avant de connaître la raison qui avait fait qu'il ne l'ait non seulement engagée dans l'armée mais surtout dans son unité.

_J'ai eu vent du passé d'Isabella : violences, vols, la police pense qu'elle appartient à un gang. _

_J'ai également appris qu'elle avait vécu un événement traumatisant entraînant la mort de ses parents devant ses yeux, elle n'avait que 9 ans. _

_Si elle n'est pas engagée dans l'armée, elle ira en prison. Ce n'est pas d'une prison dont elle a besoin mais d'un recadrage. J'ai donc décidé de la prendre sous mon aile. _

Edward sauta plusieurs pages.

_Isabella est une forte tête, elle ferait un excellent soldat si elle était disciplinée et respectueuse. Elle s'obstine toujours à vouloir m'appeler ''Captain Doc'' malgré les nombreuses conséquences que cela engendre pour elle. _

_Ça fait 6 mois que je l'entraîne à devenir un soldat expérimenté et je suis certain que son côté insolent qui se fout de tout n'est qu'une carapace. _

« Edward, Isabella... c'est Bella ?

Edward leva le nez de son carnet et vit qu'Alice en tenait un autre dans sa main. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, tu sais bien que tous les hommes de Carlisle sont morts, ce jour-là.

Elle le regarda sceptique mais ne dit rien. Edward se rendit compte qu'Alice l'avait appelée par son prénom alors qu'il ne le lui avait jamais dit.

« Comment tu sais son nom ? _S'enquit-il._

« C'est comme ça que l'un des vampires de mon rêve l'a appelée.

Edward blêmit et si ça n'avait pas été un rêve ? Alice prit un autre carnet pendant qu'Edward réfléchissait à s'en retourner le cerveau. Si le rêve d'Alice avait vraiment eu lieu... Bella l'aurait manipulée pour lui faire croire à un rêve ? Elle ne l'aurait pas sauvé seulement lui mais aussi sa sœur. Pourquoi ? Était-ce à cause de Carlisle ? Ça le rendait malade parce qu'il aurait préféré continuer de la savoir cruelle et horrible, elle avait peut-être tué Kyle, Varner et Peterson pour survivre parce que les vampires se nourrissaient de sang – il n'en revenait pas de lui trouver une excuse ! – mais elle avait tué Mike pour un tout autre motif et de façon cruelle et ça, il ne pourrait jamais lui trouver d'excuse.

« Tu devrais lire ça. _Dit Alice en le sortant de ses pensées, lui tendant son carnet._

Edward prit le carnet et lu :

_Je n'aurais jamais cru en arriver là avec Bella. Ce qui prouve bien qu'en persévérant, on peut transformer une âme égarée en quelqu'un de bien. _

Edward nota qu'il était passé d'Isabella à Bella.

_Elle continue toujours de m'appeler ''Captain Doc'' mais seulement en privé, elle ne le fait plus pendant les entraînements ni en mission. _

_Elle est venue me voir ce soir, encore une fois, je lui ai parlé de ma famille, c'est elle qui me l'a demandé. Je ne devrais pas me confier à l'un de mes soldats, je suis leur capitaine, je me dois et je leur dois de leur montrer l'exemple. Je ne dois pas laisser mes peurs, mes doutes, mes soucis transparaître. _

_Mais Bella, c'est différent. Elle est un peu comme ma seconde fille et ma troisième enfant. J'ai bien eu raison de creuser sous sa carapace. Elle est intelligente et perspicace. _

_Elle m'inquiète parfois. J'aimerais la voir joyeuse mais je comprends (avec ce qu'elle a vécu) qu'elle ne trouve pas de sens à la vie. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je ferais de mon mieux pour la protéger. _

Edward referma le carnet et le lança dans le carton. Il s'avachit contre le canapé et soupira.

Elle était proche de son père, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Entre sa période de délinquance et sa période de vampire criminelle, elle avait été quelqu'un de bien, grâce à Carlisle.

Alice proposa à Edward de rester dormir, le voyant tourmenté, il accepta.

/-/

Le lendemain, Edward alla au cimetière militaire. Il resta longtemps devant la tombe de son père, fixant la pierre tombale et l'inscription qu'il y avait dessus.

_Carlisle, Anthony, Cullen_

_Capitaine de l'unité spéciale 3, section 1, FS _

_21 fev. 1960 – 19 nov. 1996_

les sections correspondaient aux territoires sur lesquels les unités des Forces Spéciales intervenaient. La section 1 correspondait au continent américain.

Edward voulut savoir si le nom de Bella était inscrit sur l'une des pierres tombales. Il la trouva neuf tombes plus loin.

_Isabella, Mary, Swan. _

_Soldat de l'unité spéciale 3, section 1, FS_

_13 sept. 1977 – 19 nov. 1996_

il s'attendait presque à ne pas trouver sa tombe, elle n'était pas si morte, après tout. Pour lui, c'était injuste qu'elle ''repose'' ici alors que ses camarades et son capitaine étaient réellement morts, eux.

Elle avait une autre vie mais elle était en vie...

Elle avait survécu et elle savait ce qui s'était passé le 19 novembre 1996.

il devait savoir, il devait la retrouver.

Ooo

Alors, alors ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre !

J'ai eu trois nouvelles idées de fictions (je vais jamais m'en sortir avec celles que j'ai déjà en cours) mais il y en a une pour laquelle je ne suis pas sûre et une autre pour laquelle je suis encore moins sûre parce que ce sera un peu (beaucoup) spécial, si vous avez une âme généreuse, je voudrais bien que vous m'aidiez à savoir si ce sera de bons sujets de fic. ^^

En attendant, je veux quand même votre avis sur ce chapitre et je sacrifierais des Mr cookies sur l'autel du dieu de la fanfiction en votre honneur.

Si quelqu'un a lu une fic où Bella est un vampire et Edward un humain, ce quelqu'un pourrait-il m'en donner le titre ? Pour moi et l'une de mes lectrices (Je ne t'ai pas oubliée) parce que pour l'instant, je n'en ai pas trouvée... Merci d'avance.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Bella fixait le ciel parsemé de nuages à travers le hublot, le visage renfrogné.

« Ne sois pas d'aussi mauvaise humeur. _Lui dit Alec._ C'est toi qui a voulu me suivre.

« Ce n'est pas ça. _S'agaça-t-elle._ Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de quitter Seattle.

« Seattle ou ton jouet ? _Se moqua-t-il._

Elle tourna la tête vers son voisin et le fusilla du regard.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, il fallait bien que j'aille quelque-part.

« Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. _Persifla Alec._ Cela dit, je connais un bon moyen de te rendre de bonne humeur.

Bella le fixa, il arqua un sourcil.

« Si ça peut me changer les idées. _Souffla Bella._

Ils se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes de l'appareil. L'endroit était exigu mais il y avait bien assez de place pour ce qu'ils allaient faire. Alec la fit se tourner vers le lavabo et lui descendit son jean jusqu'aux chevilles, il descendit son propre pantalon et libéra son sexe de son boxer. Il colla son torse contre le dos de Bella tout en se présentant à l'entrée de son sexe déjà humide. Visiblement, Alec n'était pas très préliminaire, il allait directement à l'essentiel, Bella n'en fit aucun cas, les préliminaires, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait de toute façon.

Quand ils sortirent des cabinets, trois personnes les dévisageaient à la sortie, plus ou moins choquées. Bella leur sourit insolemment en passant devant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Alec et Bella franchissaient les portes du château de Volterra. C'était un grand château où vivaient les vampires du clan Volturi et les membres de leur garde. Le clan Volturi était composé des trois rois : Aro, Marcus et Caïus, des épouses d'Aro et Caïus : Sulpicia et Athénadora et de leur garde dirigée par Alec.

Ils traversèrent le hall où se trouvait une humaine qui faisait office d'hôtesse d'accueil.

« Depuis quand les Volturi engagent des humains ? _S'enquit Bella._

« Héléna est là pour les apparences, elle joue l'hôtesse d'accueil et veut devenir un vampire. Elle restera jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse en casse-croûte.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle des trônes. Les trois rois se trouvaient dans un coin de la pièce et discutaient à propos d'un clan de Roumanie. Ils stoppèrent leur conversation quand ils aperçurent les deux vampires.

« Bella ! _S'exclama Aro._

Aro était brun, ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules et sa prestance inspirait le respect mais aussi la crainte pour qui attirait ses foudres. Les trois rois furent devant eux dans la seconde, Marcus et Caïus un peu en retrait.

Des trois rois, Aro était celui qui faisait office de porte-parole. Marcus était le plus âgé, Aro n'était pas loin derrière. Quand à Caïus, ses cheveux blonds, coupés en carré, lui donnait un air plus jeune qu'il ne l'était encore.

Si Bella devait les décrire, elle dirait que Marcus était le plus blasé, Aro, le plus enthousiaste et Caïus le plus grognon.

« Très chère Bella. _Reprit Aro._ Quand Marcus m'a révélé qu'il avait envoyé Alec en mission à Seattle, j'étais loin de me douter qu'il te ramènerait avec lui.

« Surprise ! _Lança Bella, faussement enjouée._

« Tu n'as pas changé. _Grogna Caïus._

Bella lui sourit de façon impertinente.

« Marcus, la mission a été un succès, l'humain est mort. _Indiqua Alec._

« Bien. _Fit celui-ci._ Bella, puis-je savoir pourquoi j'ai dû envoyer Alec ?

« J'étais partie en France, je comptais régler le problème à mon retour. _Avoua-t-elle._

« Il aurait été préférable que tu t'en occupes au moment où je te l'avais demandé.

Bella soupira.

« Désolée. _Marmonna-t-elle._

« Bella se joint à nous. _Les informa Alec._

« Vraiment ? _Se réjouit Aro._ M'en voilà ravi.

« Temporairement. _Précisa Bella._

« Reste autant que tu voudras. _Conclut Aro._

Alec et Bella laissèrent les rois à leur occupation. En parcourant les couloirs pour rejoindre les quartiers d'Alec, ils croisèrent Heidi qui jeta un regard peu amène à Bella.

« Je savais que Jane me détestait parce que j'allais finir par lui piquer son frangin chéri mais depuis quand Heidi est solidaire ?

« Depuis qu'elle s'est rendue compte que tu restais et donc elle ne pourra plus profiter de mon corps.

Bella resta perplexe un instant avant de demander.

« Mais Heidi, elle a Démétri, ils ont le même truc qu'on a, nous.

Alec sourit, amusé.

« Ouais, ils ont ça mais comme Démétri est notre traqueur, il est souvent absent.

« Je vois. _Grimaça Bella._

« Quoi ? Ils ne sont pas âme-sœurs !

Bella haussa les épaules.

« Quand l'un des deux trouveras son âme-sœur, ça va faire des vagues.

« Pas forcément. _Répliqua Alec._

« Bien sûr que si. L'un des deux roucoulera niaisement dans les bras de son âme-sœur et l'autre se retrouvera seul comme un con. Il n'aura plus que ses souvenirs pour se rappeler à quel point le sexe était parfait avec son ex-amant soit-disant lié.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis sûr que l'un ou l'autre s'en remettra... de toute façon, on s'en fout.

Alec ouvrit une double porte derrière laquelle se trouvait ses quartiers. Il y avait un salon, agencé simplement, un canapé, une télé, une bibliothèque vide. Une porte sur le mur de gauche menait à la chambre d'Alec, une porte sur le mur d'en face menait à la salle de bain et une autre, sur la droite menait à la chambre de Jane.

Celle-ci arrivait justement derrière les deux vampires, revenant d'une mission.

« Alors les bruits de couloir disaient vrais, Bella est parmi nous. _Asséna-t-elle._

« Apparemment. _Fit Bella._

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu ne seras jamais une Volturi, tu n'en as ni la carrure ni le mérite.

« Tant que j'ai ton frère. _Rétorqua Bella._

Jane fusilla Bella du regard et très vite, Bella fut pliée en deux. La douleur que Jane lui infligeait était si intense que Bella tomba sur ses genoux.

« Jane ! _Gronda Alec._

Le don de Jane cessa et Bella se redressa prestement, elle n'avait pas ce visage fermé ou colérique qu'avait les victimes du don de Jane. Au contraire, Bella, elle, souriait. Fière, arrogante, insolente. Elles se défièrent du regard, ça aurait pu durer un moment si Aro n'avait pas demandé Jane.

« Oui, vas-y, va rejoindre ton maître, chienne.

« Bella ! _Gronda Alec à nouveau._

Jane grogna avant de se retourner pour rejoindre les rois. Bella put alors voir le regard désapprobateur d'Alec. Elle lui fit un faible sourire suivi d'un haussement d'épaule. Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient jamais appréciées. Quand Eléazar avait ramené Bella du Mexique, c'était à peine si elles se supportaient mais depuis que Jane savait que Bella avait un lien passionnel avec son frère, elle lui vouait une haine sans nom.

Alec et Jane étaient jumeaux, ils furent transformés à l'âge de 19 ans par Aro qui convoitait leur don. Ils avaient un lien fraternel très fort d'après Marcus.

Le lendemain, Bella se trouvait dans la salle d'entraînement avec tous les membres de la garde royale. Elle était nonchalamment adossée contre l'un des murs, ignorant les regards haineux que lui portaient Jane et Heidi. Elle espérait qu'ils étaient là pour se combattre, elle avait besoin de se défouler, elle était de mauvaise humeur parce qu'Alec l'avait convoquée comme un vulgaire membre de sa garde.

Alec entra dans la salle avec un retardataire.

« Aro m'a chargé d'une mission, il est possible que le clan roumain monte une armée en vue de renverser le pouvoir actuel, certains d'entre nous devront nous y rendre en éclaireur, dans un premier temps. Démétri, Jane, vous faites partie de la mission d'office, je dois en choisir deux autres pour nous accompagner, qui est volontaire ?

La plupart se présentèrent comme volontaires, d'autres préférant les missions plus sanglantes s'abstinrent. Bella n'avait pas bougé de son mur, attendant que tout ça passe. Alec envisagea toutes les solutions avant de s'arrêter sur son choix.

« Heidi et Bella. _Lança-t-il._ On part dans cinq minutes.

Alec quitta la salle suivit par Bella qui fulminait. Elle l'arrêta dans le couloir.

« Pourquoi je dois venir ? _Demanda-t-elle._ Je n'étais pas volontaire, tu sais que je n'aime pas remplir les missions données par les rois. Ça ne me plaisait déjà pas avant d'être temporairement membre de votre secte et ça ne me plaît toujours pas.

La réaction d'Alec ne se fit pas attendre, Bella venait de perdre la vue.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! _Gronda-t-il._ Pour l'instant tu fais partie de la garde et je suis donc ton chef, tu fais ce que je te dis et tu ne discutes pas.

Sur ces mots, il lui coupa également l'ouïe, lui prit la main et la mena devant la sortie du château, attendant les autres qui arrivèrent rapidement.

Bella n'aimait pas le pouvoir d'Alec, heureusement qu'il ne lui avait pas coupé le toucher et l'odorat parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise en ayant la vue et l'ouïe en moins.

Le silence pouvait être agréable mais il y avait toujours quelque-chose à entendre alors que sous le pouvoir d'Alec, c'était un silence total, rien ne parvenait aux oreilles de Bella. C'était inconfortable, ajouté à ça le noir complet, ça devenait stressant parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien prévoir, tout pouvait arriver sans qu'elle ne le voit venir ni ne l'entende.

Il lui rendit ses sens au moment de partir du château, il faisait nuit depuis un certain temps, ils rejoignirent donc l'aéroport à pieds.

Arrivée à Bucarest, en Roumanie, ils durent attendre quelques heures que le soleil décline. Quand ce fut le cas, il rejoignirent la petite ville de Slatina à vitesse vampirique.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètres d'un château en ruine.

« Il n'y a personne ici. _Lança Heidi._

« Je sais. _Fit Alec._ On ne sait pas où ils crèchent, il va falloir les trouver et c'est leur dernière adresse connue... il fallait bien commencer quelque-part.

Bella lança un œil sceptique aux ruines.

« Tes sources datent de la préhistoire ? _Demanda-t-elle._

Alec lui lança un regard réprobateur.

« Il y a un peu plus de 1 200 ans, le monde vampirique était gouverné par les Roumains, il y avait deux rois, Stefan et Vladimir, une armée de vampires à leur solde. Il se contentait de la quantité mais pas de la qualité. Peu avaient des dons et aucun n'était entraîné au combat. Aro et ses frères, eux, avaient décidés de rassembler une armée moins nombreuses mais dont la plupart des membres possédaient un don et ceux qui n'en possédaient pas devaient exceller au combat, tout comme ceux qui avaient un pouvoir. Nos rois et leur modeste armée les ont attaqués, ils ont gagnés. Ils ont détruit et brûlé leur château, les Volturi ont aussi souffert de pertes, évidemment mais la victoire leur était incontestable.

« Qui étaient présents à ce moment-là ? _S'enquit Démétri qui, malgré ses 218 ans, n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire._

« Félix et Eléazar.

« Henry n'y était pas ? _S'enquit Démétri._

« Si bien sûr, il était déjà le chef de la garde à cette époque.

Alec sourit en repensant à son avancement dans la garde Volturi. Henry ayant été détruit lors d'une mission contre un clan de Colombie il y avait presque 200 ans, la place de chef de la garde revenait à Félix, qui était alors le plus ancien et dont la force surpassait celle des autres (Eléazar avait quitté le clan quelques mois plus tôt). Cependant, Félix avait refusé le poste, jugeant qu'il était préférable de donner le poste à quelqu'un de plus stratège et de plus réfléchi. Aro s'était alors tourné vers Alec, le seul qui avait réussi à battre Félix dans un combat sans utiliser de pouvoir grâce à la ruse.

Ils allèrent au milieu des champs de ruines et le temps avait effectivement chassé toute trace des Roumains, Démétri ne pouvait donc pas utilisé son don de traqueur.

« On va se séparer pour survoler plus de terrains. Démétri, Jane vous irez à l'ouest, j'irais au nord, Heidi et Bella, à l'est.

Heidi n'était pas enchantée de faire équipe avec Bella, ça n'avait rien à voir avec Alec – en mission, il fallait laisser ce genre d'histoires derrière soi – mais elle savait que Bella avait un certain don pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

« Si vous découvrez leur planque, vous envoyez un sms aux autres pour qu'on vous retrouve, assurez-vous de le mettre sur vibreur, surtout vous restez planqués et on décidera si nous devons attaquer maintenant où s'il nous faudra plus de gardes.

Ils se séparèrent comme Alec le leur avait ordonné. Bella courrait à pleine vitesse en direction de l'est, laissant Heidi loin derrière elle.

« Bella, on est censée trouver un clan, pas faire la course. Ralentis ou tu expliqueras pourquoi nous n'avons pas remarqué leur planque alors qu'on est passé devant.

Bella soupira mais ralentit tout de même, laissant Heidi la rattraper.

Après quelques heures, Bella sentit la présence de vampires, elle ralentit donc, tout comme Heidi qui les avait sentis aussi.

Elles se cachèrent derrière un énorme rocher et espionnèrent le château silencieux, plus modeste que celui de Volterra. Bella inspira et ne sentit aucune odeur provenant du château, il y avait seulement d'anciennes odeurs aux alentours mais pas assez ancienne pour que ce château ne soient pas leur demeure.

« Passe-moi ton téléphone. _Fit Bella._

« Prends le tiens.

« Je n'ai plus de crédit. _Mentit Bella._

Heidi lui passa le téléphone, Bella sourit et fut devant le château à vitesse vampirique.

« Bella, revient là tout de suite ! _Grogna Heidi à voix basse, elle savait que Bella l'entendrait._

Bella n'en fit rien et pénétra dans le château, trop curieuse de voir comment vivaient les anciens rois de son monde. Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'on pouvait faire plus ancien que les Volturi niveau décoration. Elle entra dans une salle et se figea. Devant elle, une dizaine de vampires lui faisaient face dans l'immense salle vide de meuble.

Elle voulut s'enfuir mais un vampire apparut derrière elle et lui prit la main avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Toute volonté la quitta subitement. Il la mena au centre de la pièce, devant deux vampires, un blond et un brun, il ne lui lâcha pas la main.

« Nous n'avons pas le plaisir de te connaître, qui es-tu ? _Fit le brun avec un accent roumain._

« Bella.

« Je suis Vladimir et voici mon frère Stefan. _Présenta le blond._ Nous sommes les anciens rois de notre monde. Qui était à l'extérieur avec toi ?

« Heidi. _Répondit-elle._

C'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas mentir, elle n'avait plus aucune volonté, elle comprit que c'était le don de celui qui lui tenait la main.

« Heidi Volturi ? _S'enquit-il._

Bella hocha la tête.

« Tu es donc une de leur nouvelle recrue, nous n'avions pas entendu parler de toi. Y en a-t-il d'autre sur le territoire ?

« Oui.

« Qui ? _Demanda-t-il._

« Alec, Démétri et Jane.

« Parfait ! _S'exclama Vladimir._ L'un des Volturi est-il ton âme-sœur ?

« Non.

« Dommage. _Soupira Vladimir, déçu._

« Maintenant que nous savons ce que nous avions besoin de savoir. _Intervint Stefan._ Laisse-moi te raconter notre histoire avant que nous procédions à ta destruction.

Ooo

Je suis horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'allez pas beaucoup m'aimer parce que vous n'aurez la suite que demain, niark niark.

Alors, ce chapitre ? Laissez-moi votre avis et je sacrifierais un choco-BN à votre gloire.


	14. Chapter 13

**Guest** : Merci pour ta review et non, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, elle pensait le château vide...

**Chapitre 13**

Bella n'avait même pas la volonté d'élaborer un plan, le vampire qui lui tenait la main semblait décidé pour elle de ce qu'elle devait faire sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

« Avant nous, il n'y avait pas de rois, c'était l'anarchie totale au sein de notre espèce. _Raconta Stefan._ Alors Vlad et moi nous nous sommes désignés rois de ce monde. Certains protestèrent mais ils furent vite anéantis. Nous avons régner longtemps et nous n'avions pas ériger ces lois qui sont aujourd'hui les nôtres, nous ne nous cachions pas des humains. Nous restâmes inactifs longtemps puis les Volturi sont arrivés, nous avons accueilli leur attaque comme une claque revigorante mais malgré leur nombre inférieur, ils ont décimé notre armée et ont brûlé notre château. Ça fait 1 200 ans qu'on attend de se venger, ils nous ont rendu service, finalement, ils nous ont donné un but.

« Aujourd'hui, nous avons compris notre erreur, nous nous sommes donc entourés de vampires possédant des pouvoirs. _Déclara Vladimir._ Victor, qui te tient la main, est ce qu'on pourrait appelé un marionnettiste, il prive toute personne qu'il touche de sa volonté et mets la sienne à la place, il peut te faire faire et te faire dire ce qu'il souhaite ou te forcer à dire la vérité ou le contraire. Marianna, quant à elle possède un don de camouflage, capable de camoufler odeur et son, d'où le fait que tu n'aies pas remarqué notre présence.

« Ah ! _S'exclama Stefan._ Tes amis seront là d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Tu dois posséder un don, en tant que Volturi, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

« Une manipulatrice, je manipule l'esprit.

« Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Victor, dans ce cas. Te faut-il toucher les personnes comme lui ?

« Non, ça passe par le regard. _Expliqua-t-elle._

« Je veux voir ce que ça fait. _Proclama Stefan._ Victor, fais-lui utiliser son don sur moi.

Sous le pouvoir de Victor, Bella fixa son regard à celui de Stefan qui ne put dévier le regard sans pour autant s'en rendre compte. Ils se dit qu'il devrait frapper cette Volturi, de sorte à se défouler un minimum. Son regard se libéra, il s'avança vers Bella, lui envoya son poing dans le ventre, elle fut projetée vers l'arrière et Victor serra sa prise pour ne pas la lâcher et la tira pour la remettre à sa place.

« J'avais besoin de me défouler mais ton pouvoir ne marche pas.

« Si, il a fonctionné. _Corrigea Victor._ J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle te manipule pour que tu la frappes.

Stefan afficha sa surprise avant de sourire.

« À aucun moment je n'ai pensé que ça ne venait pas de moi, c'est fabuleux et intéressant. Finalement, je crois que je vais attendre avant de te détruire. Victor, fais en sorte qu'ils croient qu'elle a changé de camp.

Victor hocha la tête avant d'offrir un sourire carnassier à Bella. Il s'approcha d'elle de sorte à pouvoir lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Quand ce sera fini, je m'occuperais de toi avant de te tuer. Non, je ferais plutôt en sorte que tu t'occupes de moi.

Bella aurait grimacé de dégoût si elle avait pu.

La porte se fracassa et vola en éclat alors qu'Alec, Démétri, Jane et Heidi pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Victor choisit se moment pour utiliser son don sur Bella afin qu'elle l'embrasse ce qui augmenta la fureur d'Alec.

« C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? _Cracha-t-il._

Bella se décolla de Victor – et en fut soulagée.

« Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai compris, c'est mon âme-sœur, Alec. _Expliqua Bella._

Elle ne voulait pas dire ça. Alec fronça les sourcils en les regardant tour à tour, puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur leurs mains liées. Ils semblaient se tenir la main amoureusement, de sorte qu'il aurait pu douter du lien qu'elle avait avec l'humain mais Marcus, lui, n'aurait pas pu avoir été dupé.

« Peut-être que tu devrais lui lâcher la main ? _Proposa Alec._

Bella regarda Alec qui comprit qu'elle allait utiliser son don et lui bloqua la vue puis le toucher. Le sourire de Victor s'effaça en voyant que Bella ne réagissait plus, Bella retrouva la vue mais pas le toucher. Elle lança un regard furieux au marionnettiste en arrachant sa main de sa poigne.

« Stupide vampire ! _Cracha-t-elle en lui assénant un coup au visage._

Jane utilisa son pouvoir sur Victor qui se mit à genou de douleur.

« Tuez-les. _Cria Vladimir._

Jane fit cesser son don, Alec cessa son don sur Bella et bloqua ceux de tous les autres vampires. Bella se plaça aux côtés des Volturi alors que leurs ennemis affichaient des mines angoissées.

« Occupez-vous-en. _Ordonna Alec._

Il prit Bella par le bras et l'emmena à l'extérieur du château tout en maintenant son don sur leurs ennemis. Ce n'était pas son habitude de rendre les combats aussi faciles, il n'utilisait pratiquement jamais son don quand il s'agissait de combattre, il préférait donner des coups, faire souffrir. S'ils étaient en position de faiblesse, alors il aurait utilisé son don pour reprendre l'avantage.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas clair dans ''restez planqués'' ? _Fulmina-t-il._

« Je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne.

« Ce que tu penses ou pas n'a pas d'importance. Tu t'en tiens aux ordres ! _Hurla-t-il._ Entrer dans ce château était d'une stupidité sans nom, retirer à Heidi le moyen de nous prévenir rapidement était suicidaire.

« Je...

« Tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre. _Gronda-t-il._

Bella referma la bouche alors que les autres arrivèrent. De la fumée sortait par l'une des fenêtres.

Ils retournèrent à l'aéroport pour prendre leur jet et décoller vers Volterra. Bella resta silencieuse tout en fixant Alec. Elle devrait faire profil bas mais elle était comme ça et il le savait.

Une question tournait dans son esprit : Comment Alec avait su qu'elle était manipulée ou du moins, qu'elle avait menti ? Ce stupide vampire aurait vraiment pu être son âme-sœur. À moins qu'il n'en savait rien et que ce détail lui importait peu. Peut-être même que le tuer l'arrangeait plutôt deux fois qu'une, ainsi, il serait sûr que rien ne rompra le lien qu'ils avaient.

Démétri lançait des regards inquiets vers Bella. Elle était calme, trop calme par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé. Même si Alec était là pour elle, elle aurait dû péter les plombs. Il pensait qu'elle avait dit vrai, il l'avait vue l'embrasser avidement avant qu'elle ne confirme qu'il était son âme-sœur mais au lieu d'être une folle hystérique, elle restait là, sans bouger, silencieuse à ruminer ses pensées dans son coin. Il savait ce que ça faisait de perdre son âme-sœur, il l'avait déjà vu et ça rendait un vampire aussi calme que Marcus totalement violent et hors de contrôle. D'autant qu'elle avait en quelque-sorte participé à son élimination.

« J'espère qu'elle recevra la sanction qu'elle mérite. _Fit Heidi, acerbe._

Jane ne put qu'être d'accord avec elle.

« Je crois que la perte de son âme-sœur est une sanction suffisante. _Contra Démétri._

« Ce n'était pas son âme-sœur. _Intervint Alec._ Et elle sera sanctionnée à Volterra.

Démétri lança un regard interrogateur vers Alec.

« En la touchant, elle faisait ce que lui décidait. _Expliqua-t-il._

« Comment tu as su ? _S'enquit Jane, curieuse._

Alec ne répondit, ne voulant pas que Bella soit informée de ce qu'elle ne savait pas.

Il se remémora la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Marcus à son retour du continent américain.

_« Je te sens préoccupé. S'inquiéta Marcus. Ça a quelque-chose à voir avec Bella ? _

_« Ouais. Marmonna Alec._

_« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ? _

_« Elle a accepté notre lien mais... _

_Alec afficha une mine sévère en pensant à l'humain. _

_« Est-ce que tu as perçu qu'elle avait ou non trouvé son âme-sœur ? Demanda-t-il, finalement._

_« Oui, elle l'a croisé mais elle ne s'est pas rendue compte de qui il était pour elle. Soit elle rejette davantage ce lien soit il est humain... sûrement les deux, en fait._

_« Elle finira bien par se rendre compte. Maugréa-t-il. _

/-/

De retour à Volterra, Alec alla rapporter le déroulement de la situation aux rois après avoir ordonné à Bella de l'attendre dans ses quartiers.

« Comment s'est passée la mission ? _S'enquit Aro._

« Ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, il y a eu désobéissance et nous avons dû intervenir plus tôt que prévu.

« Qui a désobéi ? _Demanda Aro._

« Bella.

« Approche. _Fit Aro en lui tendant la main._

Alec obéit et mit sa main dans la sienne. Aro tint la main d'Alec entre les deux siennes et vit ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Puis-je te faire confiance quant à sa sanction ?

« Cela va de soi. _Répondit Alec._

« Tu peux y aller.

Alec retrouva Bella faisant des allers-retours dans sa chambre.

« J'ai réfléchi et j'ai décidé que tu n'as pas à me sanctionner. _Lâcha-t-elle en stoppant devant Alec._

« Vraiment ?

« Tout à fait. _Répondit-elle._ Déjà, je le répète, je ne suis pas membre officiel des Volturi, ensuite, je ne voulais pas y aller, tu m'y as forcée et tu sais très bien que je n'obéis jamais. Tout ça pour dire, qu'en fait, c'est de ta faute.

Alec avait croisé ses bras contre son torse, attendant qu'elle ait fini.

« Je te le répète, bien que membre temporaire des Volturi, tu es sous mes ordres. _Dit-il sévèrement._ Tu m'as désobéis et en tant que membre ''bien que temporaire'' – _Il mima les guillemets – _des Volturi, tu seras sanctionnée comme il se doit.

« Bien, tu ne verras plus mon corps pendant un moment. _Le fit-elle chanter._

Il rit, s'approcha d'elle.

« Je pourrais utiliser ton corps que tu ne le sauras même pas. _Lui susurra-t-il._

Il lui coupa tous les sens avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger un cil et l'allongea sur le lit où il la laissa.

Elle espérait furieusement qu'il ne ferait pas ce qu'il avait dit parce qu'en plus de trouver ça inapproprié, elle n'aurait aucun moyen de savoir si oui ou non il l'avait fait.

Si perdre la vue et l'ouïe n'était pas confortable, perdre tous ses sens était angoissant. Elle n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien, ni avec son odorat ni avec sa peau. Elle aurait préféré subir le don de Jane plutôt que celui d'Alec. Elle se sentait comme un cerveau flottant dans le néant. Dans le dictionnaire, rien désigne l'absence de quelque-chose, ça ne pouvait pas être plus vrai qu'à ce moment,_ tout_ était absent.

Ooo

C'est un petit chapitre, celui-ci... alors comme vous allez me donnez plein de review, je poste le chapitre suivant dans la foulée mais n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre avant de tourner la page... Du coup, j'avais dit que vous retrouveriez Edward demain... et bien surprise ! vous le retrouvez aujourd'hui dans le prochain chapitre.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Edward se trouvait à Port Angeles, non loin du Local. Il ne savait même pas si James s'y trouvait mais il fallait absolument qu'il y soit ou au moins qu'on lui dise où il était.

Toutes ses recherches s'étaient révélées infructueuses, il n'avait pas retrouvé Bella. Il avait même cherché sous le nom de Cullen puisqu'elle l'avait déjà utilisé mais rien. Il n'était pas retourné au Red Sky, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres des autres vampires, de toute façon, elle avait dit qu'il ne la reverrait jamais, elle avait probablement quitté la ville. Sa dernière option, c'était James même si ça comportait un risque certain.

Il soupira et fit demi-tour. C'était trop risqué, si Bella avait mit James au courant, il le tuerait avant d'avoir ouvert la bouche et il s'en sortirait, comme à chaque fois, parce que personne ne savait où il était.

À la place, il alla voir le commissaire Hale, elle pourrait l'aider, même s'il avait l'impression qu'elle était la reine du pôle nord.

Arrivé au commissariat, il demanda à voir le commissaire qui le reçut dix minutes plus tard.

« Vous n'êtes pas là pour me demander comment je vais, je présume.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide.

« Un agent du FBI qui a besoin de l'aide d'une petite commissaire, voyez-vous ça ? _Fit-elle narquoise._

« Mettons les choses au clair, vous n'êtes pas une petite commissaire et je n'ai pas décidé de vous mettre sur le carreau. Maintenant que les choses ont été éclaircies, est-ce que j'ai votre attention ?

Elle hocha la tête, le visage impassible.

« Je suis là parce que j'ai besoin d'une info que Turner possède mais vous connaissez ma situation, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Il lui expliqua le plan, elle accepta bien que réticente.

/-/

James était assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il attendait de savoir pourquoi il était là. Ce n'était pas que les raisons manquaient, il y avait des centaines de raisons différentes à sa présence ici mais il ne savait pas laquelle, précisément.

Un officier de police entra finalement et s'assit devant lui. Dans la salle d'observation, derrière le miroir sans teint, Edward et Rosalie assistaient à l'interrogatoire. James sourit à l'officier.

« Un simple officier, je devrais être vexé. _Lança-t-il._ Au fait, je suis navré pour votre collègue, j'ai appris pour son fâcheux accident.

« Ne jouez pas au plus malin. _Fit l'officier calmement._ On a trouvé assez de drogue dans votre voiture pour vous coffrer.

« Vous comme moi savons que je ne suis pas là pour ça.

« Peu importe, deux ans d'emprisonnement feront bien l'affaire pour me faire sentir mieux.

« Je devrais peut-être demandé mon avocat. _Songea James._

« Voulez-vous qu'on l'appelle ? _Proposa l'officier._

L'officier était sûr de lui ce qui n'indiquait rien de bon à James.

« Plus tard. _Répondit-il finalement._ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Vous voulez savoir où j'étais dans l'une des dernières nuits ? Au lit avec des prostituées, parfois plusieurs en même temps, elles pourront vous le confirmer.

« Parlez-moi plutôt de Bella.

C'était peut-être bien la première fois qu'un flic le surprenait. Bella ne faisait pas partie des raisons probables qui l'avaient mené ici, c'était donc après elle qu'ils en avaient.

« Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez.

« Je suis certain que vous voyez très bien, dans le cas contraire je suppose que deux ans de prison vous rafraîchiront la mémoire. Est-ce que j'appelle votre avocat, maintenant ?

« Non mais je veux un accord et je vous dit tout ce que je sais.

« On ferme les yeux pour la drogue trouvée dans votre voiture et vous repartez libre comme l'air.

James réfléchit, l'accord était plus qu'à son avantage.

« Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ? _Demanda-t-il._

« Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps, non ?

« Ouais, on faisait partie du même gang avant que les poulets ne la force à entrer dans l'armée. Putain d'armée, elle est revenue complètement différente. Pas que je m'en plaigne, elle est carrément plus baisable qu'elle ne l'était déjà à l'époque.

James sourit à l'un des souvenirs qu'il avait de l'époque pré-armée de Bella.

/-/

_« Maintenant qu'on a refilé la cam, on pourrait s'amuser, toi et moi. Proposa James. _

_Bella le plaqua contre le mur, l'aguicha quelque-peu. _

_« Je ne sais pas où ta queue a été traîner, je ne veux pas que tu me refiles des trucs que t'aurais chopés chez des pouffiasses. _

_/-/_

Elle avait toujours eu du caractère et ça avait toujours entraîné un effet intéressant dans son caleçon.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle serait géniale dans un lit. _Soupira-t-il._

« Vous avez un nom, une adresse, un numéro de téléphone ? Vous avez bien un moyen de la contacter ?

« Je n'ai jamais eu son nom de famille, elle ne le donne jamais. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Bella ait vraiment un rapport avec son vrai nom, ça a toujours été son surnom depuis que je la connais et j'ai pensé que c'était parce qu'elle était bonne. Je n'ai pas son adresse, cette fille est un vrai fantôme. J'ai bien tenté de la suivre une fois mais elle m'a grillé et m'a bien fait comprendre que mon intérêt était de me tenir loin d'elle.

« Vous la contactez comment ?

« J'ai son numéro, 555-431. C'est tout ce que je sais.

L'officier se leva et commença à sortir.

« Hé, attendez ! _Le héla James._ Et notre accord ?

« Vous pensiez qu'on vous laisserait partir sans vérifier ?

/-/-/

Bella recouvrit tous ses sens en même temps, Alec la regardait avec un sourire en coin. Elle regarda son corps et fut soulagée en voyant toujours ses vêtements.

« J'ai très bien pu les remettre après, tu sais.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois, elle se précipita sur lui et lui balança son poing dans la figure. Il fut projeté contre le mur qui s'écroula à moitié à l'impact.

« J'espère que tu as bien pris ton pied. _Cracha-t-elle._

Il ne perdit pas son sourire en la voyant si énervée.

« Je pouvais bien en profiter, non ?

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de Bella.

« Si tu essayes de me faire peur. _Reprit-il. J_e suis désolé de te dire que l'effet est tout autre mais je ne t'ai pas touchée, j'ai beaucoup de vices mais pas celui-là, du moins, je te préfère un minimum active, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Bella se calma quelque-peu.

« Pourquoi me le faire croire ? _Demanda-t-elle de mauvaise humeur._

« Je m'étais dit que ce serait amusant et je n'ai pas été déçu.

Elle le regarda furieusement.

« Quoi, tu n'as pas aimé ce jeu ? _Se moqua-t-il._

Elle allait pour sortir mais il lui bloqua le chemin.

« Quoi ? _S'écria-t-elle._

« Tu es sexy quand tu es de mauvaise humeur, ce qui arrive plus souvent, en ce moment. J'ai un problème et il va falloir que tu le résolves.

« Tu viens de me couper du monde pendant je ne sais combien de temps et tu crois que là, tout de suite, je vais… mhpf.

Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir qu'il avait pris ses lèvres d'une façon dominatrice. Il s'écarta légèrement pour lui rappeler une chose :

« N'oublie pas qu'il reste en vie tant que tu m'appartiens.

Le regard de Bella se fit noir alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. Foutu humain, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser mourir, ce n'était qu'un putain d'humain.

Alec reprit ses lèvres, l'empêchant de réfléchir davantage. Il la propulsa dans les airs, son dos rencontra le mur dans un fracas particulier, à vitesse vampire, il se retrouva devant elle et lui arracha ses vêtements. Il la mordit tout en la pénétrant. Bella enfonça son ongle dans la peau dur des épaules de son amant alors qu'il la prenait de plus en plus sauvagement.

/-/

Bella se rhabilla tout en fixant ses vêtements déchirés au sol, elle aimait bien ses fringues et s'il continuait comme ça, elle serait obligée de se promener nue.

La sonnerie de son portable retentit, Bella prit son téléphone dans les décombres que formaient ses fringues : ''J.''

« Ça faisait un moment. _Fit-elle en décrochant._

« J'ai besoin de te parler.

Elle se figea.

« Edward... quelle surprise, il va falloir que je change de numéro, maintenant.

Un silence s'installa. Bella regarda Alec qui venait de finir de s'habiller, il avait l'air furieux.

« Tu as besoin de me parler alors parle-moi. _Reprit Bella._

« Pas au téléphone.

« Je ne suis pas à Seattle.

« Je suis sûr que tu traverseras rapidement les kilomètres qui nous séparent.

« C'est qu'il y a un océan entre nous. _Avoua-t-elle._ Peu importe, je serais là demain soir ou peut-être après-demain.

« Ok, on se retrouve où ?

« Je te retrouverais.

Elle raccrocha.

« Tu comptes vraiment y aller ? _S'enquit Alec._

« Bah, j'ai toujours été curieuse. _Fit-elle en haussant les épaules._

Ça n'enchantait pas Alec, pas du tout même. Si elle le rejoignait, il ne lui faudrait peut-être que quelques jours ou quelques heures pour se rendre compte de ce qu'Edward était.

« Je viens avec toi. _L'informa-t-il._

« Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-elle._ Je n'ai pas besoin de protection ou tu as peur que je ne reviennes pas ? Je t'ai dit que je serais à toi jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt alors je ne prendrais pas le risque de ne pas revenir si ça risque de le tuer.

« Je viens seulement pour avoir l'occasion de te prendre encore et encore. N'y vois rien d'autre que de la perversité.

Cela fit sourire Bella, Alec avait un côté un peu pervers, ce n'était pas nouveau.

« Quand as-tu chassé ? _S'enquit Alec._

« Il y a trop longtemps. _Soupira Bella._

« Va chasser, je vais me nourrir d'un repas apporté par Heidi.

Bella acquiesça et partit chasser. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Volturi se nourrissait comme ça, on leur apportait leur nourriture sur un plateau d'argent. Bella n'aimait pas ça, pour elle, la chasse s'était la moitié du plaisir.

Alec profita de l'absence de Bella pour s'entretenir avec Marcus, il savait que Bella avait un certain respect pour le roi, plus que pour les deux autres, elle l'écouterait probablement. Une fois sa discussion terminée, il attendit que le repas arrive.

Bella était partie vers une ville voisine de Volterra, elle repéra sa future proie, elle allait jouer, ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Elle alla à la rencontre du jeune homme.

« Salut. _L'aguicha-t-elle._

« Salut. _Fit-il timidement._

« Tu es mignon, tu sais ?

Il rougit.

« Jouons à un jeu, si tu gagnes, tu fais ce que tu veux de moi. _Roucoula-t-elle en appuyant bien son regard._ Absolument tout. Si je gagnes, c'est moi qui fais ce que je veux de toi.

« D'... d'accord. _Accepta-t-il, hésitant._

« On va jouer à ni oui, ni non. C'est parti. Est-ce que je te plais ?

« T'es charmante alors c'est le cas.

Bella sourit, on ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était charmante. Magnifique, jolie, belle, bonne, baisable, c'étaient les mots qu'elle entendait le plus souvent.

« À toi. _Fit-elle._

« Est-ce que... tu es en train de me draguer ? _Hésita-t-il._

« En effet. _Sourit-elle._ Est-ce que tu veux que toi et moi, on s'envoie en l'air, là maintenant ?

« Euh... peut-être... oui. _Dit-il en déglutissant difficilement._

« Perdu ! _S'écria-t-elle ce qui le fit sursauter._

« Alors je fais ce que je veux de toi et je vais te croquer.

Il sourit comprenant de travers ce que Bella venait de dire. Il comprit son erreur en sentant les dents de Bella dans son cou.

/-/

Bella était de meilleure humeur maintenant qu'elle s'était nourri et qu'elle avait joué. Alec l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée du château.

« Marcus demande à te voir. _L'informa-t-il._

« Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-elle._

« Pas la moindre idée. _Mentit-il. _Il ne m'a rien dit, juste qu'il voulait te parler avant notre départ.

Bella se présenta alors à la salle du trône mais il n'y avait personne, elle se rendit donc dans les quartiers de Marcus. Elle frappa à la porte et entra quand il le lui demanda. Il rangea un livre qu'il était en train de lire dans sa bibliothèque et lui présenta l'un des deux fauteuils. Elle s'assit sur l'un, il s'installa sur l'autre.

« Je voulais te parler avant que tu ne t'en ailles parce qu'après tout, il est possible que tu ne reviennes pas et je ne sais pas quand j'aurais l'occasion d'à nouveau te parler.

« Je vous écoutes.

« Je voulais que tu me dises comment tu te sens depuis que tu as accepté le lien qui t'unissait à Alec.

« Ça va, enfin, c'est moins effrayant que je le pensais.

« Effrayant ? _Fit-il, surpris qu'elle ait employé ce terme._ C'est pour ça que tu le refusais, tu avais peur ?

Bella baissa les yeux n'ayant guère envie d'avoir cette discussion.

« Comment puis-je te rassurer si je ne sais pas ce qui t'effraie ?

« C'est juste que... j'ai pas envie d'être dépendante d'Alec ou du sexe avec Alec.

« Je vois, tu sais ce n'est pas comme s'il était ton âme-sœur, tu ne ressentiras le manque qu'un certain temps si vous décidiez de ne plus vous voir d'un commun accord.

« Et si l'un est d'accord et pas l'autre ?

« Alors celui qui n'est pas d'accord ressentira le manque tant qu'il n'aura pas accepté mais il finira par le faire.

Bella se renfrogna davantage.

« Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'Alec décide d'arrêter ça. _La rassura-t-il._

Pas pour l'instant. Pensa-t-elle amèrement.

« Tu oublies le lien au-dessus. _Marmonna-t-elle._

« Tu as peur qu'Alec décide d'arrêter si tu trouvais ton âme-sœur ?

Bella secoua la tête négativement.

« Donc tu as peur qu'Alec n'accepte pas que toi, tu arrêtes pour avoir une relation monogame avec ton âme-sœur ?

Bella le fixa, faisait-il exprès de ne rien comprendre ?

« Non, je suis persuadée de ne pas avoir d'âme-sœur et de toute façon, je n'en veux pas, c'est encore pire que le lien passionnel.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

« Y a qu'à vous regardez, sans vous manquer de respect, pour voir que la disparition d'une âme-sœur rend complètement... vide.

« C'est le cas, si on l'a connu, effectivement. _Dit-il tristement._

« Bref, Alec va rencontrer son âme-sœur et moi bah je serais tellement accroc à ''ce qu'on a'' que je ne le supporterais pas. Jane a du mal à accepter que je lui pique son frère pourtant le lien fraternel est en-dessous du passionnel, si j'ai bien compris.

Marcus put enfin comprendre les réticences de Bella qui n'avait pas lieu d'être étant donné la situation.

« Tu crois qu'Alec tirera un trait sur toi s'il rencontrait son âme-sœur ?

« Ça me semble évident. _Fit Bella qui redevint de mauvaise humeur._

« Je pensais que tu le savais déjà mais l'âme-sœur d'Alec n'est plus de ce monde depuis deux centaines d'années.

Bella écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais il n'est pas vide. _Contra Bella._

« Chacun réagit différemment, Alec a été violent et incontrôlable quelques temps, avant de finalement se calmer et contrairement à moi, il avait sa sœur. Les liens soignent les autres liens. Du moins, ceux assez puissants.

« Il n'en parle jamais.

« Pourquoi le faire ? Ça ne changera rien et il a Jane et toi, maintenant.

« Comment elle est morte ?

« Jane l'a tuée, elle ne supportait déjà pas qu'on lui pique son frère.

Bella resta interdite un moment.

« Elle a tué son âme-sœur et... _elle agita ses mains. _Il ne lui en tient pas rigueur ?

« Oh, elle a subit les représailles, crois-moi, il a été plus que vicieux avec elle mais ils ont un lien fraternel puissant, alors ça a fini par le calmer.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse lui pardonner, elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle avait tué son âme-sœur, putain, ce n'était pas rien. Est-ce qu'elle aussi finirait par lui pardonner, quoiqu'il fasse ? D'une raison inconnue, elle ne voulait pas que le fils de son capitaine meurt mais si Alec le tuait, est-ce qu'elle lui pardonnerait facilement ? Edward n'était qu'un humain, Alec était Alec. Elle se dit que si Edward mourrait, elle en aurait fini et pourrait passer à autre chose mais il était quand même le fils de son capitaine, elle ne pouvait pas le tuer ni même autoriser Alec à le faire. Peut-être qu'avoir une âme-sœur ne serait pas si mauvais, elle oublierait cet humain stupide.

« Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai une âme-sœur ? _Demanda-t-elle, finalement._

C'était ridicule, ce serait pire qu'avoir Alec.

« Tout le monde en a une mais tout le monde ne la rencontre pas, malheureusement ou peut-être heureusement, si j'en crois tes paroles, la tienne est morte avant même ta naissance.

Bella fronça les sourcils, elle ne pensait pas que ça l'affecterait autant, elle aurait même pu penser que ça la soulagerait.

Ooo

Y a du mensonge dans l'air, moi je vous le dit... du moins dans la dernière révélation de Marcus.

Du coup, est-ce qu'elle oubliera ce ''stupide humain'' quand elle trouvera son âme-sœur ? Je ne sais pas trop...

Que pensez-vous de tout ça ?


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Bella entra chez Edward par la fenêtre de la cuisine, ce qui surprit celui-ci qui buvait un café en lisant le journal.

« Tu sais, comme toutes les maisons, celle-ci aussi possède une porte. _Lui fit-il remarquer._

« J'ai vu mais ce n'est pas amusant.

« Les fenêtres le sont ? Peu importe, merci d'être venue.

Bella s'assit sur le plan de travail.

« Je sais que tu as fait partie de l'unité de mon père. _L'informa-t-il._

Le visage de Bella se rembrunit, elle n'aimait pas qu'on le lui fasse penser et encore moins qu'on lui en parle.

« Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de chercher. _Grogna-t-elle._

« Je l'ai su avant. _Clarifia-t-il._ Ce que j'ai su après, je l'ai appris des carnets que mon père tenait.

« Et ils disent quoi, ces carnets ?

« Il raconte sa vie de capitaine et tu en as fait partie alors il y raconte les difficultés qu'il a eu à te faire devenir quelqu'un de bien et...

« Et tu veux me faire la morale parce que je suis redevenue quelqu'un de mauvais ? _Le coupa-t-elle._ Je suis un vampire, je ne me nourris pas de carotte !

Elle souffla d'agacement, sa mauvaise humeur était revenue.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. _Riposta Edward._ Mais ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne tues que pour survivre et que tu n'y prends pas de plaisir. J'ai vu l'état de Mike.

« Il fallait le faire taire. _Claqua-t-elle._

Edward la fixa incrédule.

« Je vois, c'est la putain de solution de facilité ? _Cracha-t-il._ Il parle trop alors je vais lui infliger toutes les techniques de suicide possibles ?

Bella le regarda froidement tout en reconnaissant qu'Alec et Jane y avaient été un peu fort.

« Peut-être que je devrais faire pareil. _Reprit-il._ Je devrais tuer tous les criminels que je croises, pourquoi respecter la loi alors qu'il y a un moyen tellement plus facile ?

« Ça tombe bien que tu parles de loi parce que figure-toi que nous en avons, nous aussi.

« Vraiment ?

« Ouais, la première et plus importante : Ne pas révéler notre existence aux humains. Et nous, pas de prison, c'est la peine capitale.

Edward fixait Bella interdit.

« Pour l'humain ?

« L'humain et le vampire qui a fauté s'il n'a pas réglé la question.

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il se trouvait vraiment dans une sale position.

« Je n'aurais pas dû venir. _Lança Bella._

« Attends ! _Protesta-t-il mais elle avait déjà disparu._

« C'est pas vrai. _Marmonna-t-il._

Ce n'était pas vraiment la conversation qu'il voulait avoir. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse s'énerver ni même être susceptible, elle paraissait joueuse avant, comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis leur dernière rencontre ?

/-/

« Bella, calme-toi.

Ça faisait une heure qu'Alec essayait de calmer Bella. Ils étaient dans la forêt, à l'extérieur de Seattle, elle s'affairait à régler le compte de la plupart des arbres alentours.

Pourquoi ce stupide humain la mettait dans tous ses états ? Pourquoi ne sortait-il pas de sa tête ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement continuer de jouer ?

Elle balança son poing dans un nouveau tronc, le transperçant.

Elle se sentait toujours affectée de savoir que son âme-sœur était morte, elle ne le connaissait pas mais ça devait sûrement être pour ça.

Non, elle était déjà pathétique avant de le savoir et ce n'était pas seulement dû à Alec.

Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ?

Plus le temps passait plus Alec sentait qu'il la perdait.

« On devrait retourner en Italie. _Proposa-t-il._

« Non ! _S'écria-t-elle._ Je ne veux pas quitter Seattle, je ne veux pas rejoindre les Volturi, je ne veux pas faire des missions, je ne veux pas suivre tes ordres.

« D'accord, on reste à Seattle. _Concéda-t-il._

Bella souffla, ferma les yeux.

« Fais-moi arrêter de penser.

Il ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur ses lèvres, cette fois, ce fut elle qui menait la danse, il la laissa faire.

/-/

Un peu plus d'un mois était passé depuis leur dernière discussion ou confrontation. Edward avait reprit sa vie normale, il avait décidé d'oublier Bella – du moins, essayé parce qu'elle ne quittait pas ses pensées – et avait profondément enterré son envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé le 19 novembre 1996.

Bella n'était jamais loin de lui, éprouvant le besoin incompréhensible de rester près de lui. Elle rejoignait Alec la nuit quand il n'était pas en mission pour les rois.

Edward regardait un film quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne. Il se leva, se retourna et ce n'était pas Bella qui était là, mais James. La peau pâle, les yeux noirs à reflets rouges, James était devenu un vampire.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu entré, ni même frappé ou sonné. Quoi de neuf ?

Edward essayait de paraître détaché même s'il était tout le contraire.

« Moi ! _S'exclama James._ Je suis tout neuf. J'ai aussi découvert qui tu étais vraiment, Edward. Je suis déçu, je me suis senti trahi.

« Ça n'a rien de personnel.

« Passons, tu n'as pas été facile à approcher avec Bella qui est constamment autour de toi.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Peu importe ce que tu es, Eddy, ça n'a plus d'importance à présent. Je ne garde aucune rancune contre toi. Je vais te tuer mais n'y vois rien de personnel.

James s'approcha doucement, tel un prédateur. La vitre se brisa et James fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce par Bella qui venait de traverser la grande fenêtre.

« Bella, tu es revenue de la chasse, apparemment.

Il épousseta ses habits.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ? _Cracha-t-elle._

« Je me venge de toi, tu n'es qu'une garce.

« Il me semble t'avoir rendu pas mal de service.

« Il me semble que le dernier n'ait pas été complet mais tu n'as eu aucun complexe à prendre l'entièreté de la récompense.

Il souffla avant de reprendre :

« Quand je pense que j'ai gobé tes histoires d'expériences militaires. Tu me donnes envie de vomir ! On faisait parti du même gang, toi et moi, on a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre mais mademoiselle deviens un vampire et ne veut pas partager.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder froidement.

« Comme je connais ton goût pour le jeu, on va faire une partie, toi et moi. Voyons à quel point tu as envie qu'il vive.

Un rire mauvais s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

« Prends un sac et mets-y tout ce que tu peux. _Lança Bella après la disparition de James._

Edward fit ce qu'elle dit et quand il fut prêt, ils prirent la voiture d'Edward, Bella conduisait. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle avait des capacités surhumaines, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur de sa conduite suicidaire. Il se retint de lui rappeler qu'il était un agent fédéral.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de Bella, tout en haut de la plus haute tour. Endroit stratégique qui permettait de tout voir sans être vu.

« Où est Alice ? _S'enquit Bella._

Edward s'assit sur le canapé avant de répondre.

« En voyage, pour son boulot.

« C'est une bonne chose. _Approuva Bella._

Bella prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« J'ai besoin de toi.

« Bella, deviendrais-tu nympho ?

Elle soupira.

« De ton aide, crétin.

« Que se passe-t-il. _Fit Alec plus sérieux._

« Un nouveau-né en a après Edward, son créateur ne devrait pas être loin, je suppose.

Elle l'entendit soupirer à son tour.

« Passe à autre chose, ce n'est qu'un jouet, tu en trouveras d'autres.

« Alec ! _Grogna-t-elle._

« Je finis ce que j'ai commencé et j'arrive.

Il fallut deux heures à Alec pour rejoindre l'appartement. Edward était assis sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains depuis tout ce temps. Il redressa la tête uniquement pour voir le nouvel arrivant, Alec sourit.

« Alors c'est à ça qu'il ressemble, ton jouet ? _S'amusa-t-il._

Edward fronça les sourcils, Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

« Soit gentil. _Le prévint Bella._

Alec s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils qui entouraient le canapé et fixa Edward, longuement. Ce dernier commençait à le trouver exaspérant.

« J'aurais peut-être dû commencer par celui-là, on n'aurait pas à s'occuper de ça. _Dit Alec au bout d'un moment._

Edward se demandait si ce vampire parlait tout seul étant donné que Bella n'était pas dans la pièce mais elle apparut derrière le fauteuil d'Alec.

« Mais tu n'aurais pas eu ce que tu voulais. _Lui répondit-elle._

« Pas dans l'immédiat, c'est certain.

« Attends, ce n'est pas toi qui a tué Mike ? _Demanda Edward à Bella._

« Non, Alec et Jane.

« C'est moi, Alec. _Précisa celui-ci._

« J'avais compris. _Lança-t-il à Alec puis retourna son attention sur Bella._ Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que c'était toi ?

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

« Tu l'as cru tout seul, je n'ai pas démenti. _Elle souffla._ Quelle importance, je l'aurais fait, de façon moins sadique mais ça aurait eu le même résultat.

Un long silence s'installa.

« Je ne peux pas rester à attendre. _S'agaça Alec._ C'est qui ce nouveau-né ?

Bella partit dans sa chambre et revint la seconde suivante avec une photo.

« James, il veut se venger parce que je ne l'ai pas transformé.

Alec regarda brièvement la photo.

« C'est pour ça qu'on doit éviter de garder contact avec ses amis de sa vie humaine.

« Ouais, je m'en rappellerais la prochaine fois. _Fit Bella, sarcastique._

« Reste avec ton jouet, j'ai toujours été meilleur pour l'attaque.

Bella hocha la tête, Alec était tenté de l'embrassé mais se retint et s'en alla.

« Pourquoi il n'arrête pas de dire que je suis ton jouet ? _S'enquit Edward._

Bella haussa les épaules.

« Alec voit les humains comme de la nourriture, moi je les vois comme des jouets.

Il grimaça sans savoir s'il préférait être vu comme de la nourriture ou comme un jouet.

« Tu prends la vie comme un jeu ? _S'enquit-il._

« Comment veux-tu que je la prenne ? Si la vie n'est pas un jeu alors pourquoi des criminels sont relâchés devant des petites filles en pleurs qui ont pourtant vu leur parents mourir ? Pourquoi je suis toujours là ? Pourquoi certains passent au niveau supérieur et pas d'autres ? Pourquoi il est mort et pas moi ? Si ça n'est pas un jeu, ça n'a pas de sens.

Edward se dit qu'il ne l'avait pas cernée aussi bien que ça. Elle avait toujours ce problème avec le sens de la vie.

« Tu parles de mon père ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

Bella le regarda sombrement. En réalité, c'était tout aussi valable pour son capitaine que pour son âme-sœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, le 19 novembre 1996 ?

Edward eut l'impression que Bella s'était déconnectée, elle restait figée, les yeux dans le vide.

« Il vous aimait. _Murmura-t-elle._ Esmée et vous. Ce ne devait pas être sa dernière mission mais c'était l'une de ses dernières.

Bella eut un rire sans joie, ça aurait été sa dernière mission que ça en aurait été pathétiquement dramatique.

« Il ne supportait plus de rester loin de vous. Normalement, il aurait dû arrêter en 95 mais il ne voulait pas m'abandonner, il était comme mon père. Un repère et un pilier pour moi.

« Je comprends ça, tu sais. Ne culpabilise pas de l'avoir fait rester. _Tenta-t-il de la rassurer._

« Il ne voulait pas que je fasse cette mission, j'ai dû insister encore et encore avant qu'il ne cède, j'ai toujours été têtue. Là-bas, on pensait y trouver un groupe de terroriste. _Elle eut un rire sans joie. _Ce sont des vampires qui nous ont trouvés. Nos balles n'avaient pas d'effets, c'était pas comme si nous arrivions à les toucher. Je l'ai vu mourir, j'ai vu ce vampire planter ses crocs dans son cou et j'ai vu sa vie s'enfuir. J'étais restée figée, j'avais vu d'autres mourir juste avant lui mais c'était différent, là c'était Captain'Doc... à peu de chose près, je revivais la même chose que dix ans plus tôt. Un autre s'en est pris à moi, j'aurais pu lutter, me débattre, il m'en avait laissé l'occasion mais je n'ai rien fait... de toute façon, ça n'aurait pas servi à grand chose.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se donner plus de courage.

« Depuis mes parents, j'ai passé le reste de ma vie, humaine, à faire des choses dangereuses, ça aurait bien fini par me tuer. J'étais trop lâche pour me suicider.

Edward était accablé par ce qu'il apprenait, tomber dans la délinquance était, pour elle, un moyen d'en finir avec la vie ?

« Captain'Doc a été le seul à voir vraiment qui j'étais et ce qu'il y avait... au fond de moi, j'avais envie de changer, j'ai changé et je voulais vivre... mais il est mort alors je voulais aller avec lui, pour qu'il continue de me faire sentir comme quelqu'un de bien. Le vampire m'a laissée pour morte, j'ai été torturée par les flammes de l'enfer pendant trois jours. Quand je me suis relevée, je les ais tous vus, tous morts. Captain'Doc était mort et moi, j'étais ni morte ni vivante. J'ai cru devenir folle, à cause de la peine mélangée à la douleur dans ma gorge. Si on rajoute mon don au résultat, c'était pitoyable.

Elle resta silencieuse après ça.

« Merci. _Murmura Edward._

C'était dur à encaisser mais au moins, il savait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi, ensuite ?

« Eléazar m'a trouvée, il appartenait au clan Volturi, clan royal qui régit notre monde, ils ont fait en sorte que les autorités croient à ma mort et m'ont ramené à Volterra. J'ai connu Alec là-bas, il est le chef de leur garde. Ils m'ont dit ce que j'étais et mon appris à contrôler ma soif et mon don. Quand ce fut le cas, j'ai pu partir.

« C'est quoi ton don ? _S'enquit-il._

« Je manipule l'esprit des autres.

« Oh...

« Ça ne fonctionne pas sur toi. _Le rassura-t-elle._

« Je sais comment tu as fais pour faire accuser Jenks, maintenant. _Dit-il d'un ton plus léger._ Le truc c'est que tu as envoyé un innocent en prison qui est persuadé d'être coupable.

« Pour ces meurtres là, ouais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

« Jenks s'appelait Vincent Banner.

Un long silence s'installa. Vincent banner, le meurtrier des parents de Bella, Edward était surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas tué puisqu'elle pouvait le faire aussi facilement.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas pris à lui ?

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

« C'était prévu... je voulais le faire souffrir, longtemps... et le tuer lentement dans d'atroces souffrances. Seulement, c'était toujours trop tôt, j'étais pas prête à me retrouver face à lui, pas encore. J'ai retrouvé les vampires responsables de la mort de Captain'Doc, je les ai tous tué un par un, ça j'ai pu le faire parce que je l'ai fait pour lui. Ça a été une torture d'avoir dû manipuler Banner... parce qu'il fallait que je reste face à lui pour se faire... j'étais prête à le tuer mais ça aurait trop facile qu'il meurt.

Edward voulait la prendre dans ses bras, à cet instant mais il ne le fit pas.

« Où est ta mère ? _Demanda Bella._

« Elle s'est suicidé quelques mois après le décès de Carlisle. Elle n'était plus qu'une épave, une âme vide depuis sa mort. Tu vas peut-être me trouver dingue mais je crois aux âme-sœurs et je suis certain qu'ils l'étaient l'un pour l'autre.

Bella sourit.

« Tu n'es pas dingue, ça existe bel et bien. _Murmura-t-elle._

« Alec est ton âme-sœur ? _S'enquit-il avec un léger pincement au cœur qu'il tenta de réprimer._

« Non. _Rit Bella._ On a autre chose, pas de sentiment, c'est juste sexuel et j'ai lutté contre ce lien entre nous jusqu'à récemment.

« Hum. _Fit-il faussement outré._ Tu te tapes le chef de la garde !

« Argh, tais-toi.

« En fait, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu me sauves la vie... hormis le fait que je soit ton jouet.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup joué avec toi, je trouve. _S'amusa-t-elle._ Enfin, je ne sais pas. Au début je pensais que c'était parce que tu étais le fils de mon capitaine mais... je ne sais pas... Alice est aussi sa fille et c'est différent.

« Pourquoi tu ne fais que me suivre ces derniers temps ?

« Je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi. _Avoua-t-elle._ Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse t'arriver quoique ce soit.

« Pourquoi ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

« La vie elle-même n'a pas de sens.

« Si je meurs, tu passeras à autre chose.

Bella ne répondit pas mais elle était sûre que ça ne serait pas le cas.

« Si Alec est le chef de la garde du clan royal, pourquoi il ne me tue pas ? Je suis au courant pour vous, il le sait.

« Je lui ai offert ce qu'il voulait contre ta vie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

« Moi.

« Super. _Soupira Edward._

« C'est le jeu. _Fit Bella, simplement._

Ooo

Beaucoup d'émotion mais le ton s'est allégé vers la fin... Vous avez pu voir qu'Edward change d'avis pour Bella. Ça ne se voit peut-être pas comme ça mais c'est une fin sadique quand on pense à ce qu'il se passe juste après...

J'ai super envie de vous mettre la suite là maintenant mais je vais m'abstenir parce qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres... mais le prochain chapitre... je vous promets que vous le voulez !

Je vous le donnerais si j'ai des reviews... niark niark... :p


	17. Chapter 16

******Petite erreur de ma part : **Il n'y a pas 18 chapitres mais 17... d'habitude, je me trompe dans l'autre sens, j'oublie le dernier chapitre... Je suis affreusement désolée.

**L :** Oui, peut-être qu'il lui faudrait un panneau publicitaire ou une démonstration de choc... voyons ce qu'Edward a décidé... Oui, Edward ressent quelque-chose pour Bella, j'ai laissé quelques indices dans le chapitre précédent... mais ce chapitre devrait t'aiguiller.

**Chapitre 16**

Edward repensait à toute cette discussion et à tous ce qui avait eu lieu avant. Ça le tuait qu'elle ait ce truc avec Alec. Mais avec ce qu'il avait, il était sûr qu'il n'était pas un simple jouet pour Bella. Elle l'aimait, ça lui sautait aux yeux mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, elle ne comprenait pas. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient des âme-sœurs mais... c'était quand même possible qu'ils le soient.

Il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa tête, depuis le début et elle... elle ne pouvait simplement pas rester loin de lui.

Il voulait lui faire comprendre mais comment s'y prendre sans la faire fuir ?

Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Bella resta dans le salon.

« Il n'y a rien à manger, si c'est ce que tu cherches. _Lança-t-elle._

Elle l'entendit ouvrir le tiroir et prendre un des couverts. Il revint, un couteau en main.

« Tu comptes vraiment me tuer avec ça ? _Demanda-t-elle, amusée._

Il sourit et colla la lame contre sa gorge. Elle se figea.

« Arrête-ça ! _Gronda-t-elle._

« Tu résisterais si je saignais ?

« Edward ! _Prévint-elle. _

Il bougea sa main de sorte à avoir la pointe du couteau en dessous de sa pomme d'Adam. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait mais il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque-chose parce qu'il venait de comprendre que lui aussi, il l'aimait.

« Tu dis que c'est un jeu, alors si je me tue, lequel de nous gagne ?

« Edward. _Grogna-t-elle._

« Ça ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer. _La rassura-t-il._

« Ne fais pas ça.

« Pourquoi ?

« Parce que !

« Pourquoi ?

« J'en ai pas envie.

« Pourquoi ? _Fit-il plus sévèrement._

« Je ne veux pas ! _Cria-t-elle._

« Pourquoi ? _Hurla-t-il._

« J'ai besoin de toi !

« Pourquoi ?!

« Parce que je...

Elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je t'aime. _Lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure._

Edward baissa sa main qui tenait le couteau, au grand soulagement de Bella.

Il s'approcha d'elle, caressa sa joue et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser tendre mais tellement meilleur que ceux d'Alec.

Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir attendu ça toute leur vie. Bella prit garde à contrôler sa force et entreprit de caresser la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Pour l'habituer à sa froideur mais surtout pour profiter de ce qu'il lui offrait.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, leurs bouches scellées l'une contre l'autre. Edward se détacha des lèvres de Bella qui ressentit le manque immédiatement mais il glissa sur sa mâchoire, son cou, il entreprit de s'occuper de sa poitrine.

Quand il décida qu'elle en avait assez profité, il descendit jusqu'à son intimité. Bella profita des mains chaudes d'Edward posées sur ses hanches, de sa langue chaude sur elle. Il lui donna de douces sensations, il remonta pour reprendre les lèvres de Bella. Quand Edward la pénétra, Bella se dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser de le sentir en elle. C'était tellement... indescriptible. Ils arrivèrent au point de non retour ensemble et c'était merveilleux, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, histoire de prolonger ce moment, Edward lutta contre le sommeil mais finit par s'endormir.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut, le lendemain matin, par quelque-chose qui venait de se briser.

Il enfila ses vêtements de la veille en vitesse – son sac était dans la pièce voisine – et se précipita dans le salon.

Il découvrit Bella, poings et mâchoires crispés. De l'autre côté, un vase brisé, apparemment lancé contre le mur.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. _Le ton de sa voix dénotait sa colère. _

Edward pensait qu'elle regrettait.

« Tu n'aimais pas ce vase ou c'est moi ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

« C'était un cadeau de Marcus. _Révéla-t-elle comme si ça expliquait tout._

Elle soupira en voyant le visage perdu d'Edward.

« Il est l'un des rois, son don est de reconnaître les liens entre les gens, il m'a affirmé que tu étais mort.

« Et bien... tu as bien dû voir que je ne l'étais pas, ce dernier mois ?

« Pas toi, toi. _Dit-elle._ Toi, mon âme-sœur.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Edward.

« Au lieu de sourire bêtement, tu ferais mieux d'aller manger.

Et comme ça, la tension retomba.

« Tu as été faire les courses... toi, le vampire ? _Railla-t-il._

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai demandé à une amie, je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul.

« Elle est mignonne ? _S'enquit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine._

Il n'eut qu'un grognement en réponse, il éclata de rire.

Pendant qu'Edward préparait son petit-déjeuner, Bella prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Château de Volterra, Héléna à l'appareil.

« C'est Bella, passez-moi Marcus.

« Un instant, je vous prie.

« Bella ! Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles.

« Est-ce que vous n'avez fait que me mentir toutes ces années ou c'est juste votre dernier passe-temps ?

« Tu l'as rencontré ?

« Ouais. _Marmonna-t-elle._

« Est-il humain ?

« Ne changez pas de sujet ! _Gronda-t-elle._

« Je suis navré.

« C'est quoi ce putain de plan ? _S'énerva-t-elle._

« Alec me l'a demandé, il avait peur de te perdre.

« Il savait. _Fulmina-t-elle._

Ça expliquait certaines choses.

« Je suis certain que vous allez arranger ça. _La rassura-t-il._

« Sans aucun doute. _Répondit-elle, amer._

« À bientôt, Bella.

Elle raccrocha et appela Alec.

« Ça fait deux fois que tu m'appelles au meilleur moment.

« Tu en es où ?

« Ton pote est mort, la rousse, sa créatrice, a fui mais je l'ai rattrapée, elle angoisse à mort, là.

« Où tu es ?

« Près de Los Angeles, elle fuyait vers le sud.

« D'acc', à très vite.

Elle raccrocha, Edward apparut, une tasse de café dans une main, un croissant à moitié dévoré dans l'autre.

« James et son créateur ne sont plus une menace, la salle de bain se trouve par là. _Elle indiqua le couloir. _Je m'absente pour régler un détail et je reviens.

« Quel détail ? _S'enquit-il._

« Alec.

Il grimaça.

« Je reviens vite. _Dit-elle._

/-/

Bella retrouva Alec à mi-chemin entre Seattle et Los Angeles. Pour pouvoir utiliser sa vitesse vampirique en plein jour, il devait forcément passer par la forêt ou par les toits mais les toits, c'était plus le truc de Bella.

« Tu n'arrivais plus à le supporter ou tu étais en manque ? _Fit Alec avec une pointe d'arrogance._

« Non, Edward a su combler le manque. _Dit-elle, nonchalamment._

Alec perdit son sourire en coin.

« Tu savais qu'il était mon âme-sœur. _Fulmina Bella._ Tu le savais quand tu m'as fait chanter pour sa survie.

« Oui... et alors ? Comme tu le dis souvent, c'est le jeu et j'ai gagné cette partie. J'ai eu ce que je voulais mais c'était pas comme si t'en avais pas envie.

« Retourne donc jouer au bon petit soldat à Volterra, tu n'es plus rien à présent.

Un grondement surgit de la gorge d'Alec.

« Parfait. _Claqua-t-il._ Mais avant, j'ai une mission inachevée.

Bella le fusilla du regard. Elle voulut l'attaquer mais ce ne serait pas intelligent, il bloquerait ses sens et aurait tout le loisir de s'en prendre à Edward.

« Je te laisse... disons vingt minutes d'avance.

Bella bouillonnait.

« Tic, tac... _Souffla-t-il._

Bella n'attendit pas plus longtemps.

/-/

Bella ne prit pas l'ascenseur, trop lent, arrivée au dernier palier, elle entra en trombe dans son appartement, surprenant Edward.

« On doit partir. _Lança Bella._

Edward alla pour chercher son sac et ses clés de voiture mais Bella l'interrompit.

« Pas le temps, on y va à pied.

Elle ouvrit la porte-fenêtre coulissante qui menait au balcon.

« Monte sur mon dos.

« Pardon ?

« Tu as bien compris, dépêche-toi.

Il s'approcha, jeta un œil vers l'extérieur, il n'avait jamais été pour les suicides collectifs.

« Attends ! Mets un pull, sinon tu vas congeler. Vite !

Il enfila un pull et revint vers Bella, il monta sur son dos et se trouvait ridicule. Il fermait les yeux tandis qu'elle sautait de toit en toit.

/-/

Elle ralentit progressivement jusqu'à s'arrêter. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que le paysage était à l'opposé de celui de Seattle. Ils étaient entourés d'arbres et devant eux, se trouvait un chalet en bois.

« Où sommes-nous ? _Demanda-t-il._

« En Alaska, c'est le territoire des Denali.

« Des vampires aussi ?

« Ouais, ils pourront nous aider. Ils se nourrissent de sang animal, tu n'as pas à les craindre.

La porte s'ouvrit, trois ravissantes femmes blondes sortirent du chalet, suivies d'un couple, bruns tous les deux.

« Je te présente Tanya, leur chef, ses sœurs Kate et Irina. Eléazar et Carmen.

« Je vous présente Edward, il est mon âme-sœur et nous avons besoin de votre aide.

« Quel est votre problème ? _S'enquit Tanya._

« Alec veut le tuer.

« Parce qu'il est au courant pour nous ?

« Surtout parce qu'il est mon âme-sœur.

« Alors le transformer ne résoudra pas forcément l'affaire.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de décider et tu as raison, ça ne changera pas le problème.

« Nous savons qu'Eléazar a pu quitter les Volturi grâce à toi alors bien sûr qu'on va t'aider.

« Merci.

Eléazar leur montra leur chambre située au second étage du chalet et les laissa seuls.

« Pourquoi tu ne me transforme pas ? _Demanda Edward._

« Tu tiens vraiment à devenir comme moi ? Tu veux devenir un monstre assoiffé de sang ?

« Ce que je veux, c'est rester près de toi, peu importe les sacrifices. Et trouves-moi macho ou peu importe mais ce serait plus à moi de te protéger.

Bella sourit.

« Sauf si toi, tu ne le veux pas. _Ajouta-t-il._

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

« Oui. _Confirma-t-il._ Tu n'as pas de problème avec ça ? Genre me priver de mon humanité ou une connerie comme ça ?

« Mmh, je suis trop égoïste pour te vouloir vieux.

Bella l'embrassa longuement puis descendit et le mordit à la carotide. Elle aspira la moitié de son sang et lutta pour ne pas le vider complètement. Elle rattrapa le corps d'Edward alors qu'il ne tenait plus debout et l'installa sur le lit.

Alec se trouvait dans les alentours, elle le savait mais il ne pouvait pas attaquer tout un clan sans l'accord des rois. Bella doutait qu'il leur demanderait, il devrait leur avouer qu'il n'avait pas totalement rempli sa mission et Alec détestait décevoir ses rois, il préférerait largement succombé au pouvoir de sa sœur.

Edward hurlait à la mort, Bella resta avec lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Je vois que tu as décidé de régler le problème. _Dit Alec de l'extérieur._

Bella l'entendait parfaitement de là où elle était.

« Ça n'en sera que plus amusant. _Railla-t-il._

« Alec, tu devrais partir de notre territoire. _Lança Tanya du rez-de-chaussée._ Tu n'as plus de raison d'être là.

/-/

La transformation d'Edward venait de s'achever, ça faisait trois jours que Bella attendait.

Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Sa gorge le brûlait et ces voix dans sa tête, c'était infernal. Il grogna et appuya ses deux mains contre ses oreilles.

« Edward, tout va bien. _Le rassura Bella._ Tiens, ça devrait te soulager.

Elle lui tendit un sac de transfusion, il le prit et en but tout le contenu.

« C'est... fade. _Dit-il quand il eut fini._

« Oui, c'est du sang animal, c'est affreux mais on ne mange rien d'autre tant que nous sommes ici.

« Pourquoi tes yeux ont des reflets dorés maintenant ?

« Sang animal.

« Alec ?

« Toujours dans les parages mais il ne tente rien.

Edward se rapprocha de Bella mais n'étant pas habitué à ses nouvelles aptitudes, il alla trop vite et Bella dut le freiner, ses mains plaqués contre son torse. Ils sourirent, amusés. Il l'embrassa, ses lèvres n'étaient plus chaude mais elles produisaient le même effet à Bella.

« Comment tu fais pour supporter ça ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

« Ta gorge te brûle toujours ? J'avais pourtant mis plus que nécessaire, on devr...

« Non, ces voix. _La coupa-t-il._

« Quelles voix ? _S'enquit-elle._

« Tu n'entends pas ?

Elle fit non de la tête en fronçant les sourcils, personne ne parlait autour d'eux.

« Je suis devenu schizophrène. _Fit-il, dépité._

La surprise se lut facilement sur le visage de Bella.

« Eléazar. _Héla-t-elle._ Besoin de ton don.

Eléazar apparut dans la chambre.

« Et bien ça par exemple. _S'émerveilla-t-il._ Tu es télépathe, sans avoir besoin de toucher les personnes qui t'entourent et j'imagine de façon involontaire et peut-être incontrôlable.

« J'ai toujours eu la poisse. _Se plaignit Bella._

« C'est moi qui entends des voix ! _Lança Edward._

Edward fronça les sourcils et releva les yeux vers Eléazar.

« Oui, je t'entends.

Edward hocha la tête et ferma les yeux qu'il rouvrit ensuite.

« Oui, ça pourrait marcher.

« J'aimerais participer. _Intervint Bella._

« Suis-moi, j'ai quelque-chose à te montrer. _Fit Eléazar._

Il écrivit sur une feuille un plan pour se débarrasser d'Alec. Il indiqua qu'Edward devait s'entraîner avant de le tenter mais qu'il ne fallait pas en parler pour ne pas perdre l'effet de surprise.

/-/

C'était le moment, Edward s'était entraîner et il se sentait prêt.

Bella, Edward et le clan Denali au complet sortirent du chalet et patientèrent devant. Alec se montra au bout de quelques minutes.

« Vous ne vous en prendriez pas à un Volturi, quand même ? _Railla-t-il._

« Nous sommes juste sorti pour te faire partir de notre territoire, de gré ou de force.

Alec rit et coupa leur sens mise à part leur ouïe.

« Je vais prendre ça pour une attaque.

Il coupa leur dernier sens. Il réfléchit un instant, il pourrait tuer Edward immédiatement mais il préférait garder le meilleur pour la fin. Il la laissera regarder, ensuite, il l'emmènera à Volterra et elle finira bien par lui revenir.

Alec se jeta sur Eléazar mais fut contrer par Edward.

Bien qu'il ne disposait d'aucun de ses sens, il voyait à travers les pensées d'Alec, ce qui était étrangement déroutant parce que c'était comme s'il se déplaçait en regardant dans un miroir. Cependant, il s'était entraîné jour et nuit mais la tâche était plus délicate parce qu'il n'avait aucune sensation.

Il prit rapidement l'avantage sur Alec parce qu'étant un nouveau-né, il avait plus de force mais surtout parce qu'il connaissait tous ses coups d'avance.

Alec finit par abandonner et partir mais Edward savait qu'il allait chercher le reste de son clan.

Tout le monde retrouva ses sens. Bella et Edward s'embrassèrent pour fêter cette petite victoire. Bella exprima son désir de faire l'amour mais il n'eut pas la réaction qu'elle espérait, elle bouda.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _S'enquit-il._

« Tu ne veux pas faire l'amour avec moi.

« Bien sûr que si ! _S'offusqua-t-il._ J'en meurs d'envie depuis mon réveil... à vrai dire, depuis notre première fois.

« Ben tu n'avais pas l'air chaud quand j'y ai pensé.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai manqué ça. _Marmonna-t-il._ Je n'ai pas entendu.

Un blanc s'installa alors que les sourcils d'Edward étaient encore plus froncer.

« En fait, je ne t'entends pas du tout. _Avoua-t-il._

« Ah ! Bonne nouvelle... je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un don déficient.

Ils s'isolèrent dans la forêt afin d'assouvir leur besoin urgent d'être nu l'un contre l'autre.

Ooo

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, ça y est... Bella sait enfin ! Elle ne fait pas de chichi pour transformé l'homme de sa vie même si elle lui laissait le choix.

Alors, alors ? Est-ce que j'aurais le droit à une review ?


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Edward avait insisté pour aller chercher Alice à l'aéroport de Seattle. Elle rentrait de son voyage à New-York et il avait peur que les Volturi ne s'en prenne à elle pour l'atteindre, lui.

« Edward ! _Cria-t-elle._

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Bon sang, tu es glacé. Tu as changé, dis-donc. Où sont passés tes yeux verts ? Tu es pâle, ce n'est plus maladif, à ce niveau, c'est cadavérique. Tu ressemble à Bella, du coup.

Il lui sourit, un peu crispé.

« Toi, tu n'as pas changé, toujours à jacasser.

« Ta voix est plus mélodieuse, je trouve. Tu as pris des cours de chant ?

« Non, Alice.

Alice voyait le fantôme de Bella aux côtés d'Edward.

« Tu la vois toujours, Bella. Ce n'est pas une question.

« Comment tu sais ?

« Je le sais, c'est tout.

Edward la mena vers la voiture qu'ils avaient louée et la fit monter à l'arrière, il s'installa devant elle, sur le siège passager.

Bella était restée dans la voiture, ne se nourrissant plus que d'animaux, elle avait plus de mal à rester dans un lieu public sans être tentée. C'était plus simple pour Edward qui n'avait connu que le sang fade des animaux.

« Oh ! _Fit Alice, surprise._ Bonjour Bella.

« Salut Alice. _Sourit Bella à travers le rétro._

« Alice, on va devoir t'emmener en Alaska, tu auras un ordinateur et tout ce qu'il faut pour ton boulot.

« Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-elle._

« Fais-moi juste confiance.

« Ok.

Tout le long du trajet, Alice parla de ce qu'elle avait fait à New-York, les défilés, les séminaires... Bella se demandait si elle n'était pas un vampire, elle aussi, elle semblait ne jamais avoir besoin de respirer.

Arrivés chez les Denali, Edward lui présenta chaque membre avant de lui montrer sa chambre.

« Bella et toi, vous êtes ensemble ? _Soupçonna-t-elle._

« Oui. _Répondit Edward._

« Yes ! _S'écria-t-elle._

Ce qui fit rire Edward. Bella entra dans la chambre, à vitesse humaine, évidemment.

« La chambre te plaît ? _S'enquit celle-ci._

« Elle est parfaite. _Répondit Alice._ Tu as changé, toi aussi. Tes yeux n'ont plus de reflets rouges mais dorés. Comme Edward... et tous les Denali.

Elle plissa les yeux.

« Vous, vous me cachez quelque-chose !

Bella questionna Edward du regard, il hocha la tête, lui donnant l'autorisation.

« Tu te souviens de ton rêve dans lequel tu as vu que j'étais un vampire ?

« Ouais, tu m'as sauvée de deux autres vampires dans ce rêve... minute ! Comment...

« Ce n'était pas un rêve.

La mâchoire d'Alice s'ouvrit en grand alors qu'elle fixait Edward et Bella tour à tour. Edward eut la confirmation que Bella avait bel et bien sauvé sa sœur et ça lui plaisait.

« Je veux en être. _Proclama-t-elle, déterminée._

« Alice ! _Gronda Edward._

« Quoi ? S'il te plaît, je veux être une des vôtres, je suis ta sœur, tu ne veux quand même pas que je meurs ?

Elle lui fit sa moue de chien battu.

« Bien. _Fit_ _Edward_. Mais à la seule condition que tu te nourrisses de sang animal et uniquement de sang animal.

« Promis !

Alice lança un regard suppliant à Bella.

« Je suis ta future Belle-sœur.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ton frère a décidé, moi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire... et puis on n'aura pas à acheter de la nourriture, comme ça.

/-/

Trois jours plus tard, Alice se réveilla vampire. Comme il n'y avait plus d'Alec dans les parages, Bella n'avait pas eu besoin de lui préparer une transfusion, elle l'emmènerait chasser avec Edward.

Ils partirent donc dans la forêt, le plus éloigné possible de tout humain.

« Essaye de sentir, d'entendre ce qu'il y a autour de toi et quand tu auras trouvé de quoi manger, plonge dessus. _La conseilla Bella._

Alice se concentra, elle sentit l'odeur d'un animal dont elle n'identifiais pas l'espèce. Elle se vit attaquer un cerf alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Edward fut tout autant surpris qu'elle. Elle fonça dans la direction de l'animal et c'était bien un cerf qui se trouvait là, elle le mordit et but son sang.

« Tu es née pour être vampire, Alice. _Lança Bella._ Qu'en est-il de ton don ? L'as-tu toujours, s'est-il développé ?

Edward écarquilla les yeux. Il avait eu une démonstration deux minutes plus tôt mais savoir qu'elle le possédait déjà avant sa transformation le laissait sans voix.

« Ça explique pourquoi tu savais certaines choses et tes moments d'absence. _Fit Edward._

« Ouais, c'est pour ça que je fixais le vide autour de toi ou des autres, en fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait vide pour moi.

Elle expliqua alors les fantômes qu'elle voyait et qu'elle n'en parlait pas pour ne pas qu'on la prenne pour une folle.

« Mais maintenant, plus de fantôme, c'est directement dans ma tête.

« Nous aussi, avons un don. _Révéla Bella._ Ton frère lit dans les pensées et moi, je manipule l'esprit.

« Tu lis dans les pensées ? _S'étrangla Alice._

« Sauf les miennes. _Ajouta Bella._

« Mais les miennes ?

« Désolé. _Fit Edward dans un sourire contrit._

« C'est pas juste ! Je voudrais lire dans les pensées, moi aussi.

« Tu vois l'avenir, toi. _Lui fit-il remarquer._

« Ouais, mais toi aussi, du coup, puisque tu lis mes pensées.

Edward et Bella rirent alors qu'Alice se renfrognait.

« Et pourquoi pas les pensées de Bella ? _S'enquit-elle._

« Je ne sais pas. _Avoua Edward._ Mais le sien ne marche pas non plus sur moi.

« J'espère que mon don marche sur vous.

Alice se figea, le regard bloqué dans un point fixe. Edward et Bella attendirent, Bella était inquiète tandis qu'Edward souriait.

« Elle a une vision. _Fit Edward._

Alice reprit vie et se mit à sautiller en frappant des mains.

« Oui, oui, oui ! _S'émerveilla-t-elle._

« Quoi ? _S'enquit Bella._

« Je ne parlerais pas, ça gâcherait la surprise. _Lança Alice._ Mais au moins, mon pouvoir fonctionne sur vous.

« Je n'aime pas les surprises. _Grogna Bella._

« Tant pis pour toi. _Souffla Alice._

« Je vais être de mauvaise humeur. _Prévint Bella._

« Je saurais changer ça. _Lui susurra Edward._

Ils rentrèrent au chalet, les Denali n'étaient pas là, ils avaient reprit le travail. Eléazar et Carmen travaillaient à l'hôpital, Tanya et Irina travaillaient dans un magasin de vêtements et Kate dans un salon de coiffure.

« Vous pouvez allez faire ce que vous avez décidé, moi je vais travailler sur de nouvelles robes. _Lança Alice._

Ils ne se firent pas prier et allèrent dans la forêt, le plus loin possible pour éviter d'être entendu par les oreilles d'Alice.

Edward plaqua Bella contre un arbre massif et entreprit de prendre soin de ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il demanda l'accès qu'elle lui accorda et leurs langues dansèrent. Ils furent rapidement nus, Edward picora la peau de sa belle et sa main descendit jusqu'à son intimité. Celle de Bella entourait déjà son sexe alors que l'autre était dans ses cheveux. Il prit une des jambes de Bella et la maintenait sur sa hanche, il la pénétra et fit des va-et-vient dans un rythme lent au départ, puis il accéléra pour atteindre un rythme endiablé. Leurs orgasmes les submergèrent en même temps.

Bella ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien que dans les bras d'Edward qui ressentait exactement la même chose.

/-/

Tous les résidents du chalet – permanents et temporaires – étaient réunis dans le salon pour se raconter leurs histoires.

« Je suis parti en même temps que Bella. _Racontait Eléazar._ Elle a manipulé l'esprit d'Aro pour qu'il nous laisse partir. Je ne supportait plus de tuer les humains, j'avais choisi de me nourrir d'animaux. J'avais vu que c'était possible par hasard, Démétri m'avait mis au défi de me nourrir d'une biche et j'ai pu voir que malgré le goût fade, je gardais toutes mes forces.

« Ça ne devait pas plaire à... _Commença Alice._

Mais celle-ci se bloqua et Edward arborait un air horrifié qui inquiéta l'assemblée.

« Les Volturi arrivent pour nous détruire. _Révéla Edward._ Alec leur a montré notre altercation.

« Ils comptent tous nous tuer ?

« Tous sauf si Edward rejoint leur clan. _Intervint Alice._

Bella grogna, elle était furieuse.

« Combien de temps avons-nous ? _S'enquit Tanya._

« Ils arrivent demain.

/-/

Bella avait fait venir Garett qui avait fait venir plusieurs de ses amis : Alistair, Zafrina, Senna, Peter et Charlotte.

Bella ne connaissait que Peter et Charlotte mais Garett lui dit que Zafrina avait le pouvoir de modifier la perception de la réalité. Ce qui serait bien utile, d'après Bella. Tout le monde avait le plan de Bella en tête, les Volturi arriveraient d'ici dix minutes et de ce combat, un seul clan en sortira vainqueur.

Ils étaient sur une plaine qu'ils savaient sur le chemin du clan royal, ainsi leur chalet ne subira pas les conséquences de cette bataille.

Les Volturi arrivèrent enfin.

Aro, Marcus, Caïus au centre, autour d'eux : Alec, Jane, Démétri, Félix, Afton, Corin, Chelsea, Heidi et Santiago.

Ils portaient tous une cape noir, le revers était rouge, ils puaient la suffisance.

Les Volturi furent surpris de trouver les Denali ainsi que Bella sur leur route, ils s'attendaient à les surprendre.

« Il manque Edward, non ? _S'enquit Aro._

« Il est parti, il n'avait pas tellement envie de vous voir.

« Comment avez-vous eu connaissance de notre venue ? _Demanda Aro._

« Il faut croire que vous n'avez pas que des amis dans votre clan. _Souffla Bella._

Aucun des Volturi ne regardaient Bella dans les yeux comme elle s'y attendait.

« J'ai total confiance en mon clan. _Rétorqua Aro._

« Vraiment, pourtant... il me semble qu'Edward est la preuve que l'un des vôtres n'est pas totalement honnête avec vous.

« Explique-toi.

« Tu aurais dû fouiller davantage dans les souvenirs d'Alec, tu y verrais Edward en vie et toujours humain, pourtant Alec avait pour mission de le détruire puisqu'il faisait partie des deux qui connaissaient notre existence, même si vous, vous ne le saviez pas. Au lieu de ça, il a renvoyé Jane à Volterra. Tu pourras même l'y voir le défendre.

Alec fulminait.

« Edward est un vampire, maintenant. Le problème est réglé. _Constata Aro._

« Je l'ai transformé récemment mais il aurait pu vivre de longues années, encore.

« Peu importe. Nous vous détruirons et ensuite, nous le chercheront. Qui vous a prévenu ?

« Ça m'étonne que tu ne le saches pas, Aro. Nous n'avons pas été prévenu de votre venue... _Expliqua Bella._ Étant donné que c'était notre plan.

« Elle ment ! _S'écria Alec._

Elle espérait qu'Aro n'aille pas vérifier ses dires plus que nécessaire, il verrait qu'elle mentait.  
Aro écarquilla les yeux mais eu la regrettable idée de fixer Bella dans son regard. Son regard se bloqua dans celui de Bella alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Alec aurait donc menti ? Comment a-t-il pu être aussi stupide. Bien sûr qu'Alec avait menti, il avait un lien fort avec Bella et n'aurait pas voulu briser ceci alors qu'elle venait juste de l'accepter. Elle l'avait même fait déménager de Volterra les forçant à prendre Jane comme chef de la garde pour le remplacer. Alec ne voulait pas détruire les Denali et Bella mais il se rebellait contre le pouvoir en place. C'était une mutinerie.

« Alec ! Tu n'es qu'un traître.

« C'est faux, elle te manipule. _Contra celui-ci, affolé._

Il fut tout de suite tenu par Démétri et Félix. Ce dernier serrait si fort que sa peau craqua.

Aro prit la main du traître et y vit Alec défendre un Edward humain. Ça lui suffisait pour prouver sa culpabilité, Aro n'avait jamais eu besoin d'entrer dans les détails.

« Bella dit vrai. _Se désola Aro._

L'emprise de Félix s'intensifia de sorte à lui briser l'épaule et le bras qu'il maintenait mais la douleur n'était rien par rapport au regard méprisant qu'Aro avait à son attention, le roi était un véritable mentor pour lui et Bella lui avait retiré ça.

Aro lui arracha la tête. Ce qui anéantit Jane, une pointe de tristesse traversa les yeux de Bella, même si elle le détestait de tout son être, le lien était resté présent mais disparut dans la foulée. Chelsea alluma sa torche et brûla le corps d'Alec.

Jane, emplie de fureur, utilisa son pouvoir sur Bella et regretta de ne pas pouvoir l'utiliser sur plus d'une personne à la fois comme son défunt frère. Bella agonisait au sol, c'en était trop pour Edward qui fonça sur Jane et l'envoya plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Les Volturi furent surpris de voir Jane s'envoler ainsi sans qu'il n'y ait personne pour la toucher. Aro plissa les yeux pour voir laquelle des Denali avait réussi à lui cacher un tel don. Les Volturi ne voyaient personne d'autres à part les Denali et Bella, à cause de Zafrina qui modifiait leur perception de la réalité. Plusieurs Volturi tombèrent, le cou brisé par des vampires invisibles. Ni les Denali ni Bella n'avaient bougé. Zafrina aussi restait figé mais invisible aux yeux des Volturi, Senna restait avec Zafrina, elle était pacifique et n'interviendrait qu'en cas de besoin. Jane et Caïus se lancèrent vers les Denali mais furent arrêtée par Garett et Alistair. Alice, Peter et Charlotte entreprirent de combattre chaque vampire, à la déloyale. Alice vit la décision d'Aro en même temps qu'Edward perçut les pensées du roi, il comptait fuir alors Edward se jeta sur lui. Aro comprit en sentant les coups qu'il était en fait attaqué par un vampire invisible, il envoya ses bras dans les airs au hasard mais finit par être bloqué, un bras autour de son cou et une main sur sa mâchoire.

Comme la main d'Edward touchait la peau d'Aro, celui-ci put voir le plan manigancé par Bella. Alec n'avait pas trahi, ils avaient fait appelle à des amis dont une certaine Zafrina qui modifiait la réalité. Il apprit qu'Edward lisait effectivement dans l'esprit comme Alec le lui avait dit mais il apprit que la sœur d'Edward avait été transformée et qu'elle voyait l'avenir et ce fut elle qui les avait prévenus.

Edward arracha la tête d'Aro d'un geste rapide, comme Bella le lui avait enseigné : Il faut arracher la tête des vampire ou au moins leur briser la nuque ce qui empêchait les nerfs de contrôler le moindre mouvement, ensuite, il fallait les brûler.

Zafrina put cesser d'utiliser son don et chaque cadavre fut brûler.

Alice sauta dans les bras de son frère.

« C'en est fini du règne Volturien ! _S'écria-t-elle. _

Tout le monde rirent alors qu'elle était peut-être la seule à n'en connaître aucun.

Ooo

Heureusement que Zafrina était là ! Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas très nombreux contre les Volturi.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je vous mets le prologue à la suite.


	19. Epilogue

Comme promis dans le chapitre précédent, je vous donnes le prologue aussitôt.

**Epilogue**

Bella, Alice et Edward étaient retourné à Seattle. Le monde vampirique n'avait plus de roi et pour l'instant, ça allait rester comme ça.

Bella gara le camion devant chez elle, Edward et Alice l'aidèrent à y engouffrer les meubles et affaires qu'elle avait envie de garder. Ils allèrent ensuite chez Edward et firent la même chose. Il ne restait plus énormément de place mais Alice n'avait pas besoin de grand chose, juste ses vêtements.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le palier d'Alice, ils s'arrêtèrent fixant sa porte fracturée. Ils entendirent de légers mouvements à l'intérieur, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement en silence et Edward fut stupéfait d'y voir Emmett, Jasper et le commissaire Hale en train de fouiller chaque recoin du salon mais, pire encore, ils étaient tous vampires.

« Merde, il t'as eu toi aussi et ta sœur aussi... _Lança Emmett._ Et cette fille aussi.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Hey ! Mais tu es la fille morte ! _S'exclama-t-il._

Bella sourit.

« Désolé, mec, la prochaine fois, je douterais pas de toi.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _Demanda Edward, en enjambant une pile d'affaires jetées par terre._

« On essayait de savoir où tu étais passé, petit con ! On n'as rien trouvé chez toi alors on est venu chercher ici.

« Qui vous a transformé ? _S'enquit-il._

« Je te la fais courte : James, il m'a transformé sans vraiment le vouloir, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me jeter sur Rose mais j'ai pu m'arrêter à temps, je ne sais comment... Puis Jasper est arrivé, il a essayé de me raisonner mais je me suis jeté sur sa gorge. On a essayé de retrouver cet enfoiré pour le tuer mais on ne le trouve nul part.

« Il est mort. _Révéla Edward._ Bella m'a protégé et... une de ses anciennes connaissances l'a tué.

« Je vois.

Edward remarqua les mains liées d'Emmett et Rosalie.

« On est ensemble depuis un moment, en fait. _Avoua Emmett._

« C'était elle, ton rendez-vous ? _S'enquit Edward._

Emmett confirma.

« On est venu chercher des affaires pour Alice. _Fit Bella._

Celle-ci ne bougea pas, le regard fixé dans... celui de Jasper.

« Elle a une vision. _Informa Bella._

« Non, c'est pas une vision. _Démentit Edward._ Jasper et Alice viennent de trouver leur âme-sœur si j'en crois leur pensées peu avouables.

Bella expliqua le truc des âmes-sœurs et des dons. Jasper l'informa qu'il pouvait ressentir les émotions et les modifier à volonté, il informa l'assemblée ainsi que les deux intéressés qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient âme-sœurs également puisque leur amour et leur désir était égal à ceux de Bella et Edward ainsi qu'à ceux d'Alice et lui-même.

Il fallut faire deux fois le trajet Forks-Seattle pour chercher les affaires de tout le monde. Les trois nouveaux vampires avaient décidé d'emménager avec le premier trio dans une villa entourée de forêt dans la ville la plus nuageuse des Etats-unis. Ils avaient eu du mal à faire patienter Alice et Jasper qui voulaient célébrer leur rencontre par une partie de jambes en l'air sensationnelle. Bella et Rosalie sourirent, il s'était passé la même chose pour elles quand elles ont découverts leur âme-sœur - même si pour Bella, ça avait été avec retard - Emmett lui, s'était senti trop coupable pour y penser, il avait d'ailleurs été surpris de voir sa Rose se jeter sur lui, à la limite de le violer.

/-/

Edward et Alice restèrent au régime animal, Emmett et Rosalie suivirent leur voie tandis que Bella adopta à nouveau le régime humain mais tout comme Jasper, elle ne s'en prenait désormais qu'aux criminels pour ne pas trop contrarier son âme-sœur.

/-/

Edward emmena Bella dans une clairière qu'il avait trouvé lors d'une chasse, là, il l'embrassa, lui fit l'amour. Ils s'avouèrent s'aimer, ils refirent l'amour et là, au milieu de cette clairière dont seul le ruisseau en brisait le silence, alors qu'ils étaient complètement nus, il la demanda en mariage.

Elle accepta, le cœur empli de bonheur, il sortit un petit coffret de la poche de son pantalon resté par terre et lui passa une bague de diamants autour de son annulaire. Il l'embrassa longuement.

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les surprises, tu m'as l'air bien trop heureuse. _Lui murmura-t-il._

Elle sourit, c'était donc ça qu'Alice s'obstinait à lui cacher.

/-/

Les Denali, Garett, Alistair, Zafrina, Senna, Peter et Charlotte reçurent une mystérieuse enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait un carton :

_Les membres du clan Cullen _

_ont le plaisir de vous inviter au mariage qui unira_

_Edward, Anthony Cullen et Isabella, Marie Swan. _

_Vous êtes conviez à la villa Cullen le 19 novembre 2013._

/-/

Le mariage fut splendide, Alice avait dessiné et créé toutes les robes et tous les costumes, la robe blanche de Bella était magnifique. Ils n'avaient pas choisi cette date au hasard. Ce jour, les jeunes mariés avaient perdu un père pour l'un, un capitaine pour l'autre.

Bella avait eu l'idée, elle s'était dit qu'il fallait enfin que cette date soit heureuse parce que maintenant, elle l'était, grâce à Edward. Son éternité avait enfin un sens.

Dans la soirée, elle s'isola à quelques kilomètres de la villa, elle était couchée au bord d'une falaise et écoutait les vagues s'abattre contre la paroi rocheuse tout en regardant le ciel étoilé.

« Tu sais, Captain'Doc, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de venir te voir au cimetière. Je pense que tu es partout, à continuer de veiller sur moi... J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonnée, quand tu es mort, que tu m'avais laissée seule sur cette planète. Maintenant je réalise que tu ne l'as jamais fait, tu m'as laissé Edward, mon âme-sœur et c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire. J'ai choisi le 19 novembre pour toi, pour que tu saches que tu seras toujours mon capitaine, mon second père, mon pilier et c'est un peu comme si tu étais là, avec nous... Merci.

_-Fin-_

Ooo

Je suis un peu triste que ce soit déjà fini... J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes/en favoris.

J'espère vous retrouver pour une prochaine histoire, parce que oui, j'en ai encore plusieurs dans mon ordinateur qui attendent d'être terminées donc... à bientôt, j'espère.


End file.
